Run
by DrawingScars
Summary: What if Rebekah never went to the cemetery? What if her and Marcel ran to Mystic Falls, begging Caroline to go to New Orleans to calm Klaus down. Can she help them out? Main pairings: KlausxCaroline RebekahxMarcel
1. Chapter 1

**So im back with the new story i mentioned in my other story! I wont follow the story line of Vampire Diaries or The Originals, but i'll be adding in bits and pieces from both shows. So you should recognize some parts ^-^**

* * *

Rebekah and Marcel ran quickly out of the abandoned hospital. Marcel grabbed a hold of her hand and dragged her over to a car that stood parked not far from them.

Pushing her into the passenger seat he quickly made his way around the car and into the drivers one. Starting the car up he stomped on the gas paddle and they were off. Rebekah cast a glance behind her to see if anyone was following them. Letting out a sigh she leaned back into the seat.

"Where are we going?" Marcel asked and eyed her. Rebekah shrugged. "We wont be safe anywhere." She said.

Klaus had found out about what her and Marcel had done, all thanks to Genevieve. Stupid red headed witch, she thought angrily. There was nothing that could stop her brother now, and she knew Elijah could only keep him off for so long.

"Im not going to let you die Bekah, there has to be something we can do." Marcel said and stopped at a crossway. Looking over at her, fear written in his eyes. Rebekahs mind was racing, trying to figure out something she could do.

"We could go back, wake up Davina. She could cloak us with her magic." He said, his eyes never leaving the blonde Original.

"It's too dangerous. I'm not going to let you risk your life for me Marcel. There might be another way." Marcel looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"There might be someone who could calm him down, just enough to hear us out." Marcel nodded at her. "We need to get to Mystic Falls. Tonight." Marcel gave her another nod and took a left.

"Who in Mystic Falls can help us?" He asked, Rebekah looked over to him. "The only girl my brother has allowed himself to feel for." Marcel couldn't really believe what she was saying, Klaus didn't feel for girls, he barley knew what love was. Nonetheless he didn't question Rebekah.

Rebekah leaned her head against the window, her mind still racing. They needed Caroline Forbes, she could only hope that the girl was willing to hear them out, and help them.

* * *

Caroline sat in the Boarding house living room, Elena had managed to inform Tyler of her and Klaus. Groaning she leaned back into the red arm chair, she had tried to talk to him but he wouldn't listen to her. He had almost attacked her, hadn't it been for Stefan she'd probably been bitten or worse, been killed.

Her wind wandered back to the day in the woods, she had been thinking a lot about it, dreamt of him. To be honest she didn't regret it, at all. It was the one moment she had let everything go, not thinking about what her friends thought of him, how everyone would judge her for feeling something towards the monster who had ruined their lives. Her thoughts were interrupted by Stefan as he walked into the room.

"Hi." He said and gave her a small smile as he sat himself down besides her. Caroline gave him a smile back. "Hi." They sat in silence for a moment before Stefan opened his mouth.

"So, You and Klaus?" Caroline gave him a sheepish grin, and shrugged.

"I didn't plan for it to happen, he was just there and it happened." Stefan nodded at her.

"Am I a bad friend Stefan?" Stefan stared at her and shook his head. "No Caroline, you are not a bad friend just cause you slept with Klaus." Caroline let out a sigh.

"Thank you for earlier, with Tyler." Stefan shrugged. "I couldn't have him try and kill you, who would keep me in line and make sure I don't go all ripper Stefan?" Caroline let out a laugh. She was thankful for Stefan, he seemed to understand her when no one else did.

"I don't regret it you know, sleeping with Klaus." Stefan looked at her bit shocked. "It just felt right." She explained. Stefan reached forward and grabbed her hands.

"Caroline, I need you to be honest with me. Do you feel something for Klaus, anything remotely related to love?" Caroline stared into his green eyes, searching her head for an answer. Did she love Klaus? Opening her mouth she said.

"I don't know Stefan, I feel something. Or else I wouldn't of slept with him, I just don't know what that is." Stefan nodded at her and let go of her hands.

"You can always be honest with me Care, I'm not ever going to judge you. You know that right?" He asked and eyed her, Caroline nodded at him giving him a smile.

"I know Stefan, and that's why I'm so thankful to have you as one of my best friends." Stefan smiled at her, leaning back into the arm chair.

"The others will come around, don't worry about it." He reassured her, Caroline wasn't so sure about that. But she guessed only time would tell.

* * *

Klaus woke up, his body ached and he felt weak. He remembered everything crystal clear, Rebekah and Marcel had betrayed him, Elijah had stabbed him with the dagger again. Trying to sit himself up he felt pain shoot through him, letting out an angry growl he laid back down. He hated being weak.

"Don't try to move, you are still too weak." He heard an all too familiar voice, glancing towards where the voice came from he was met with Cami's friendly face. However she didn't seem all to pleased to be there.

"Cami." He managed to get out, his voice strained and hoarse. She moved over to him, folding up her sleeve.

"Elijah instructed me to let you feed on me, considering I'm drinking vervain it will heal you slower." Klaus wanted to roll his eyes, of course his brother would try to keep him weak for as long time as possible. To make sure Rebekah and Marcel could get as far away from him as possible. He saw Cami's pale wrist in his face, she was waiting for him to drink from her. He grabbed a hold of her arm and sank his teeth into her wrist, feeling the vervain burn down his throat as he drank. Cami bit down on her lip as he drank from her, it hurt, a lot.

Releasing her arm he closed his eyes, enjoying the taste of blood, feeling himself growing slightly stronger.

"Thank you, Cami." He whispered out. "I didn't do it for you." She snapped out and left the room, Klaus let out a sigh as he felt himself slip into unconsciousness, his last thought being that it didn't matter if Elijah stood in the way. He would find Rebekah and Marcel, and when he did he would show them no mercy.

* * *

Cami stepped out of Klaus' bedroom, moving down the stairs she found Elijah and Hayley sitting at the meeting table.

"How is he?" Elijah asked and eyed the blonde girl. "Weak, I gave him some of my blood." She responded, Elijah gave her a nod. Moving his attention towards the brunette he said.

"I need you to go and stay with the wolves Hayley, it is not safe for you or the child to be around Niklaus right now." Hayley gave him a pout, but nodded. Not wanting to put herself or the child I danger, in case Klaus would snap.

"I'll go and start packing." She said and stood up, leaving Elijah alone with Cami. "Is he going to kill them?" She asked quietly, Elijah moved his gaze over to her again. Looking into her eyes. "I don't know."

Truth was he didn't, in his 1000 years he had never seen his brother like this, so hell bent on getting revenge. He could only hope that Rebekah and Marcel were far away from New Orleans. Far away from their brother.

Cami let out a small sigh and sat down on one of the chairs, she didn't know what to think of the situation. She had no idea what Marcel and Rebekah had done, but what ever it was it had surely pissed Klaus off. She didn't really have time to worry about him, she had her uncle to take care of. She still hadn't found a way to reverse the curse that had been put on him, and she was running out of time. Looking up at Elijah again she saw that he was deep in thought, she wondered what he was thinking about.

"Do you need me any further? Or can I leave?" She asked, Elijah glanced over to her and shook his head.

"I don't need your assistance anymore, thank you Cami, for coming when I called." Cami nodded at him and stood up, leaving him alone.

* * *

Caroline was driving home, she had spent hours talking to Stefan. Letting out everything, they had however been interrupted by Damon and Enzo. Caroline wasn't sure what to think of the new addition to their group. She found it even hard to believe that Damon had a friend. That made her think of Elena, she had been acting weird lately. Caroline made a mental note to discuss it with Stefan in the morning. Driving towards her house the first thing she noticed was a car parker on the driveway, it didn't belong to her mother or anyone she knew. Caroline parked on the sideway, getting out of the car she inspected the unknown car further. It was silver, she didn't recognize the registration plate, turning to walk towards her house she saw two figures standing there watching her. A tall dark skinned man, and besides him someone she thought she'd never see again.

"Rebekah.." She breathed out, what was Rebekah doing at her house? And who was the man with her?

"Caroline, I know that we aren't exactly friends and you have no reason to even listen to me, but I beg you. Please her me out." There was something desperate in her voice, Caroline thought. Her whole posture seemed off, she seemed scared. Caroline's eyes wandered over to the dark skinned man, she couldn't read him. He had a blank face, but he was eyeing her. Caroline moved over to them, standing in front of them she crossed her arms across her chest. "Talk." She said.

She saw relief spread across Rebekahs face, and she told Caroline the whole story, from the beginning. Including Hayley and the witches.

Caroline stood frozen, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Klaus got Hayley pregnant, Hayley was pregnant with his child. She felt a stab towards her heart, and she felt herself sadden at the news. How could she have been so foolish to believe his words? He just wanted to get into her pants, to ruffle her feathers. Glancing over to Rebekah she said.

"Im not sure what I can do to help Rebekah, I haven't seen or spoken to him since you left after Katherine died."

"He fancies you Caroline, he will listen to you." Rebekah said. "So you want me to go to New Orleans and do what? Calm him down? Talk to him?"

"Yes, exactly. If you can calm him down enough for him to hear us out, he might change his mind about killing us." Caroline didn't know what to say, should she help the woman who killed her best friend, almost killed her ex-boyfriend. The woman who hit on Tyler when he was her boyfriend. A part of her was screaming for her to say yes, to go and see Klaus again. To feel his presence, to touch him. And then the other part of her was reminding her of Hayley, he was going to be a father now.

"Caroline, I beg you. Please help us." Snapping out of her thoughts she moved her attention towards the blonde Original. Making up her mind right there and then she said.

"I'll go."

* * *

**So first chapter of my new story, I know its bit short! But thoughts? Should I continue? /Scars**


	2. Chapter 2

**bulldozed88 - Thank you, and sorry no Elejah :/ I'll see about the HayleyxElijah part, not sure yet.**

**Unverse - Awe I'm glad you loved it, I shall continue then! :)**

**ZodiacsKlaroline - Updating now ;)**

**Infinite678 - And continue I shall!**

**Ellavm18 - Wait no more!**

**sandiw1875 - Alright, I shall :)**

**Arycarye - Okay! :D**

* * *

Caroline had to call her mother home to invite Rebekah and Marcel into her house, Liz wasn't all too pleased but did it nonetheless for her daughter. And now here they stood, in the kitchen. Holding glasses filled with blood. Marcel was still trying to figure out what it was about Caroline that made Klaus so interested. She was a baby vampire, sure she was gorgeous but there had to be something else there.

"So, you two can sleep in my room for the night, I'll take my mom's." Caroline said and eyed the two of them.

"Thank you Caroline." Rebekah said and gave the girl a small smile. "No problem." She breathed out, still feeling a bit uneasy with the two of them in her house.

"So what should I expect when I get there?"

"Mikael." Rebekah said, making Caroline freeze. She raised her eyebrow in confusion. "He was just like Mikael." Rebekah whispered out. Things were worse than she had originally thought, If Rebekah was this scared and comparing Klaus to their father then he must of gone off the rails.

Caroline put down her glass and walked over to Rebekah, reaching out for her arm she gave it a light squeeze.

"I will try my best Rebekah, but I can't make any promises." Rebekah looked into her eyes, giving her a smile of appreciation. Caroline gave her a small smile back before she stepped back and put her glass in the sink.

"If you'd follow me I'll show you to my room." She said, Marcel and Rebekah sat down their glasses on the kitchen island and walked after her. Upon entering her room Marcel's first thought was "girlie". Yellow walls, white carpet. He glanced over the photos, seeing Caroline in most of them. His eyes moved towards the bed, on her nightstand was a drawing. Of Caroline and a horse, at the bottom it read 'Thank you for your honesty -Klaus'. So Klaus had drawn something for her, and what was with the honesty talk? He wondered.

"Bathroom is down the hall and to the right, I'll be in the room down the hall and to the left. If you need anything." Caroline said and gave them both small smiles. She turned around and left the room.

Rebekah let out a sigh and sat down on the bed. Marcel joined her and looked at her. "You really think she will be the answer to our problem?"

Rebekah gave him a shrug. "It's worth a try, if there is one person Nik wont use violence against its Caroline. He cares too much of what she thinks to truly harm her."

"What is it about her that he likes? She's a beautiful girl, but I haven't seen what's so special with her." Rebekah eyed Marcel for a moment.

"She challenges him, she speaks her mind, calls him out on his wrong doings. I don't personally know what he sees in her, all I know is that he feels for her." Marcel nodded, taking another glance around the room.

"We should get some sleep." Rebekah nodded, Marcel kicked off his shoes and took off his jacket. Laying down on the bed he opened his arms up for Rebekah. Smiling she laid her head onto his chest and threw her arm casually around his waist, cuddling up to him. Marcel placed his arm around her wait and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I wont let him harm you." He whispered in reassurance.

* * *

Caroline had made her way to her mothers bedroom, fishing up her phone from her pocket she called the one person who wouldn't judge her. Stefan. It rang 3 times before he answered.

"_Is everything alright Caroline?_" He immediately asked.

"Well that depends on how you see alright." Caroline said and sat down on the bed.

"_What's going on Care?_"

"Rebekah showed up on my doorstep, with some guy named Marcel. Apparently Klaus has gone off the rails, she... She compared him to Mikael, said he was just like him." Caroline listened to Stefans breathing, waiting for him to respond to her.

"_What did she want?_"

"She wanted me to go to New Orleans, to try and calm him down. So that he would at least listen to them."

"_That's out of the question Caroline, if Rebekah says Klaus is like Mikael, I don't think you can get through to him._" Caroline fell silent, biting her bottom lip.

"_Caroline..._"

"I might of accepted.."

"_Is Blondie out of her mind?_" She heard Damon in the background, Caroline rolled her eyes at him.

"_Caroline what were you thinking? This is dangerous. Klaus is dangerous._"

"I know Stefan, I know. But you didn't see her, she was begging me and she looked so scared. I just couldn't say no." Caroline cried out, falling back on the bed.

"_Well from what I gathered from Damon, I'd say she has the biggest chance of getting through to him._" She heard Enzo's accented voice from the background.

"_He has a point._" She then heard Damon say.

"_If you are going, you wont be going alone._" Stefan said.

"And who is going to come with me?" Caroline asked. "Cause it can't be Damon, Klaus finds him beyond annoying. And I'm certainly not going with Enzo, and you Stefan. He'd just try and make you into a ripper again."

"_Should I feel offended?_" She heard Enzo say, she rolled her eyes at him.

"_He wont get to me Caroline, I'm coming with you. I'm bringing Enzo as well._"

"_What?_" She heard Damon and Enzo say.

"_Lets call it a bonding experience, I'll get to know your friend and I'll see if he's fit to be around us._" Caroline felt her lips twitch into a grin.

"_It's not a bad idea._" She heard Damon say.

"_Not a bad idea? If you don't recall he tried to kill me just yesterday._" Enzo said.

"_Im coming by tomorrow around 8, make sure to be ready by then._" She heard Stefan say before he hung up.

Caroline looked at the clock, it was 11pm. Yawning she slipped under the covers and let sleep over take her.

* * *

Elijah was sitting in an arm chair reading a book as he watched over his brother. He had yet to wake up from Cami's visit. Looking at his phone on the nightstand he desperately wanted to call Rebekah, to see how she was. But he couldn't, he knew Klaus would trace the call and find them.

Letting out a sigh and rubbed his neck, when had they become like this? They were supposed to be a family, and now he had to keep one sedated to protect the other. What frightened him more was that Klaus had the white oak stake, and he had no idea where he hid it. He and Hayley had been searching for it earlier but to no vain. He heard a slight groan escape from his brother, he moved his eyes towards him and saw that he was waking up.

"What time is it?" He asked, his voice raspy.

"It's 11pm." Elijah answered and watched as Klaus' eyes opened. He turned his head towards his brother.

"You can't keep me like this forever."

"And I don't intend to Niklaus, I'll have Cami come over tomorrow, together we will remove the dagger that's inside of you." Elijah said, closing the book and moving it onto the nightstand.

"They will pay for this." He heard him say, Elijah focused on his brother.

"So you will hunt them until the end of the world, to what purpose?"

"She betrayed me, they betrayed me. They will pay for their treason, and I will hunt them and kill them." He managed to hiss out, Elijah let out a sigh.

"Look at yourself Niklaus. You sound just like father." Klaus look softened, he looked almost sad.

"Elijah..." He whispered out, Elijah stood up shaking his head.

"You should get some more rest, I'll have Joshua come up with some blood for you." With that he left the room. Walking to his room he quickly shut the door and sat down on his bed. He needed to figure out a way to get his brother to at least listen to their sister. Let her explain her reasons to doing what she did. Loosening his tie he let out another sigh, he had lots to do, but so little time to do them.

* * *

The next morning Caroline opened her door to reveal Stefan and Enzo, they were carrying 2 bags each.

"So you managed to get him to tag along." Caroline said and eyed Enzo, he shot her a grin.

"Well how could I resist when I knew you would be going as well." Rolling her eyes she closed the door behind them.

"So where is Rebekah and this guy?" Stefan asked and looked around. "Upstairs, still sleeping." Caroline said and moved into the kitchen.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked and eyed them both. Stefan shook his head. "I'll have some coffee." Enzo said and sat down on one of the stools. Caroline nodded and went to make some coffee. Stefan sat down besides Enzo, the two of them stared at each other before Caroline cleared her throat. Both of them snapped their attention towards her.

"Will we be driving or taking a plane?"

"Plane, it will be faster." Stefan said, Caroline nodded and handed Enzo his coffee. Just then Rebekah and Marcel walked into the kitchen. Rebekah froze as she saw Stefan. She didn't recognize the other man, but he was certainly good looking.

"Stefan.." She said, eyeing the dirty blonde green eyed man.

"Rebekah." He said back, sending her a polite smile.

"Enzo." Enzo said in his accented voice, flashing Rebekah a flirty grin. Caroline rolled her eyes at him, smacking his arm.

"Can I get you both anything? I have coffee in the pot."

"Coffee is fine." Rebekah said and took a seat next to Stefan, Marcel moved into the seat besides her.

"Oh, that's Marcel." Caroline said and pointed to the dark skinned man, Marcel gave Enzo and Stefan a nod. Which they returned. Caroline put down 2 cups of coffee in front of them.

"How did you sleep?" She asked, taking out a blood bag from the fridge. "As well as one can, considering your brother is hell bent on killing you." Rebekah said and took a sip of the coffee. Caroline sent her a small smile as she sipped on the blood bag.

"So why are Stefan and..Enzo doing here?" Rebekah paused eyeing the man, to see if she had remembered his name correctly. When he didn't correct her, she assumed it was right.

"Oh, they will be going with me, to New Orleans." Caroline said. Rebekah looked at her skeptically.

"You think that's a good idea?"

"No, but Stefan wont let me leave without some sort of back up." She said and grinned at her friend.

"And what about him? What's his purpose for going?" She asked and eyed Enzo.

"Bonding experience, you see Stefan here doesn't trust me around his brother. So he wants to get to know me before he lets us hang out alone." Enzo said and flashed Rebekah a grin. Stefan rolled his eyes at Enzo. Rebekah gave him a small smile in return, he reminded her of Kol.

"So I'm assuming since you are all going, we wont be staying here anymore." Marcel said and he looked at Caroline.

"No, you will be staying at the boarding house with Damon and Elena." Stefan said, Marcel moved his attention to him and gave him a slight nod.

As much as Rebekah didn't like the doppelganger, she didn't really have an option. She needed somewhere to sleep, and the Salvatore boarding house was better than nothing. She would simply have to tolerate Damon and Elena.

"And when will you be leaving?" Marcel asked. "We have an 10.15am direct flight to New Orleans, so Caroline you should go get packing." Caroline nodded and threw the blood bag into the trash can. She walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs into her room.

Watching her leave the kitchen Stefan turned his attention back to Rebekah. Putting his hand on her arm he gave her a gentle smile.

"We'll do our best to calm your brother down." Rebekah sent him a small smile. "You should call Elijah before you leave. Let him know you're coming." She said as Stefan remove his hand from his arm.

Stefan nodded at her and excused himself to make a call to Elijah. Leaving Enzo,Marcel and Rebekah alone in the kitchen. Feeling the awkward silence Enzo quickly said.

"So.. Refill?"

* * *

**Another short chapter, sheesh, I need to fill it out more xD Thoughts? /Scars**


	3. Chapter 3

**Iansarmy - Updating right now ;)**

**Amanda Lili - I shall!**

**sambam17 - Thank you :)**

**EyesLikeLiquidFire - Im glad you like it so far ^^'**

**melyna1864 - I promise I shall :)**

**LoveDeb - So do I :D**

**Sanaya1995 - Yes she is ^-^ I'm glad you love the story! And I shall keep up the good work :)**

* * *

Caroline sighed as she watched Stefan stand up from his seat and move into the back of the plane. Enzo had a huge grin on his face.

"You do realize you aren't exactly gaining any brownie points pissing him off. Right?" She asked as she cast a glance towards the dark haired man. Enzo gave her a shrug.

"In the end love, it will all be worth it." The way he said love struck a chord in her. Klaus was the only one who had ever called her that. Moving her attention away from Enzo she sunk into her thoughts.

She had no idea how she would even approach him, what to say to him. She guessed it would all come to her when she was standing in front of him. She felt someone sit down next to her, turning her head she saw it was Stefan.

"You okay?" She asked, grinning at her best friend. Stefan shrugged casting her a crooked smile.

"He just really gets to me." He said, Caroline nodded.

"Well he is like a mini Damon, so that's understandable." Caroline mused, knowing fully well Enzo could hear them.

"Im wounded Caroline, I am by far better than Damon." They heard him say, Caroline rolled her eyes but kept the smile on her face. Stefan leaned back in the seat deciding not to respond to him.

"Have you given any thought as to what you are going to say to Klaus when you see him?" Stefan asked, casting her a side glance. Caroline shook her head.

"No not really, I don't even know what to say to him. 'Hi, I don't know if you remember me, but we slept together like 2 months ago, Care to catch up?' " Enzo let out a laugh. "Well you could certainly say that." He mused. Stefan sent him a glare before he turned back to Caroline.

"Caroline.." He began, she smiled at him.

"Don't worry Stefan, I'm not going to say that." She reassured him, Stefan nodded at her. Just then they heard.

"If you would buckle your seat belts, we will be landing in 5 minutes." Doing as they were instructed they felt the plane drop, and soon they had landed.

* * *

Elijah sat in his study, Stefan Salvatore had called him about 2 hours ago, informing them that Caroline Forbes, himself and someone named Enzo would be making their way to New Orleans. Apparently Rebekah had sought out the young Forbes girl, asking her to talk to their brother.

Elijah vaguely remembered the girl, but he did remember that Niklaus seemed to take an interest in her. Could she really be the answer to all his problems? Would it be that easy?

Elijah heard footsteps moving closer to his study, knowing it was Cami. And just as he thought that the blonde popped into his view.

"You called Elijah, what can I do for you today?" She asked a bit more angrily then expected.

"Im sorry if my calls upset you Cami, that was not my intention. I however require your assistance with Niklaus. Im going to reach into his chest and pull the dagger out, I need you to hold him down while I do it." Cami stared at him for a moment, to see if he were joking. When she got nothing she let out a sigh. Elijah moved around his desk and out of the room.

"Come along." He called, Cami followed after him and soon they were in Klaus' room. He was laying in the bed, semi awake.

"Brother." He managed to get out, his eyes moved over to Cami. "Cami." He acknowledged her. Cami moved onto the bed, holding him down as Elijah had instructed her to do before. Elijah rolled up his sleeve and placed his hand in the center of Klaus' chest. He proceeded to dig his hands into him and soon enough he found the dagger and pulled it out.

Klaus let out a sharp gasp of relief as he felt the pain leave his body. Closing his eyes he felt himself heal up. He felt something cold being dropped onto his chest, opening his eyes he saw a blood bag.

"You will be needing that." Elijah said, turning to Cami he led her out of the room. Klaus reached up and grabbed the blood bag, ripping it open he drank it quickly. Feeling the cool blood run down his throat made veins run up his eyes, he felt his eyes slowly shift from blue to yellow. Calming himself down, he felt the blood craving slowly fade away. Soon he would be strong enough to get out of this bed, and then he would find his sister and his prodigy. And he would make them pay.

* * *

Rebekah and Marcel were sitting on the couch in the Salvatore boarding house, Elena was sitting in front of them. Inspecting them. Suddenly the door burst open and Damon walked in.

"Barbie, I see you found your chocolate Ken." He said grinning at Marcel. Marcel raised an eyebrow at the black haired man, Rebekah rolled her eyes at him.

"Elena." Damon said and sat down in the arm chair next to her, turning his attention back to the Original and her friend.

"So what did you do to piss of Klausy Klaus?" He asked. "Must of been something really bad, weren't you his favorite sibling and all that?" He continued, Rebekah leaned back and sent him a smile.

"I may be on the run from my brother, but rest assured I'm still stronger than you Damon. I'd advice you to not piss me off."

"And you should show me some gratitude, I am after all letting you stay in my house." Damon said, and grinned back at her.

"Damon, can you not?" Elena said and sent him a glare.

"Fine mommy, I'll play nice." He said teasingly. Elena rolled her eyes at him, standing up she excused herself.

"And that Marcel is what Damon Salvatore is best at, pissing people off." Rebekah said, Marcel got a grin to his face. Damon gave her a pout.

"Your words wound my heart...oh wait, I don't have one." Damon said standing up.

"Im sure you know your way around here Barbie, pick any room you want. Blood bags are down in the room by the cellar. Make yourself at home." He called over his shoulder. Marcel watched him leave the room, once he was sure Damon was gone he turned back to Rebekah.

"So he is...interesting." Rebekah snorted.

"Marcel, Damon Salvatore is anything but interesting." She said, giving him a smile. Marcel shrugged and stood up.

"Lets pick out a room." He said and held out his hands for her to take, Rebekah moved her hands into his and let him pull her up. Together they made their way to find a room.

They settled for the one closest to Stefan, Marcel moved into the room and sat down in the arm chair placed in the corner.

"Are all your friends rich?" He asked and glanced around the room. Rebekah let out a chuckle.

"They aren't really my friends, but I guess yes." She said and sat down on the bed. Marcel sent her a smile.

"So what's the story behind all of you? I feel like there's a lot I don't know."

"Where do I start, Nik first came here to break his hybrid curse, killing Elena, but she didn't die for reasons I do not know. So him and Stefan went to Chicago, and that's when I was woken up. We finally figured out why Nik couldn't turn werewolves into hybrids, it was cause Elena was still alive. So we went back here, turns out the werewolves needed to drink from Elena's blood to fully turn." Marcel nodded at her, taking everything in.

"Then it kind of became a war, we were constantly trying to harm and kill each other. Plotting against each other. Long story short, me,Nik and Elijah left after they killed our brother Kol. And let Silas loose."

"And Silas is?"

"Was a warlock, turned immortal." Marcel gave her a nod, this town certainly had more action than New Orleans ever had.

"So if you are all enemies, why are they all helping us out?" Marcel suddenly asked. Rebekah eyed him before she answered. "Because they are good people, which I hate to admit." Marcel flashed her a grin, standing up from the bed Rebekah stretched.

"I'm going to go take a shower, would you mind asking Elena if I could borrow some clothes from her?" Rebekah asked and looked over to him.

"I'll go ask her." He said standing up to go find Elena, Rebekah smiled after him and moved towards the bathroom to take a well needed shower.

* * *

Elijah sat at the meeting table, at their hideout. Stefan had texted him, informing him that they had landed and were on their way. He in return and texted them with the details to finding the house.

Klaus had left earlier, Elijah had sent Josh to follow him. To make sure he wasn't leaving town. Soon enough he heard familiar voices, and shortly after he saw the familiar faces of Caroline and Stefan.

Standing up he moved over to them, shaking their hands. "Stefan,Caroline and Enzo I presume." He said as he eyed the man, Enzo gave him a nod as he shook his hand.

"I hope your flight went alright."

"Depends on what you mean with alright." Caroline mumbled, earning her a look from both Stefan and Elijah, and a grin from Enzo. Shrugging she brushed past them and towards the table, taking a seat. Elijah gestured for Stefan and Enzo to do the same, and soon they all were sitting around the small table.

"Lets get straight to the point, Niklaus is on a quest to get revenge on our sister and his prodigy Marcel. Seeing as you are all here, she must of assumed that one of you could talk some sense into him."

"Actually, she asked Caroline. We are only here for back up, in case things get a bit rough." Enzo corrected him. Elijah gave him a nod. Turning his attention towards Caroline he said.

"How are you planning on approaching my brother?"

"I don't know... Nothing has really popped into my head, I just assumed I'd say what ever needed to be said once I saw him." Elijah gave her a nod.

"Niklaus is out as of right now, which brings me to the next topic. Would either of you know where he would hide a white oak stake?"

"Well you see, me and Klaus go way back..." Enzo started, Caroline kicked him under the table sending him a glare. Enzo sent her a smile in return.

"This is not the time to joke around." Stefan said and eyed him, Enzo rolled his eyes and leaned back in the chair.

"I have no idea where he would hide it Elijah." Stefan said and turned towards him, Elijah nodded.

"Then might I suggest we start searching for it, before Niklaus returns home to fetch it." Everyone but Enzo nodded, standing up they started to search for the stake.

Caroline walked into what seemed to be his art studio/study. He had an unfinished painting, it was of a landscape. Moving to the desk she opened up the drawers, searching through them. When she found nothing she moved onto the bookshelves, hoping that he would of hid it behind some books. When she again found nothing she stopped in her tracks scanning the room.

"If I were a paranoid psychopathic killer, where would I hide the only weapon that could kill me?" She asked herself out loud, her eyes moved over the room, finally settling upon a painting. Moving over towards it she lifted it a little, behind it was a safe. Rolling her eyes she grabbed a hold of the handle ready to rip the door off, only to feel pain shoot through her hand.

"Vervain." she whispered out.

* * *

Klaus walked into the hideout, his mind racing over what he had told Cami. Waling up the stairs he made his way to his study. Upon entering he noticed that something was off, his papers weren't in order, his books had been moved as well. His moved across the room and landed on the landscape painting that had been hiding the safe. Flashing over to it he removed it, there the safe was. No door and the white oak stake missing. Elijah, he first thought. How had he managed to find it. That's when he heard a creek in the floor, turning around he saw someone he hadn't expected to see for at least a hundred years.

"Looking for this?" She asked and held up the white oak stake, Klaus looked from her face to the stake she was holding up.

"Caroline..." He whispered out.

"Klaus." She said back, and gave him a small smile.

"What... What are you doing here?" He moved closer to her, any previous anger and rage gone.

"Well a little birdie told me that you had gone off the rails, I was asked to come to you and hopefully calm you down." Rebekah, he thought.

"Rebekah sent you." Caroline gave him a nod, he felt his lips twitch into a grin. His sister were smarter than he gave her credit for.

"So, care to tell me what Rebekah did to set you off into a murdering spree?" He locked eyes with her.

"She didn't inform you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well if I knew I wouldn't be asking you, now would I?" She lied with a smile on her face. There she was, with that sharp tongue of hers, he thought.

Klaus sent her a crooked smile. "Well love, she did the one thing I never expected her to do. She betrayed me, she lured Mikael into New Orleans, just to get rid of me. So you can see why I am hell bent on making her suffer." Caroline eyed him for a minute.

"So you intend to do what? Hunt her down to the end of the world? Isn't that a little hypocritical." She said, looking him straight in the eye.

"I think I have every reason to go on this quest of revenge." He responded coolly.

"But in doing so, you would become the one thing you hate. Mikael." She responded, Klaus flashed in front of her. Standing inches away from her, Caroline felt her breath hitch. She stared up into his blue eyes.

"I suggest you stop speaking love."

"Or what?" She asked, daringly. Seeing how far she could go with him. Choosing to not answer her question, Klaus backed her into the wall, putting his hands on either side of her face he leaned in closer.

"Caroline, be a dear and hand over the white oak stake."

"No." She said, her eyes never leaving his.

"No?"

"No." She said again.

"You do realize I could just break your arm and take it myself." He threatened.

"Then do it." She whispered. If her heart could beat, it would probably be racing and skipping a few beats. She could smell him, his scent intoxicating to her. His presence driving her slightly insane. Her eyes fell down to his lips, they were a dark pinkish, and oh how she wanted to lean in and kiss them again.

Klaus noticed that she glanced down to his lips and had to restrain himself from grinning. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. If only she knew how she drove him mad, how he had spent every night dreaming of their time in the woods. It was like a record playing on repeat in his mind.

"Im sorry." She whispered and he felt a sharp pain in his lower back, turning his head he saw her hold a needle, he could only assume it contained wolves bane and vervain mixed with some sedative. He felt himself slouch onto her, feeling the mixture take its toll. And soon he dropped to the ground. Caroline let out a breath, glancing down at him, she felt bad. But she didn't have time to think about it, cause in the doorway was Elijah,Stefan and Enzo. Giving her a nod they picked Klaus up and carried him to his bedroom.

* * *

**Alright, I tried to make this chapter longer! My apologize if you still find it too short. Thoughts? /Scars**


	4. Chapter 4

**Knows-it-all - Awe I'm glad you love it! And I sent you a pm :)**

**sandiw1875 - No he wont be ;) And thank you!**

**Ouat-in-vampirediaries - haha, I'm glad you like it :D And maybe we can ;)**

**Hairi Esh Mooncake - I totally agree with you, I'm still hoping on a wild Caroline shows up in New Orleans XD**

**Klaroline-lovegames - Well what can I say, I like to please my readers :)**

**SweetyK - Im glad that you do :)**

**Kedesh13 - I will keep on writing, and ill write even more! :D And so do I!**

**Tygee - Wait no more :D**

**Hellzz-on-Earth - I've always seen Stefan as like an overprotective brother when it comes to him and Caroline. And yes Enzo for the comedy, I figured since I can't put Kol in this, might as well take someone who slightly resembles him ;)**

**Sanaya1995 - Wait no more! :D**

**Hazel21 - Glad you did :)**

**xxxLeanniexxx - More you shall have!**

* * *

Klaus opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings he saw that he were in his bed.

"Good morning sunshine." He heard an accented voice say, turning his head to his left he saw a man sitting in the arm chair. He had dark hair,brown eyes, dark stubble. He was sitting with his leg propped up on the other, he had a phone in his hand.

"Who are you?" Klaus asked, eyeing the man carefully. The man in the chair finally looked up at him, a grin spreading across his face.

"Im Enzo." He said, Klaus tried to place his face and name to someone he had met, but he came up with nothing.

"And what pray tell are you doing in my bed room, Enzo?" Enzo shrugged.

"I was put on baby sitting duty, by your brother. Elijah I believe he was called. I were to text him the minute you woke up." He drawled. Klaus rolled his eyes, of course his brother had put someone to watch over him. Then he remembered last night, Caroline had shoved a needle in his back. Anger suddenly overcame him, he got out of the bed and stared down at Enzo.

"Tell me Enzo, where is Caroline?" Enzo got a smirk on his face.

"You see, your brother said you would most likely be mad at her when you woke up. So therefore he force fed me vervain, so I can't be compelled to reveal her location. But rest assured mate, she will make her appearance soon." Klaus glared daggers at the man, he was mad at himself for letting Caroline catch him off guard. He made a silent promise to never let her do that again.

Right then they heard a knock on the door, Klaus got a smirk to his face.

"Well if it isn't my favorite ripper." Stefan sent Klaus a stony look. "Klaus." He said and motioned for Enzo to leave the room. Klaus watched the dark haired man leave, and Stefan took his place in the arm chair.

"So you are on baby sitting duty now then, I assume?" He asked, eyeing the dirty blonde male. Stefan gave him a nod.

"So tell me, where exactly in Mystic Falls is my sister?" Klaus sat down on the bed, eyeing Stefan.

"Ah, I can't tell you that. Cause I wouldn't know." Stefan lied, Klaus raised his eyebrow at him, a crooked smile appearing on his lips. In a flash he held Stefan by the throat and up against a wall.

"Don't lie to me Stefan. If you value your life you will tell me where Rebekah and Marcel are hiding." He hissed, Stefan choked, trying to remove Klaus' hand from his throat.

"I...dont...know...where...they...are..." Stefan managed to get out, he felt Klaus' hand tighten and he could feel his neck slowly starting to break.

"Wrong answer mate." Klaus whispered, and just as he was about to break his neck he was flung back onto the bed. Stefan dropped to the ground, gasping for air. Klaus was up in a second ready to attack the person who had flung him away, only to be met by Caroline, she was glaring at him.

"Are you out of your mind?" She snapped at him, Klaus looked down at Stefan and then back up at her, giving her a shrug.

"Maybe I am love." He said, Caroline rolled her eyes at him and helped Stefan up. He watched as Stefan leaved the room, leaving him and Caroline alone.

"You know what you did last night was rude love, I should kill you for pulling something like that." He said, his eyes locking with her.

"Then why don't you go ahead and do it, what is it you usually say.. Oh yes, 'have at it' " She mimicked his accent, making him smile.

"Your accent is terrible sweetheart." He said, cursing himself for not being able to stay mad at her. Caroline gave him a small smile.

"Well you never stuck around to teach me it properly." She said and sat down in the arm chair, she motioned for him to sit as well. He took a seat on the bed again, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I was under the impression I wouldn't be seeing you until much later." He stated.

"You weren't, but when I heard you almost killing Stefan I had to move in. Can't have you killing my best friend, now can I." She said.

"So who is Enzo? And why is he with you and the ripper?" Klaus asked.

"He's my boyfriend." Caroline said quickly, waiting for his reaction. She saw his face harden, the little musing twinkle in his eye whenever he looked at her were gone as well, and she started to laugh.

"What so funny Caroline?" He bit out.

"You. How gullible you are." She said a smile on her face, Klaus looked at her confused.

"Enzo is not my boyfriend, dear god. I already have one psycho accented killer on my hand, I don't need another one." Klaus felt a smile grow on his face.

"For the record love, I am not gullible." He said, Caroline smiled at him.

"Sure you aren't." She replied. Klaus sent her a dimpled smile. Then he saw her face get serious.

"Where you ever going to tell me about Hayley?" She asked, Klaus let out a sigh, he dropped his head. Of course she knew about Hayley, he thought.

"Maybe, in a few years. We were doing good Caroline, and I knew if I told you she was pregnant I'd probably lose you forever." Caroline gave him a nod.

"You're right." She said, eyeing him. Klaus felt sadness wash over him. "But, that was then. And this is now." She continued. Klaus looked at her, confusion written all over his face.

"What are you saying?" He asked.

"Im saying that I'm taking a chance, I'm going to get to know you. And before you go into a fit of rage, No, I am not doing this because Rebekah asked me to make you calm. Im doing this for me." She said, Klaus had momentarily forgotten all about Rebekah and Marcel.

"And how do I know you aren't just lying to me?" He questioned her, Caroline shrugged and stood up.

"I don't know, you'll just have to trust me." As she moved to walk out of the room she heard him say.

"A bit hard to do that, when the last time you shoved a needle in my back." Caroline grinned, turning around she said.

"That was not you trusting me, that was you being foolish, letting your guard down." Klaus smiled as she walked out of his room. Running Rebekah and Marcel out of town might of just been the best thing to ever happened to him, he thought.

* * *

"**_Nadia have you figured out a way to retrieve my body, to make it stop aging?_**" Katherine asked.

"_No, not yet. Im questioning the human, Matt. But all he knows is that Damon has it,you'll have to figure out where it is. Flirt with Damon or something._"

Marcel was leaning against the wall listening in on the conversation, Who was Nadia? And why were Elena speaking about her body needing to be retrieved, and to be stopped aging.

"_Katherine, have some patient. We will get your body back, you just have to pretend to be Elena Gilbert for a little while longer._" He heard Nadia say.

"**_Hurry up_**." He heard Elena/Katherine hiss. Hearing her move towards the door he quickly flashed around the corner. Once he heard her open the door he walked around it flashing her a grin.

"Elena, Rebekah asked me to come and find you. She's showering and was wondering if she could borrow some of your clothes." Elena/Katherine stared up at him, before she plastered a fake smile on her lips.

"Of course, let me pick something out for her." Elena/Katherine moved back into the room, she returned shortly with some clothes.

"There you go." She said and handed them over, Marcel gave her a smile and turned around walking back to the room him and Rebekah were staying in. Upon entering the room he closed the door and put the clothes on the bed. He heard that the shower were still running, he started to pace. Something was obviously going on, and he needed to tell Rebekah about what he had heard.

He heard the shower stop and soon the door opened, Rebekah emerged in a towel, as she saw him she gave him a smile. Her smile however dropped when she saw the serious look on his face.

"Marcel, is something wrong?" She asked, Marcel eyed her for a moment, he desperately wanted to rip that towel off of her, and have his way with her. Forcing his mind out of the gutter he said.

"What do you know about someone named Katherine?" Rebekah looked at him confused.

"Katherine was a doppelganger, she looked just like Elena, she killed herself and became a vampire so Nik couldn't use her for the ritual. She spent 500 years running from him, why?"

"I just heard someone named Nadia call Elena, Katherine, and there was something about retrieving a body, making it stop aging." Rebekah's eye's grew wide.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." She said, she quickly moved over to her jacket, fishing out her phone she dialed Damon's phone number.

"This better be good Barbie." She heard him say.

"Where are you?" Rebekah asked.

"Im walking the streets of Mystic Falls, enjoying the lovely night air. Why, miss me?" Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"We have a serious problem Damon, Marcel overheard Elena talking on the phone with someone named Nadia, whoever this person is, she called Elena, Katherine."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." She heard him say,

"My words exactly. Now do you care to tell me how Katherine Pierce is still alive, and walking around in Elena's body?"

She heard him sigh. "Katherine's father was a traveller, which means she is one as well, Nadia is her long lost daughter. She took Katherine away for a few months, to teach her how to over take someone's body, I'm guessing on her death bed, she took over Elena's. But that doesn't explain how she can manage to over take her mind 24/7 . Look pretend like nothing is going on, I'm going to talk to Judgy." He said and hung up, Rebekah put her phone away and turned to Marcel.

"You heard him, we'll pretend like we don't know its Katherine." She said, Marcel gave her a nod, watching her as she picked up the clothes and moved into the bathroom again.

* * *

Klaus made his way downstairs, he was met by Elijah,Stefan,Caroline and Enzo, sitting around a table.

"Ah, well if it isn't my baby sitter, ripper, brother, Caroline." Caroline looked up at him, sending him a small smile.

"Niklaus, please. Have a seat." Elijah said and pulled out a chair for him, Klaus ignored it and moved to sit next to Caroline. Caroline gave him a look, and he sent her a dimpled smile, making her look away from him. Elijah watched the exchange, it intrigued him how his brother worked around this girl.

"So what are we discussing?"

"You." Stefan said, sending him a glare.

"Ah, and what have you decided to do with me? Lock me up? Have the witches desiccate me?"

"Actually, we decided to perform a binding spell, of some sort. Miss Forbes suggested the idea." Klaus looked at Caroline, she was looking at her nails.

"A binding spell?" Klaus said and turned his attention back to his brother.

"Yes, Sophie Deveraux will be coming by later to perform this spell. It will bind you to Miss Forbes, if you were to skip town the spell would slowly start to kill her."

Klaus turned his attention back to Caroline, he was glaring at her.

"Are you out of your mind?" He hissed at her, Caroline looked at him.

"Maybe a little, but then again I have been around you a lot recently." She said jokingly back, trying to lighten the mood. Klaus wasn't having any of it, turning back to his brother he said.

"And if I don't agree to do this?"

"We can always force you." Elijah said, eyeing his brother. Klaus understood him immediately, they were 4 against him, or technically 3, he wouldn't harm Caroline like that. Letting out a sigh he said.

"I'll do it." Caroline gave him a smile, Elijah nodded at him and stood up.

"I'll go call Sophie." He said and walked away from them.

"My, my you certainly have him whipped Caroline." Enzo mused, grinning at Klaus. Klaus sent him a glare.

"Mind your manners, or you might just find yourself dead." Klaus threatened. Enzo shrugged.

"I don't fear death mate, so if you are going to kill me get it over with." Caroline sent Enzo a glare, standing up she looked at Klaus.

"Why don't you show me around the house?" She asked him, Klaus moved his attention from Enzo to Caroline. He sent her a smile, standing up he extended his arm towards her, she grabbed a hold of it and they were off.

Stefan looked over to Enzo, shaking his head he stood up. "The difference between Klaus and me, is that he will actually kill you. Don't push him." Stefan said before he turned around walking away from him. Enzo stared at Stefan's retreating back, taking in his words. Truth be told he didn't want to die, but he couldn't show fear amongst them, they were stronger than him. And he couldn't afford to show any weakness around them.

* * *

"And this, as you should know is my study." Klaus said as they walked into it. He had showed her the library,kitchen,rooftop,his bedroom and now his study. Caroline gave him a smile, letting go of his arm she walked over to the painting that stood on the paint tripod.

"Did you do this?" She asked turning her head slightly, soon realizing that he was standing besides her.

"Why yes I did." He said, he looked at her. She turned her attention back to the painting.

"Beautiful." She whispered.

"Indeed" He said, as he looked at her. Caroline turned to him again, realizing he had meant her, she felt a blush creep up her cheeks. Klaus gave her a dimpled smile.

Moving away from the painting she sat down onto his desk, Klaus eyed her for a moment and took a seat in the chair across from it.

"So..." Caroline said as she looked around the room. Klaus raised his eyebrow at her. Caroline let out a nervous laugh.

"God I don't know what to talk about." She said, looking at him. He smiled at her.

"We don't have to talk, we can simply sit in silence, if that's what you want." Caroline shook her head.

"No I want to talk, I want to get to know you. Understand you." Klaus let out a chuckle and sent her a crooked grin.

"I think we will need more than a night if you wish to understand me Caroline. I am a very complicated man."

"Don't I know it." She said, smiling at him. Klaus let out a laugh.

"How about we play a game?" He asked, Caroline looked at him in surprise.

"What kind of game?"

"Its simple really, you tell me everything you've learnt about me, I in return tell you everything I've learnt about you. The winner gets a prize." Caroline eyed him.

"What kind of prize?"

"That's up to the winner to decide." He said, grinning at her.

"Alright, but no sex!" She said, Klaus raised both his eyebrows at her.

"You really think I'd ask for something like that?"

"Yes." She said teasingly, Klaus sent her a smile.

"Go ahead love, ladies first." Caroline crossed her legs and started to think about all she knew about Klaus.

"I know you like to paint." She began, he gave her a nod. "You like to plot evil diabolical plans to take over the world." He let out a laugh. "You like horses, gathering from your clothing choices I'd say your favorite color is either black,grey or blue. You hate Mikael, who is also your step-father. You have 5 siblings, one of them died during your human days, which made your mother turn you all into vampires. You have huge anger issues, and you have mood swings worse than a pregnant lady." Klaus rolled his eyes at her, giving her a smile. "Deep down all you have ever wanted was to be accepted, to feel safe and loved. Even thou you wont ever admit that to anyone, I can see it on you. And I also know that you are in love with me." She ended with, sending him a small smile. Klaus stared at her, he was a bit thrown off guard, he didn't expect her to know all of this about him. Snapping out of his thoughts he quickly got a smile to his face.

"I see you know more about me than I thought, didn't you say you hated me? And wasn't I your nr 1 enemy at some point?"

"Ah Mr Mikaelson, I would assume you knew, keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer." She said, Klaus smiled back at her.

"Your turn." She said eagerly, she wanted to know what he knew about her.

"Favorite color is yellow and blue, you too like horses. You wish to travel the world, and get out of the boring town you grew up in. You are a neurotic control freak, you appreciate art and views, however I wouldn't say you are quiet interested in them. You love your friends beyond all else, and you would die for them. You have a mother, who is a sheriff. Your father left her for another man. Your father also got killed my Alaric Saltzman, and he then decided to not become a vampire. You put on a hard front, pretending that everything is alright, but deep down I can see the scared little girl. Wishing, hoping that someone would for once put her first. I also know you used to be a cheerleader." He ended with, Caroline stared at him.

"Stalker much?" She said, and he let out a laugh. Smiling up at her he shrugged and said.

"Keep your friends close, keep gorgeous blondes even closer." Caroline tilted her head and smiled at him, feeling her cheeks flush.

"So, I'd like to believe I won, but it seems we have a draw." He said and eyed her.

"So we both win?" Caroline asked, Klaus nodded at her.

"Alright, what is it you want for your price?"

"I want to take you out on a date." He said bluntly, Caroline smiled and shook her head. He was kind of obvious, she thought.

"Alright, a date it is."

"And you love, what do you want?" Caroline grinned, feeling rather evil she said.

"Every person you meet tomorrow, you will greet them and give them a compliment." Klaus just looked at her.

"Are you serious?" He asked, Caroline nodded at him. He let out a sigh and stroked his stubble.

"Alright." He finally said, standing up he held out his hand. "I believe Sophie is here, shall we join everyone downstairs?" Caroline nodded and grabbed a hold of his hand, he helped her off the desk and placed her hand around his arm, leading her downstairs.

* * *

**And another chapter, thoughts? /Scars**


	5. Chapter 5

**Klarolineforever100 - Yes, Hayley is in the story :)**

**beverlie4055 - Im glad you do :D**

**vvlexivv - Awe I'm glad it put a smile on your face :)**

**Sanaya1995 - Im glad you loved it all, and I wont keep you waiting for long! Scouts honor ;)**

**sandiw1875 - Thank you :)**

**Alexxis T. Swan - Awe! Hopefully you'll grow to like it ^^'**

**Hellzz-on-Earth - Wait no more! And I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter ^-^**

**Klaroline Isn't Over - Happy you love it :)**

**Iansarmy - Updating now ;)**

**xxxLeanniexxx - Indeed there will be :D**

**Kedesh13 - You wont have to wait long! Cause its here :D**

**Ouat-in-vampirediaries - Glad you do ^-^**

**helenastuer - Im happy that you do :D**

* * *

Caroline sat at the table tapping her fingers, could this take any longer? She thought as she watched Sophie put together everything she needed for the spell.

"Nervous?" She heard the accented voice of Enzo ask.

"No." She said, her eyes not leaving Sophie.

"What makes you think he wont skip town?" He asked and sat down across from her. Caroline turned her gaze towards him.

"He's in love with me." She said, Enzo stilled, looking at her in shock. Caroline shot him a small smile.

"Don't look so shocked, even the most terrible man in the world has got to love someone. I just happened to be that someone." She said casually. Enzo sent her a crooked grin, just then Elijah and Klaus made their way into the room.

"Are you all set up Sophie?" He asked and eyed the witch, she gave him a nod. Elijah looked at Caroline and motioned for her to come over to them. She felt a hand wrap around her arm, looking up she saw Stefan staring down at her.

"Are you sure about this Caroline? I can do it for you..." He started but Caroline held up her hand to silence him.

"He wont skip town if its me, he cares too much about me to be the one who kills me." She said, Stefan sighed in defeat and nodded. Letting go of her arm he stepped back and watched her move over to Klaus,Elijah and Sophie.

Sophie picked up a knife and handed it to Klaus, he cut his palm and let a few drops of his blood fall into the silver goblet that Elijah was holding. He handed the knife to Caroline and she proceeded to do the same. Caroline handed the knife back to Sophie who quickly took it and put it down on the floor. She grabbed the goblet from Elijah who stepped back as she started to chant.

Klaus glanced down at Caroline for a moment, she looked calm and collected. He heard Sophie stop chanting and handed the goblet to Caroline.

"Drink about half of it." She instructed and Caroline lifted the goblet to her lips and took a mouthful of the blood laced wine. She handed the cup to Klaus, their hands brushing as he reached over to take it from her. Klaus grinned as their hands touched, he felt the electricity shoot through his hand. Caroline let go of the goblet and watched him drink the remaining contents.

"There its done." Sophie said and looked at Elijah, he gave her a nod. "Thank you for your services Sophie." He said, She nodded back at him and packed herself up.

"You feel any different Care?" Stefan asked and walked over to them, Caroline turned to her friend and shook her head.

"No I feel normal." She reassured him, Stefan nodded at her.

"Well this has been a fun day, but I will be heading to bed. Good night." Enzo said as he stood up leaving them.

"Enzo is right, I think we all should retire for the day." Stefan said.

"What time is it?" Caroline suddenly asked.

"A bit after midnight, why?" Stefan answered, Caroline got a grin on her face, she turned to Klaus and raised her eyebrow.

"Don't you have something to say?" She asked him, grinning. Klaus bit the inside of his cheeks, he sent her a glare and turned to Elijah.

"Elijah, you look good in your suit." He managed to get out, Elijah raised his eyebrow at his younger brother. Klaus turned to Stefan.

"Stefan, you are a really great friend to Caroline." Stefan looked confused, why was Klaus giving them compliments. Klaus turned to Caroline and gave her a crooked grin.

"And you my dear, you might just be even more evil than me."

"Hardly." She said, smiling up at him. Klaus grabbed a hold of her hand lifting it up he placed a kiss on it. "Good night Caroline, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." Caroline blushed and watched him give her a dimpled grin before he took off up the stairs.

Turning around she saw Elijah and Stefan's confused looks. "We played a game, we both won. He wanted a date and I told him he had to give everyone he met today a compliment." She quickly said, Elijah felt his lips twitch up into a smile. This girl surely was interesting, he thought. Stefan smiled and shook his head.

"Only you would try and make Klaus do something nice." He said and walked up to her, giving her a quick hug he bade her good night. Caroline looked over to Elijah.

"Well, I'm going to go and sleep as well. Good night Elijah." She said and sent him a smile.

"Miss Forbes, " He started, Caroline turned around and looked at him. "Yes?" She said.

"I would like to speak to you tomorrow, if that's alright?" Caroline eyed him for a moment and gave him a nod.

"Sure, when and where?"

"My study, around 6pm?"

"I'll be there." She said, giving him another smile she made her way upstairs and towards her room. Elijah watched her leave, He wanted to know more about this girl that had caught the interest of his brother. Fishing up his phone from his pocket he sent a quick text message.

_You can come home now, Niklaus seems to have calmed down -E_

* * *

Rebekah was sitting in the backyard of the boarding house, enjoying the chilly morning air. She wanted to call Elijah, ask him how Nik was doing. Ask him how Caroline was doing, but she knew it would be too dangerous. Nik could trace the phone call to Mystic Falls easily. She sighed and lifted up the coffee cup she was holding to her lips and took a sip.

Not only was she afraid that her brother would come to kill her and Marcel, but now she had Katherine issues to deal with as well. Why couldn't the doppelganger bitch just die?, She thought. 'Because I'm Katherine Pierce, and I'm a survivor' She thought and mimicked Katherines voice in her head. She heard the backdoor slide open and saw Damon step up. He closed the door and walked over to her.

"Where is your Ken?" He asked, Rebekah rolled her eyes at him.

"He has a name Damon, and its Marcel. He's still sleeping." She said, as she watched him sit down besides her.

"So what did the witch have to say?"

"Not much, she said it was possible. She had only seen Katherine for a brief moment, but she had disappeared again." Rebekah looked at him confused.

"Seen her for a brief moment? What are you on about?"

"Oh that's right you don't know, Okay so this crazy ancestor of Bonnie's came back, she was the one who created the veil, aka the other side. She made Silas lover the anchor to the other side, so in order to bring the veil down he had to kill her. Anyways, Bonnie struck a deal with Qetsiyah, that's the witch who created the veil, and she made Bonnie the anchor, so now Bonnie is back from the dead, and she gets to say goodbye to people once they die." He explained, Rebekah sat there with her mouth slightly open.

"Yes I know, its a lot to take in either way, she told us to talk to wonder boy Donovan, he's been occupied by a traveller before." Rebekah closed her mouth and nodded at him.

"How could you not notice it was Katherine?" She asked and eyed Damon, Damon shrugged.

"She's pretty good at pretending to be Elena." Rebekah smiled and shook her head, that was true, she thought.

"Katherine Pierce, always a survivor." He said out loud, Rebekah nodded in agreement.

"You do know she's not going to give up easily right?"

"I know."

"And you can't turn her into a vampire?"

"Nope." Damon said and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Well isn't this just highly complicated." Rebekah murmured out, taking another sip from her coffee.

"So are you going to tell me why Klaus is suddenly hell bent on killing you?" He asked and eyed her. Rebekah froze and looked up at him. Sighing she turned her head towards him.

"A few years ago we were in New Orleans, my brothers were running the town, and I was in love with Marcel. But my brother stood in the way of that love, so I went to a witch called Genevieve, and asked her to locate Mikael and bring him into town. To get rid of Nik. I never planned on telling him about it, but Genevieve had other ideas, she informed him about what we did and now he wants me dead."

"Oh wow." Damon said, Rebekah looked down towards her hands holding the cup. Then she felt an arm move around her shoulders. She looked up and saw Damon had moved closer to her and was now somewhat hugging her. He didn't say anything, he just held her. Rebekah leaned into his embrace. And they sat like that in silence.

* * *

Caroline groaned as she woke up, opening her eyes she stretched before sitting up.

"Good morning love." She jumped at the voice, turning around she saw Klaus sitting on the arm chair in the corner, his sketch book in his lap.

"You scared me." She breathed out, calming herself down.

"Yes, I can see that." He mused, sending her a dimpled smile. Caroline ran a hand through her messy morning hair.

"What are you doing in here anyways?" She asked and eyed him.

"Well, Stefan,Enzo and Elijah are all out, and seeing as I can't really keep far away from you I decided to wait for you to wake up, so that I could take you on that date I was promised." He said, smiling at her. She moved her eyes towards the clock on her nightstand it read '11.30am'.

"Okay, if you leave I'll get ready." She said, Klaus stood up and gave her a nod before he started to move out of the room.

"Wait, aren't you forgetting something?" She asked, he turned around and saw the grin on her face. He rolled his eyes at her.

"You look absolutely ravishing with your morning hair, Caroline." He sent her a dimpled smile and walked out of her room.

"Why thank you kind sir." She called out as he left. Grinning she flipped the covers off of her, making her way to the bathroom.

About 40 minutes later Caroline were skipping down the stairs, today was going to be a good day, she thought. And all that went into the drains as she saw Hayley, a very pregnant Hayley.

"Hayley.." She breathed out, stopping in the stairs as she watched the brunette.

"Caroline." Hayley responded warily. Slowly moving down the rest of the steps she asked.

"How are you?" Hayley gave her a slight shrug.

"Could of been better." She said and gave Caroline a small smile.

"Oh is something wrong with the baby?" She quickly asked, Hayley shook her head.

"Nono, its not like that. The baby is fine, it's just, I'm not all too pleased about the situation." She said.

"Oh." Caroline said, Hayley didn't want to be pregnant with Klaus' child.

"Im surprised you aren't freaking out, didn't you have a thing for Klaus?" Hayley asked and eyed her, Caroline felt her cheeks flush.

"Uhm, well..." She was interrupted by footsteps, turning around she saw Klaus walking over towards them.

"Hayley." He said coolly, turning to Caroline he gave her a smile.

"Ready to leave?" He asked, Caroline looked over at Hayley and then back to him. "Yeah." She said.

"I trust you will be fine wolf?" Klaus asked and eyed the brunette, she gave him a nod.

"Elijah will be here any minute." Klaus scoffed, Caroline looked at him. He motioned for her to follow him, but she wouldn't move.

"You are forgetting something you know." She said teasingly, Klaus wanted to strangle her. He glanced over at Hayley again and bit out.

"You look lovely today Hayley." Hayley looked at him with shock, Caroline grinned and skipped past him, Klaus rolled his eyes and walked after her. Hayley stood there, still in shock.

"Did he just say that?" She asked out loud.

* * *

Klaus had taken her for a walk around New Orleans, stopping a few times to compliment random people. Klaus hated to admit it, but he loved watching Caroline smile and laugh every time he awkwardly complimented someone.

"I thought hell would freeze over before Klaus Mikaelson complimented strangers on the streets, little did I know all it took was a game." She teased him, he sent her a grin and shook his head.

"Last time I'm playing any games with you sweetheart." Caroline smiled at him.

"Now how come I don't believe that?" Klaus shrugged and smiled at her, she grabbed a hold of his arm as the continued down the street. Klaus looked down towards their intertwined arms, it felt right, he thought. Looking back up he put a smile on his face.

"I can see why you wanted to take this town back, its amazing." Caroline said, as she looked at the many tourists walking around, pointing at the stores in awe.

"If only you had taken me up on that offer." He mused, Caroline rolled her eyes at him. They kept on walking until they came upon a bar. The sign read 'Rousseau's' , Klaus opened the door for her and she walked in.

It was a small cozy bar, behind the bar a blonde woman stood, she looked up as she heard the door open.

"Klaus." She said, her eyes moved over to the blonde besides him, she had never seen her before.

"Cami, I want you to meet Caroline, Caroline this is Cami." He said and introduced them, Caroline gave the girl a friendly smile, but her mind was racing. Who was this girl? Another girl Klaus had slept with? Then she remembered what he had said to her during their game. 'Keep your friends close, but keep gorgeous blondes even closer.' She felt a slight stab to her heart.

"Cami here is a... Well, a friend." Cami gave him a look. "We aren't friends Klaus." She said, Klaus motioned for Caroline to take a seat at the bar.

"Scotch for me and a Vodka tonic for her." Cami nodded and started to make their drinks.

"So how do you two know each other?" Caroline asked, eyeing the blonde girl.

"Well, he came into town and compelled me to be his friend, I then had a 16 year old witch reverse it, and ever since I've been on vervain." Cami said and dropped off their drinks. Caroline looked over to Klaus raising an eyebrow.

"Seriously?" She asked, Klaus gave her a shrug.

"Marcel liked her, I needed her to co-operate." He said casually, Caroline scoffed at him.

"You are such a douche." She said, Klaus looked at her, he now raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah that's right, you heard me." Klaus smiled at her and shook his head.

"Oh by the way, you forgot something." She said and eyed Cami, Klaus gritted his teeth as he turned to Cami.

"You look beautiful today Cami." Cami eyed him, then she turned her attention back to Caroline. "Long story short, we played a game, both won, this is my prize, watching him compliment people for a day." Cami grinned.

"Nice one." She said, Caroline gave her a small smile back. She watched Cami move away from them and serve other people.

"Did you enjoy yourself today?" Klaus asked and sipped on his scotch, Caroline nodded at him.

"Yes, thank you for showing me the city." Klaus gave her a small smile.

"So what was the point of you showing me this bar, and introducing me to Cami?" She asked, eyeing him. Klaus gave her a shrug.

"This happens to be my favorite bar, and I thought you should meet Cami. You two will surely get along." He said. Caroline nodded at him.

"Did you two ever.. You know.." Klaus gave her a grin.

"No Caroline, I never slept with Cami." Caroline felt a blush creep up her cheeks, which only made Klaus grin more.

"Why do you wonder?" He asked, Caroline shrugged and took a sip from her drink.

"Just you said, 'Keep your friends close, keep gorgeous blondes even closer.' And she is blonde, and well, she is good looking." She mumbled out, refusing to look him in the eyes. Klaus let out a chuckle.

"Rest assured Caroline, you are the only blonde for me." Caroline snapped her eyes up to his, a small smile spread onto her lips as she felt herself blush even more. Klaus gave her a dimpled smile.

Deciding to change the topic Caroline asked. "What time is it?" Klaus fished his phone up and checked the time.

"3.40pm." He said, Caroline gave him a nod. "We should probably head back, Stefan might worry if I'm gone for too long." Klaus rolled his eyes and downed the remaining of his scotch. "Can't keep the ripper waiting." He said as he watched Caroline down her drink. Standing up, Klaus put some money on the counter and walked out of the bar with her.

* * *

**Wubwub another chapter, thoughts? /Scars**


	6. Chapter 6

**sandiw1875 - Im glad you liked it :)**

**beverlie4055 - Yay :D**

**Kedesh13 - So could I xD hahaha**

**xxxLeanniexxx - Im glad you liked the twist ^-^**

**Jesse246 - Thank you :)**

**Sanaya1995 - Yes, Genevieve will be in the fan fic, however it wont be exactly like it is in The Originals ^-^**

**sambam17 - Thank you ^-^**

* * *

Upon returning to the house they were met by Elijah,Hayley,Stefan,Enzo and some red headed witch Caroline didn't recognize.

"Look who decided to stop by, Niklaus." Elijah said and motioned towards the red head. The woman sent Klaus a flirty smile, which Caroline of course noticed.

"Genevieve." Klaus said, sending her a smile back. She moved forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek, Caroline took in the exchange, feeling a slight anger rise up in her.

"Klaus, I hope I'm not.." She eyed Caroline. "Interrupting something." Klaus shook his head, "I was just done showing Caroline around New Orleans, lets go to my study and chat." He said, and gestured for her to follow him up the stairs. Once they were gone Caroline turned around towards the group.

"Who is that?" She asked, with a bit more anger than she expected. Stefan and Enzo raised their eyebrows at her, clearing noticing the anger laced in her voice.

"That's the witch who not only tortured Rebekah, but also informed Niklaus about what Rebekah,Marcel and herself did." Elijah said, looking at Caroline.

"Shouldn't he be furious at her?" Caroline asked, Elijah gave her a slight shrug.

"He should, but this is Niklaus we are talking about, who knows how his mind works." He turned around and started to walk away with Hayley, he quickly turned around and looked straight at Caroline.

"Are we still on for 6 o'clock Miss Forbes?" Caroline gave him a nod and watched him leave with Hayley. Turning her attention towards Stefan and Enzo she could see the confusion on Stefan's face, and the huge grin on Enzo's.

"Was that anger, maybe a hint of jealousy we heard?" Enzo asked, Caroline rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't be ridiculous." She said and moved around them.

"Caroline.." She heard Stefan say, she sighed and turned around.

"What?" She asked.

"You know you can tell me if you are falling for Klaus, I mean, you did say you didn't regret sleeping with him."

"And I don't, but I don't know if I'm falling for him." She said, Enzo rolled his eyes.

"Sweetheart, you were just jealous of that girl, your voice were laced with anger and jealousy. You just admitted to not regretting sleeping with the man who made your life hell, I'd say you are way past falling." Enzo said and moved closer to her.

"I'd say you've already fallen, you just keep it hidden and locked away because you don't want to hurt your friends." Enzo was close to her, she could feel his breath on her cheek as he whispered to her.

"Let go Caroline." She felt him press a kiss to her cheek, and he backed away from her. She stood frozen, her eyes slightly big, she knew he was right. She always kept everything locked up and hidden when it came to Klaus, all so that her friends wouldn't be hurt. Stefan had been watching the whole exchange, he hadn't heard the last words Enzo had said, but they seemed to have an effect on Caroline, cause she was standing still, almost frozen.

He watched Enzo walk away, a satisfied smirk on his face. Stefan walked up to Caroline and carefully grabbed her arm.

"Care?" He asked sincerely, Caroline snapped out of her thoughts and looked from the hand on her arm up to the face of the person touching her. Seeing it was Stefan she relaxed, she had momentarily forgotten that he was there in the room with her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Are you alright? What did Enzo say?"

"Nothing, he just, he said the truth. That's all." She said and gave him a reassuring smile.

"So, apparently you seem to have an appointment around 6, would you care to spend the next 2 hours with me?" Stefan asked her, Caroline smiled and gave him a nod.

"Why I most certainly would like that Mr Salvatore." She said playfully, Stefan grinned at her, and they walked off, out of the house.

* * *

Rebekah and Marcel were sitting in Bonnie Bennetts living room, around them sat Damon,Jeremy,Matt and Tyler Lockwood. Bonnie were standing besides Jeremy, eyeing the two of them carefully.

"So what you are telling us is that Katherine is in Elena's body, impersonating her, to retrieve her own body, and have some witch or Traveller fix it?" Matt asked.

"Precisely, and your new friend Nadia is only using you to get information about Elena, and the location of Katherines body." Damon said.

"That's why your vervain bracelet is missing, Nadia or Katherine must of taken it off of you, and compelled you to think you still had it on." Bonnie said.

"So how do we fix this?" Matt asked.

"Why I'm so glad you asked Donovan, you see you had a Traveller in you once, how did you get rid of him?"

"Katherine, she stabbed him with this dagger." He said.

"Where is this dagger now?" Damon asked again.

"I have it, Nadia asked me to keep it safe."

"Well what are you waiting for wonder boy, go and get it." Damon said and leaned back in the arm chair.

"You could be a bit nicer Damon." Rebekah pointed out, Damon rolled his eyes at her.

"Im sorry if my manners are somewhat off today, but I just found out a psycho bitch has taken over my girlfriends body, and I very much want that girlfriend back in her own body." Damon said and sent Rebekah a look. Rebekah gave him a shrug and watched as Matt left the room to retrieve the dagger.

"How could we not have noticed it was Katherine?" Jeremy asked.

"Because she compelled your friend to get details about Elena's life." Damon answered him.

"But still, I should of noticed that it was Katherine and not Elena." Jeremy said, feeling bad that he hadn't noticed that anything was wrong.

"Its not your fault Jer." Bonnie said and placed her hand on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

Matt returned with the dagger handing it to Damon. "So what now?" He asked.

"Now we kill Katherine Pierce for good." He said, a grin on his face.

* * *

Klaus entered his study, Genevieve behind him. He pulled out a chair for her to sit on, she sat down and watched as he leaned against the desk.

"So what can I do for you Klaus?" She asked and eyed him.

"I need you to perform a locater spell, I need to find Rebekah and Marcel." Genevieve got a smirk to her lips.

"I was under the impression you couldn't leave New Orleans."

"Small detail, I've already found a loop hole." He said, grinning at the witch.

"You always were 3 steps ahead of them, weren't you?" Klaus gave her a shrug. "Will you help me or not?" He asked, growing impatient with the witch.

"I'll help you, on one condition." Klaus raised his eyebrow at her.

"Go on." Genevieve smiled and stood up from the chair, she moved closer to him until she were only inches away from him.

"A kiss." Klaus looked at her in confusion, she smiled at him and traced her finger across his stubbled jaw.

"I want a kiss from you." She explained in more details, Klaus wanted to roll his eyes. He knew the witch liked him, but this was beyond ridiculous, he thought.

"Perform the spell first, and you shall have your kiss." He said, Genevieve moved away from him. Klaus brought her a map and one of his sisters necklaces. Genevieve moved it across the map as she mumbled some words. The Necklace shot upwards and landed on a familiar house. The Salvatore Boarding house. Klaus grinned, so Stefan had lied to him, he thought. He watched Genevieve roll the map up and hand it over to him, along with the necklace. He put the things away and turned back to her.

"Well." She said and eyed him, Klaus moved closer to her, his hands moving up to cup her face. She felt her hands move to his waist, and he leant down pressing his lips onto hers. Her lips were soft and welcoming, but she was not Caroline. That's when he heard a gasp coming from the door, pulling away he looked towards the doorway, there Caroline stood. Hurt and betrayal written all over her face.

"Caroline.." He breathed, but she was gone in a flash. Genevieve only grinned, she leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to his lips again.

"I'll see you soon." She said and walked out of the room, Klaus stood frozen in the middle of his study. He didn't know what to do, should he run after Caroline? Or should he wait until she had calmed down? Letting out a sigh he ran his hand through his hair, he picked up a small statue that stood on his desk and threw it into the wall.

* * *

Caroline flashed down the stairs and out of the house, Stefan saw her bend over and heard soft cries coming from her. He hurried over to her pulling her into a hug.

"Care what happened?" He asked and stroked her hair, she didn't answer him, she kept on crying in his arms.

"Is there anywhere we could go and talk about this?" He tried again, she nodded and took his hand, walking them towards the only bar she knew of. 'Rousseau's'.

Upon entering she saw Cami serving some other people, Cami heard the door open and saw Carolines familiar face, however something was off with the girl, she seemed to have been crying. Moving over to them she quickly asked.

"What happened?"

"Klaus." She said, Stefan took a seat besides Caroline eyeing the new blonde girl.

"Vodka tonic?" She asked, Caroline gave her a nod. "And keep them coming." Cami gave the girl a small smile and made her the drink. Setting it down in front of her she watched as Caroline downed it.

"Another." She said and waved the glass, Stefan eyed his best friend.

"Oh that's right, you two don't know each other. Stefan meet Cami, Cami meet Stefan." Stefan gave the woman a warm smile, which she returned. She put down another drink in front of Caroline and turned to take Stefans order.

"I'll have Bourbon." He said, she gave him a nod and placed a glass in front of him and poured him some Bourbon.

"So, are you going to tell us what happened?" Cami asked.

"He was kissing some girl, that red head." Caroline mumbled as Cami made her a new drink.

"He was kissing Genevieve?" Stefan asked, Caroline nodded at him.

"And you are so upset because..?" Stefan asked, Caroline looked at him and rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh..." Stefan said as he realized why she was so upset.

"You like him." He continued, Caroline let out a sad sigh and downed the drink.

"Look at that, someone likes Klaus." Cami said jokingly and made Caroline another drink.

"Well, he obviously doesn't feel the same, or else he wouldn't be walking around kissing red headed witches left and right." She spat out, Stefan smiled and shook his head. Noticing that Caroline was already on the way of being drunk.

"Im going to call Elijah and cancel your meeting with him." He said and stood up, moving away from the bar.

"What's wrong with me Cami? Why can't anyone just want me?" She asked, and stared into her drink before downing it. Cami gave the girl a sad smile.

"Nothing is wrong with you Caroline, I just met you an hour ago, and I can already tell that you are an amazing woman." Caroline got a sad smile to her face, shrugging she motioned for Cami to make her another drink.

"Did you let him explain why he was kissing the witch?" Cami suddenly asked, Caroline stilled for a moment and shook her head.

"No, I saw him kissing her and I just flashed away." Cami gave her a nod. "Maybe he had a reason for doing it." She reasoned, Caroline shrugged at her.

"Doesn't matter." She mumbled and downed another drink. Stefan returned a few minutes later, informing her that Elijah wanted to see her in the morning, at 11am. Caroline nodded and downed another drink.

Eventually Cami had to cut her off, and Stefan paid for their drinks taking Caroline home with him. Upon entering the house they stumbled up the stairs, he had never seen Caroline this drunk before.

"Care lift your foot, yes there, and the other one. Good girl." He said as he tried to instruct her on how to walk up the stairs. Reaching the top of the stairs he moved to pick her up and carry her to her room but she moved away from him.

"Im fine Stefan, you can go to bed." Stefan looked at her skeptically.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She said and nodded at him, Stefan kissed her forehead and wished her a good night before he took off towards his bedroom. Caroline stumbled down the hallway, stopping in front of his study. She saw him sit in one of the arm chairs, his sketch pad on his lap.

"You." She cried out and stumbled into the room, Klaus looked up and saw her enter. He could tell that she were drunk.

"You.. You..asshole." She barked at him, Klaus felt his lips twitch into a smile. Standing up he moved towards her.

"Caroline, you are drunk." He said.

"No shit Sherlock, how dare you take me out on a date just to make out with a stupid red headed witch seconds later." She shoved him back, going to shove him again he grabbed her arms.

"Carefully love, you almost sound jealous." he whispered, Caroline scoffed at him. Klaus smiled down at her, she was absolutely adorable when she denied her feelings for him, and he loved that she was jealous of Genevieve.

"Im not jealous." She said stubbornly, trying to move away from him.

"Then why did you go get wasted after seeing me with another woman?" Klaus asked as he looked her right in the eyes, waiting for her answer. Caroline searched her head for an answer, but nothing came up. So she did the only thing she could think of, she tip-toed and placed her lips onto his.

Klaus stiffened as he felt her warm lips crash upon his, I took him a moment to register what was happening before he had his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. Carolines hands moved up into his hair, tangling in his sandy curls. Klaus moved his tongue out asking for access to her mouth, Caroline quickly opened it and moaned as their tongues started to battle each other. She flashed them back into the wall, Klaus letting out a groan as his back hit the wall. He took off her jacket and her top, leaving her in her bra, his hands roamed up her sides and back.

Klaus flashed them over to his desk, shoving everything off of it with a sweep of his arm, he picked her up and put her on it. Stepping back he helped her remove his shirt quickly before his lips were back on hers. He felt her hands slide up his front and move into his hair again, pulling him closer. He groaned again as he felt her grind up against him, and it was in that moment he realized they shouldn't be doing this. She was drunk, and she most likely would remember doing this in the morning. And the last thing he wanted was for her to think he took advantage of her. He groaned and untangled himself from her, stepping back he turned around breathing heavily. Taking a few deep breaths he turned back around and looked at her, her lips were swollen from their kissing, her hair a bit ruffled. It took everything in him to not flash over to her and continue what they had been doing.

"Klaus..?" She looked at him in confusion.

"I think you should leave Caroline." He said coolly, he had to, he thought. He watched her face sadden and she quickly got off his desk, moving past him she picked up her top and jacket, hurrying out of the room. Klaus let out another sigh and cursed himself. Picking up his own shirt he made his way to his room to take a long cold shower.

* * *

**Ohlala! A little sexy scene for you guys ;) And also Genevieve! (Always disliked her character in the show, ruining Klaroline ;~; ) Anyways, thoughts about the chapter? /Scars**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ouat-in-vampirediaries - Wait no more! Next chapter is here :D**

**Kedesh13 - You are most welcomed! Enjoy the next chapter as well ;)**

**Iansarmy - Updating now ^-^**

**Sanaya1995 - More jealous Caroline will come, I promise. In mean time I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Caroline groaned loudly as she woke up, her head were pounding. Burying her head in her pillow she saw flashes of what had gone down last night. She had seen Klaus kiss the red head, she had gone to a bar with Stefan and gotten herself drunk as hell, only to return and make out with Klaus.

"Oh god." She groaned, how was she ever going to face him again? He had stopped it all thou, she thought as a smile spread onto her face. He hadn't wanted to take advantage of her in her drunken state. Sighing she flipped the covers off of her, looking at the clock it read 10:15, she had to meet Elijah in 45 minutes. Getting out of her bed she moved into the bathroom to take a quick shower and get ready for the day.

At 11am on the dot she was sitting in Elijah's study, waiting for him to arrive. A few minutes passed and she was growing impatient. 10 minutes had gone by now and Caroline was just about to stand up and leave when he entered the study.

"My apologize Miss Forbes, I had an errand to run and it drew out longer than I thought, I hope you can forgive my tardiness." He said kindly, as he sat down behind his desk.

"Please Elijah, call me Caroline. And its alright, I have nothing better to do today anyways." She sent him a warm smile, Elijah returned it.

"Would you like something to drink? Blood? Tea?" Caroline shook her head.

"Im fine." She reassured him, Elijah gave her a nod. "Lets get straight to the point then, What do you think of Niklaus?" Caroline sat baffled for a moment, had he just asked her that? She thought.

"Well, I don't know. What do you mean, when you say 'Think of him' " She asked and eyed Elijah.

"I think you know what I mean Caroline." Elijah looked at her, a tiny twinkle could be seen in his eyes. Caroline felt a blush creep up her cheeks.

"Oh well, I do feel something for him, and I think he is beyond ridiculous at points, but I also think he is charming, and he can be kind when he wants to." Elijah gave her a nod.

"Do you see yourself in the future with him?" Caroline stilled and her eyes widened at the question.

"I.. uhm.. I don't know." She said.

"Im sorry if my questions makes you feel awkward, its just for a 1000 years I've watched my brother, and he hasn't taken interest in any women like he has to you. I just want to make sure your intentions are pure, and that you are not toying with him." Elijah explained, Caroline wanted to laugh and shake her head.

"I assure you Elijah, I am not toying with Klaus. I am just not sure what my feelings for him are, I am very attracted to him. And I enjoy his company, I'm just not sure if its love or lust." She said, Elijah gave her a nod.

"And you are trying to figure this out, by being here?"

"Among other things, I am also actually trying to help your sister. I might not personally like her, but I don't want Klaus to kill her." Elijah eyed her for a moment.

"Id like to thank you Caroline, for going out of your way to help my sister. Not many people would of done it, if they were treated like she treated you." Caroline gave him a shrug.

"It's no big deal Elijah, she gave me an opportunity to figure out my feelings for Klaus." Elijah sent her a small smile and a nod.

"I wish you good luck then, and I hope you figure out your feelings sooner rather than later." Caroline sent him a smile, before she stood up and left the room.

Walking down the hallway her mind began to wander to last nights activities, she knew deep down she wouldn't of regretted sleeping with him again. Sure she would of been a bit upset that she was drunk, and she knew she would of blamed him, accused him of taking advantage of her. Rounding the corner she bumped into something hard and was about to fall to the ground but someone caught her. Looking up she was met by a pair of familiar blue eyes.

"Easy there love, wouldn't want you to fall and hurt yourself." He mused, a smile on his lips. Caroline felt herself blush, he helped her straighten up, his hands still around her waist. She looked up at him through her lashes, he leaned closer to her, she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"Thank you, for not taking advantage of me yesterday." She whispered out, she saw his lips twitch into a smile.

"You are welcome sweetheart." He said, She felt a shiver run down her spine, he was so close to her, one move from her and their lips would be touching. They heard a throat clear, jumping away from him she turned around to find Enzo, a big grin plastered on his face.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but Stefan wanted to see us both." He said and eyed Caroline, Caroline sent Klaus a small smile before she walked over to Enzo. He watched Caroline walk away, turning back to Klaus he sent him a grin and a wink, before he disappeared after her.

Klaus wanted to flash after the man and snap his neck for interrupting them, letting out a sigh he continued his way to Elijah's study.

* * *

Everyone had gathered at the Boarding house for a family dinner, but in reality it was just a cover to capture Katherine and stab her with the knife.

Elena/Katherine were sitting at the top of the table, watching over everyone as they spoke to each other. She had noticed that something were off with them, she just didn't know what it was.

Picking up her glass she took a huge gulp of the wine, only to spit it back out. Vervain, she thought. She watched as Damon flew over to her grabbing a hold of her.

"Damon, what are you doing?" She cried out, trying to get out of his hold.

"We know its you Katherine." Bonnie said, and held out the Traveller dagger to Rebekah. She moved over to them.

"Hello Katherine, Goodbye Katherine." She was just about to shove the dagger into her heart when Katherine screamed out.

"Wait!" Rebekah faltered, looking up at the doppelganger.

"If you stab me, you will lose Elena forever." She said.

"Liar." Damon said, tightening his hold on her.

"Im not lying, I had a Traveller friend perform a spell, to have Elena's soul leave her body. That way I could be in total control of it, kill me and her body will become a soulless one." Rebekah turned to Bonnie, looking for confirmation as to what Katherine were saying was true.

"I don't know much about Travellers, I'll have to look up if its true." Bonnie told them. Rebekah sighed and put the dagger in her inside her jacket.

"I'll keep this for now. What should we do with her?" She asked and eyed Katherine.

"We can't let her go, we do and she will skip town." Damon said, his hold on Katherine not loosening up.

"Look, help me figure out a way to save my body, and I can have my Traveller friend put me back into it, and Elena's soul can come back to this one."

"I don't trust you Katherine." Damon said.

"Do you think I enjoy being stuck in this body? Its hell, and have to pretend to like you all. Help me, and I'll stay put and help you all out as well." She said, looking around the room.

"If you try to leave, I'll have Rebekah snap your neck over and over again." Damon said and let go of her. Katherine massaged her arms and sent him a glare.

"Judgy, go back to your place and search those Grimoires, Gilbert you can go with her. Rebekah, you keep an eye on Katherine, I will be going to the history department and poke around, see what I can find about Travellers. Donovan, go back to your job, Ken.. I mean Marcel... Do whatever you want to." Damon said and everyone took off.

Rebekah motioned for Katherine to sit down on the couch, Katherine rolled her eyes and moved onto it. Marcel stood up and sat down across from her, Katherine eyed him a smile on her lips.

"Is this your new boytoy Rebekah? Got tired of Donovan so quick?" Rebekah smiled at her, and in a flash she had broken her arm. Katherine cried out in pain.

"I may not be able to kill you Katherine, but rest assured I have no trouble torturing you." Katherine sent her a glare as she snapped her arm back into place. Marcel just sat back and watched them both. He realized there was so much he didn't know about Rebekah and her family. About her life in Mystic Falls.

Rebekah let out a sigh and dropped down besides him. Could this day get any worse? She thought.

* * *

Caroline and Stefan had brought Enzo to the bar Cami worked at, they were now sitting there enjoying a few drinks/shots.

"So what brings you guys back here today?" Cami asked as she served them Tequila.

"We needed to get away from Klaus and Elijah." Enzo said as he downed the shot, Caroline rolled her eyes at him as she downed hers.

"I see." Cami said and smiled at him. Enzo sent her a flirty grin, as she re-filled his glass.

"So have you gotten the chance to speak to Klaus yet, Caroline?" Cami asked, as she re-filled her glass. Caroline froze for a moment.

"Uhm.. Yeah.." She cleared her throat and downed the shot. Everyone looked at her, Stefan raised his eyebrow at her.

"What happened after I left you last night?" He asked her, Caroline felt a blush creep up her face.

"Well, I might of gone into his study to yell at him. And somehow we ended up on his desk making out." Enzo let out a laugh.

"That's my girl." He said and clinked his glass with hers as he downed his re-filled shot glass.

"Caroline.." Stefan said and eyed her.

"I know Stefan, not my brightest moment. He stopped it thou, sent me on my way." She said and downed another shot.

"He didn't want to take advantage of you." Stefan breathed out, Caroline gave him a nod.

"You are falling behind Stefan." She said and Stefan rolled his eyes as he downed the shot.

"I don't think its a smart idea to get you wasted 2 days in a row." He said as he watched her down another shot.

"Stefan, we are in New Orleans. Let loose for once, get a little wild." Enzo said, and motioned him to drink his re-filled glass. Stefan shook his head a smile on his lips, he picked up the glass and raised it towards them both before he downed it.

"That's more like it." Enzo called out, a grin on his face. Caroline smiled at him. The day went on and it became night, they were all wasted at this point. Cami shook her head at them, as they were singing to some song.

"Oh you two suck at singing." Caroline laughed out.

"You just choose crappy songs to sing to." Enzo said back, Caroline rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm going to be right back." Stefan said and made his way towards the bathroom.

"Light weight." Enzo called out after him, earning him a giggle from Caroline. He turned to her a grin on his face.

"So you and Klaus are getting serious?" He asked, downing another shot. Caroline gave him a shrug.

"I don't know." She slurred out.

"He's so complicated, say one wrong word and he sets off like a firecracker." Then she started to laugh, Enzo didn't know what was so funny but he laughed cause she laughed.

"I just compared Klaus to a firecracker, oh god." She managed to squeeze out during her laughs, making Enzo laugh even harder. They stopped laughing and looked at each other, Enzo suddenly leaned in and pressed his lips onto hers. Caroline stiffened at the contact, however the pressure of his lips on hers were short lived cause Enzo had been thrown off of her. She saw Klaus holding him by the neck against the wall.

She could tell by the way he was standing he was livid. She stumbled out of her seat and made her way over to them.

Klaus were glaring daggers at Enzo, while he only grinned down at him.

"Klaus, it was an accident. Let go of him." She said, but he didn't hear her. He was too focused on the man in front of him.

"Touch her again and I promise you it will be your last day living. Take this as your first and last warning." He hissed and snapped his neck, Caroline cried out as Klaus snapped Enzo's neck and let him drop to the ground.

"Are you out of your mind?" She yelled at him and rushed over to Enzo, dropping down next to him she quickly made sure that it was only his neck that had been snapped. Klaus saw her rush over to him and felt himself grow even more angrier. Caroline turned around to see that he was missing, she let out a sigh.

"What happened?" Stefan asked as he rushed over to them.

"Klaus. I have to go and find him." She said, and stood up, she may be wasted, but now she were a woman on a mission. And nothing would stop her from finding Klaus.

* * *

She found him by the park, he was walking in a fast pace, she flashed in front of him forcing him to stop.

"Get out of my way Caroline." He said in a low threatening voice.

"No." He moved to walk around her but she side stepped him.

"Caroline, if you don't move I will force you to." He snapped.

"You need to listen to me."

"I don't have to do anything." He said and glared down at her.

"I didn't kiss him, he kissed me." She said, looking up at him. Klaus scoffed at her.

"Why are you even mad, you actually kissed someone yesterday!" She cried out at him, Klaus glared at her. Having had enough he grabbed her and moved her aside walking away from her.

"So you are just going to walk away?! That's so you, so childish. You always do this, close yourself up the minute you get hurt. COWARD!" She yelled after him, Klaus stopped in his tracks, flashing back to her he slammed her into a lamp post. Caroline cried out in surprise and pain as her back and head hit the lamp post. He was glaring down at her.

"What do you want from me Caroline? An apology? Im not sorry I snapped his neck, I'm not sorry for anything." He hissed. She stared up at him, breathing heavily.

"Well, cat got your tongue?" He asked, staring down at her.

"I want you." She whispered out, Klaus felt himself freeze. Shock filled him and he stared at her in disbelief.

"What did you say?" He asked as his grip on her arms loosened, and his facial expression softened. Caroline lifted a hand up and placed it on his cheek.

"I want you." She said more confident, her eyes never leaving his.

"Caroline.." He began but she didn't let him finish, she leaned up and captured his lips. Klaus kissed her back, moving his hands down to wrap around her waist. Carolines right hand slipped down and grabbed a hold of his neck pulling him closer to her, while her left one moved up into his hair. Klaus let out a small moan as she bit down on his bottom lip, breaking away from her he panted. She opened her eyes and stared into his, he smiled down at her, and she smiled back up at him. Leaning down he placed a soft kiss on her lips, he then leaned his forehead against hers.

"Are you sure?" He asked her, Caroline looked him straight in the eyes. "Yes." She said, Klaus heard no hesitation or sound of regret. She felt his hands move down her waist,hips and moved towards her thighs. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Lets get out of here." He whispered huskily, Caroline let out a squeal as he flashed them away.

Not far from them a red headed witch had stood watching them, taking in the whole scene, from the very start. Angered by what she had seen she stomped back to her house. She would need to figure out a way to get rid of the blonde vampire, and then, Klaus would be hers.

* * *

**Dududud, another chapter :) Thoughts? /Scars**


	8. Chapter 8

**bmo016 - :D**

**Ouat-in-vampirediaries - So do I! xD**

**XXXXKlarolineLoveXXXX - So do I! ;~; Her character needs to die ASAP! xD**

**jessnicole - Glad you did :D**

**beverlie4055 - ^-^**

**cuttiepattotie - I like to please my readers with fast updates :) And I'm glad you are loving it.**

**xxxLeanniexxx - haahha xD**

**ellerose77 - 'Dances with you' ;)**

**Klaroline-lovegames - Awe! xD**

**sandiw1875 - Thank you :)**

**AurorMartinez23 - Maybe she will, maybe she wont ;)**

**basicHBKnomics - Im glad you love it, And I do work super fast once I've found inspiration for something ^-^**

**Sanaya1995 - Awe, I'm sorry! Here's another chapter for you to enjoy thou! And you'll just have to wait and see ;)**

**SingLikeThere'sNobodyListening - More you shall have! Enjoy this chapter :)**

**AnnaTom23 - Updating right now ;)**

* * *

Klaus was leaning against the head boarder, his sketch pad laying on his lap as he drew Caroline. She were still sleeping, and she looked like an angel. Her blonde curls splashed out over his pillows, the cover draped over her naked body, she looked at peace. The night before played in his head, and he felt a smile spread onto his face.

_-Flashback-_

_Klaus had flashed them all the way back to the house, he moved her onto the stairs, her lower back hitting the rails, he pushed off her jacket, letting it fall to the ground. His lips moved down to her neck, nibbling all the way down to her chest. Caroline's head fell back in pleasure and she let out a moan. Klaus moved back up and kissed her lips once again. Moving up a few steps Caroline proceeded to push him against the rails, taking off his shirt and throwing it down the stairs._

_Turning around she grabbed a hold of his face, smashing their lips together. Klaus moved his hands up her back, one of them fisting her hair. Caroline moved her hands down his chest and to his pants. She quickly undid the first button before Klaus moved her hands away, he picked her up and flashed them up the stairs only to slam her into the wall of the hallway. Caroline groaned as her back hit the wall, moving her hands down she undid his zipper and his pants fell to the floor._

_"You are too dressed love." He whispered, Caroline grinned down at him, he moved his hands to her top and took it off, flinging it behind him, he then moved his hands down to her leggings, getting down on his knees he slowly pulled them off. Once they were off he lifted up one of her creamy white legs and pressed a kiss to her ankle, he moved the kisses up her leg to her thigh, he kissed her right above her panty line and up her stomach, giving the top of her bra covered breasts each a kiss, he continued to trail kisses up her neck,jaw until he captured her lips again._

_Caroline let out a moan and moved her hands up his chest and into his hair, Klaus picked her up again and flashed them into his bedroom, he threw her onto the bed, quickly closing the door behind him, he flashed on top of her. Caroline grabbed a hold of his necklaces and pulled him down._

_Their kissing grew more passionate, soon they were both naked and they proceeded to make love to each other._

_-Flashback over-_

"What are you grinning about?" He heard a hoarse voice ask, glancing down he saw Caroline staring up at him.

"Last night." He said, Caroline smiled as she felt herself blush. "Do you regret it?" He asked, eyeing her as he continued to draw.

"No, it was amazing." She said, as she moved up to sit with him, pulling the cover with her. She placed a kiss on his shoulder before she laid her head on it.

"That's me." She said, as she saw what he were drawing.

"Indeed it is." Klaus said.

"Do you really see me like that?" She asked, her eyes never leaving the drawing.

"You are even more beautiful in person, Caroline." He said, she smiled and continued watching him draw her.

* * *

Elijah came around the corner from his study, his eyes landed on a pair of pants and a top laying at the top of the stairs. Confused he moved over to them, he looked down the stairs and saw another pair of pants. He picked up the clothing as he walked down, putting them on the table he stared at them.

He knew the male clothing belonged to Niklaus, but he wasn't sure about the female ones. Hayley made her way downstairs and saw the clothing. A grin grew on her face.

"Seems like the baby vampire and the big bad hybrid finally gave into each other." She mused and sat down besides Elijah.

"Those are Caroline's clothing?" He asked her, she nodded at him. Elijah felt a small smile grow onto his lips. Maybe, just maybe there were still hope for Niklaus.

"How are you feeling today Hayley?" He asked and eyed the brunette.

"I feel fine Elijah, I just can't wait to get this baby out of me, so I can wear my skinny clothes again." Elijah gave her a warm smile and a nod. He was about to ask her another question but he hard talking coming from the top of the stairs. Looking towards it he saw Stefan and Enzo make their way downstairs. They both stopped as they saw the clothes on the table. Enzo grinned and turned to Stefan.

"You owe me 50." He said, grinning he sat down by the table. Stefan sighed and fished up 50$ for Enzo, he handed them over and sat down next to Hayley.

"So they finally did it." He mumbled.

"It would seem so." Elijah said and eyed the green eyed man, Stefan turned his attention towards Enzo.

"Shouldn't you be jealous or something?" Enzo raised an eyebrow at him and shook his head.

"I heard him enter the bar, so I kissed Caroline to get a rise out of him. There were this huge sexual tension between them, I just gave them the push they needed." He said and shrugged.

"Oh." Stefan said. Right then they heard Caroline's giggle, they moved their attention towards the stairs once again and saw them walking down it. Both smiles on their faces, Caroline came to a halt when she saw their clothes on the table.

"I see you've found our clothes." Klaus said, Caroline felt her face go red.

"It would seem so, brother." Elijah said, giving him a crooked smile. Klaus walked down the stairs and sat down at the other end of it, watching as Caroline took a seat next to Stefan. He sent a quick glare to Enzo.

"I see you are up and running again mate." He said, Enzo gave him a smirk and a nod.

"So brother, have you re-considered the situation regarding Rebekah and Marcel?" Elijah asked, Klaus froze and stared at his brother.

"Nothing has changed brother, if I ever see her or Marcel near New Orleans I will rip them apart."

"Why must you be so stubborn Niklaus?" Klaus sent a glare towards his older brother.

"Because she betrayed me, she were supposed to be loyal, and she sold me for love." He hissed.

"How could you expect her to stay loyal to you when you tore away anyone she ever loved?"

"Because I'm her family, I'm her brother. And for a 1000 years I kept her safe, and that's how she thanks me." He now stood up, his hands on the table as he was yelling at his brother. Elijah shook his head. Standing up he buttoned his suit.

"If you keep on doing this Niklaus you will lose everyone who has ever cared for you. You need to learn how to forgive and forget, maybe Miss Forbes can teach you a thing or two about that." Turning around he walked out of the house, Klaus were thrown off guard by what his brother had said. Turning his head to his left he looked down at Caroline, she was staring up at him.

"Well that was a lovely breakfast." Enzo said sarcastically, Klaus was about to say something back but Caroline intervened.

"Lets get breakfast in the city." She said and gave him a smile, Klaus sent a glare to the man and turned back towards Caroline, together they made their way out of the house as well.

"So, Hayley, how have you been?" Stefan asked, to kill the tension in the air.

* * *

The whole Boarding house living room were covered in Grimoires , everyone had a book in their lap searching for anything about Travellers and the dagger. Katherine sat on the sofa fixing her nails.

"You could help us out you know." Rebekah snapped at the doppelganger.

"I could, but then again I've already told you the truth, you are all just too stubborn to trust my word." She said and filed her nails.

"Yes, because trusting you has worked out so well for us in the past." Damon said and flipped another page.

"But then I was looking out for myself, which I of course am now as well. But I promise you all I am telling you the truth about this dagger, if you don't believe me ask Nadia. She's been hanging around Travellers for the past 100 years or so." She examined her nails.

"And why would we trust mini-devil?" Damon asked.

"Well you don't have to, but really, you should be looking for a way to save my body, that way you can have your boring Elena back quicker." Damon sent her a glare and flipped another page.

About an hour later they had given up and called Nadia, hearing a knock on the door Damon stood up and opened it, revealing the baby Petrova.

"Nadia." Damon said and gestured for her to come in, Nadia gave him a nod and moved into the living room.

"You called." She said and eyed everyone in the room, she didn't recognize the dark skinned man.

"We know that its Katherine, we have the dagger. Is it true if we stab her Elena's body will become soulless?" Matt asked her. Nadia gave him a nod.

"We had a Traveller perform a spell, in order for Elena to get back into her own body you'll have to transferee Katherine back to hers." Everyone let out a sigh.

"Told you so." Katherine said and grinned at them all.

"Shut up." Damon said and poured himself a glass of scotch. Turning around he took a sip and glanced over them all.

"Barbie, you've been around for a 1000 years, do you know anything about this cure and how one would go to remove it from a body?" Rebekah shook her head.

"I already told Stefan all I knew about the cure, we could of asked Kol. He'd probably know something about it, he used to run with witches. He had huge respect for them and learnt all kinds of things from them."

"If only we hadn't killed him." Damon mused, Rebekah sent him a glare.

"Sure Klaus or Elijah don't know anything about it?" Katherine asked and eyed her. Rebekah stiffened at the mention of her brothers name.

"We can't call Klaus or Elijah." Damon said quickly. Katherine eyed them both before a grin spread on her face.

"What did she do to the big bad Klaus?"

"That is none of your business Katherine, maybe we could call Stefan and ask him if he could ask them. That way they wont know you both are here." He said. Everyone nodded at him, Damon left the room to call his brother.

"So is anyone going to tell me what Rebekah did to piss Klaus off?" Katherine asked again, looking around the room.

"We don't know Katherine, and it is as Damon pointed out none of your business. So stop asking." Bonnie snapped at her. Katherine rolled her eyes and lifted her feet onto the coffee table.

* * *

"Yeah Damon, I'll ask them." Stefan said and hung up. How could he not have noticed that it was Katherine, he had noticed Elena making moves on him. Shaking his head he stood up, he sent a quick message to Caroline and then he made his way to find Elijah.

He found him in the library with Hayley.

"Elijah, what do you know about the cure for vampirism, once a person has consumed it?" Elijah stared up at him.

"It would make them human, why?"

"Because Elena forced it down Katherines throat, Katherine were dying and since she became human again, she became a Traveller, her daughter took her away for a few months to teach her to body switch. And she did it to Elena."

"Katarina.." He mumbled out.

"Yeah, Now she has had some Traveller put a spell on Elena's body, and the only way to fix this is to transferee Katherine back to her body, but it still has the cure in it, so she would be dying all over again. Would there be a way to get the cure out of it?" Stefan asked him.

"I don't know Stefan, this would be a question for my brother Kol. Shame you killed him, we could ask Niklaus."

"I already texted Caroline, asking her to ask him. But if he doesn't know, who else could we ask?"

"It could be possible to ask Kol..." They heard Enzo's voice, turning around they looked at him.

"We could have a witch try and contact him on the other side."

"That requires a lot of power." Elijah said.

"And don't we know a certain red headed witch, who has this amount of power?" He asked, Elijah knew who he was talking about. Genevieve, he thought.

"She will want something in return, we'll have to discuss this with Niklaus before we make any decisions." They all nodded at him.

* * *

"Who was it?" Klaus asked and eyed her.

"Stefan." She answered and gave him a smile. "And what did he want?" Caroline eyed him carefully before she sighed.

"Its Katherine, she took over Elena's body and is now demanding them to help her fix hers, so that she can get back into it." Klaus grinned.

"Katarina Petrova, always a survivor." He said and sipped on his coffee. Caroline gave him a light laugh.

"That's so true." She said.

"And Stefan wanted you to ask me if I knew a way to get the cure out of her body?" Caroline froze, she sent him a sheepish smile. Klaus sighed.

"I don't know anything, had you not killed Kol we could've of asked him." He said, Caroline sent him an apologetic smile.

"I never apologized for that. Im sorry for the part I played in killing both your brothers." She said, Klaus gave her a shrug.

"Its alright love, let the past be in the past." He sent her a small smile, he heard his phone beep and looked down to read the text message.

"Seems like your friends and my brother might of figured out a way to ask Kol anyways." Caroline raised her eyebrow at him.

"Genevieve." Caroline's eyebrow fell and she could feel a slight anger build up inside her.

"Oh yay." She muttered, Klaus grinned at her and put some money on the table to pay for their food. Together they made their way back to the house.

Getting back to the house they were met by everyone and a certain red headed witch. Caroline sent her a glare and Klaus felt her hold on his hand tighten. He wanted to roll his eyes and grin.

Genevieve sent Caroline a glare back, it took everything in her to not just kill the blonde vampire right there and then.

"Ah Niklaus, Caroline, I'm glad you could join us. We have discussed the situation and Genevieve is willing to perform the spell necessary to contact Kol. For one small thing in return, she wants a date with you Niklaus."

"Out of the question." Klaus quickly said, Caroline wanted to kiss him and do a victory dance, taunting the witch right then and there.

"We figured as much." Elijah said.

"Then I wont be helping you." Genevieve said her eyes never leaving Caroline. Caroline didn't like the way the witch were looking at her, so she moved closer to Klaus. Klaus noticed her moving closer, confused he saw as she nodded slightly towards Genevieve, Klaus saw the way Genevieve were looking at her and moved slightly in front of her.

"I think we are done here then." Klaus said and stared at the witch, She let out a scoff and stomped past them. As they heard the door slam, Elijah quickly said.

"Davina." Klaus felt a smirk grow on his face.

"Sophie" Klaus said back. Elijah nodded at his brother and walked away to call the Deveraux witch.

"Who's Davina?" Caroline asked.

"A very powerful young witch." Klaus said and looked down at her. She nodded up at him, he leant down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Caroline leaned into him and they made their way towards the table.

* * *

**And another chapter, thoughts? Also a question, did i go too far with the Klaus/Caroline scene? Or would that be rated T? Just want to make sure i rated this story right ^^' /Scars**


	9. Chapter 9

**jessnicole - Thank you, and oh great! XD**

**Sanaya1995 - Apparently she can't ^-^**

**sandiw1875 - All in good time ;P**

**XXXXKlarolineLoveXXXX - Haha xD**

**Kedesh13 - I apologize, but I never really paid any attention to Genevieve's character cause I hate her xD I'll try my best to re-form her as the story goes on!**

**ellerose77 - Great, and I agree with you 100% :P**

**beverlie4055 - Thank you :)**

**Iansarmy - Update coming now ^-^**

**Klarolineforever100 - Awe, sorry. No can do! ;~;**

**xxxLeanniexxx - And, that's a good question, she hasn't done it in the series so I assumed she couldn't. And also this is a way for me to bring back Davina...^^'**

**basicHBKnomics - I did mention you! xD Im glad you like the story, and there will be no Hayley or Matt intervening the couples, however Genevieve might become a bit of an issue for Caroline and Klaus ^^' And I'll see about the Katherine and Elena part ;)**

**Ruby Red-ink - Thank you! And we'll see if Genevieve gets what's coming for her, and I'm loving Enzo as well.**

**3littlepigs - Thank you!**

* * *

Elijah had spoken to Sophie and she had agreed to resurrect Davina, Caroline and Klaus had made their way to his bedroom. Caroline sat down at the end of the bed, she folded her legs and motioned for Klaus to sit on the other side. He did as she instructed, but sat by the pillows, he eyed her waiting for her to say something.

"I thought we should talk about Rebekah and Marcel." She said, Klaus let out a sigh and leaned back against the board.

"I rather not." He said.

"Well too bad, cause you don't have a choice. Now why is it that you can forgive a witch that tortured your sister, but you can't forgive your own sister?" She asked, Klaus folded his hands in his lap.

"Because the witch is a stranger, somewhat. Rebekah was family, I trusted her and she betrayed me."

"According to Elijah she had reason to do what she did." Klaus sent her a glare.

"What would you know about betrayal and hurt anyways." He said and looked away from her, Caroline glared at him crawling over to him she grabbed his face, forcing him to look at her.

"Let me inform you of something, Klaus. My life hasn't been all roses and daisies. My own father tortured me, Damon Salvatore used me and compelled me when I was human, and then my best friend goes and becomes his girlfriend. When something goes down in Mystic Falls I'm always the one that gets kidnapped and tortured. Elijah were right about one thing, you need to learn to forgive and forget. You hurt Rebekah over and over again, taking away the people she loved, just cause they weren't convenient for you." Klaus glared at her, he lifted his face away from her hands.

"Nothing you say will change my mind, Caroline. If I ever see either of them again I will kill them. And I wont regret it."

"She's your sister Klaus, how can you say that?"

"Because she did the one thing no other man or woman has been able to do." He yelled at her and stood up from the bed, Caroline looked up at him.

"What did she do?" She asked carefully, standing up as well. Klaus let out a sigh, looking over his shoulder he said.

"She broke my heart." Caroline stood there, she didn't know what to say, so she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head against his back.

"She may have broken your heart, but you've broken hers as well." She whispered.

"Caroline, please stop trying to be reasonable." He whispered, she got a crooked grin on her face.

"Im just trying to make you see her point of view." Klaus leaned back in her embrace, he knew Rebekah had every reason to send Mikael after him, but he had never expected her to do it, and he had never expected her to choose Marcel over him.

"Can you at least consider hearing her out?" Caroline asked, Klaus shook his head. "I don't want to hear more of her lies." He said, Caroline let out a sigh and removed herself from him.

"Sometimes you are too stubborn for your own good." She said and walked out of the room. Klaus let her walk off, he stood still, staring out the window. He was going to make Rebekah and Marcel pay, it was just a matter of time.

* * *

Caroline leaned against the wall outside the house, breathing in the chilly night air. Sometimes Klaus just made her so frustrated, why couldn't he just let it go. He had to be so stubborn. She heard a noise from her left, she snapped her attention towards where the noise came from but she saw nothing. Curious she straightened herself and took a few steps down the street.

"Is somebody there?" She called out, she got no reply back. She shrugged and turned around to walk back, but then she heard the noise again. Turning around she found nothing again.

"Okay this is seriously not fun, whoever you are come out." She called out again, there were nothing but silence, as she turned around someone grabbed her and flashed them away, she was about to let out a scream but a hand covered her mouth, she started panicking, fighting to get lose.

"Caroline, its me, calm down." She heard the familiar accented voice of Enzo. She stilled and felt the panic leave her.

"Im going to let go of you, but I need you to be quiet." She nodded at him and he removed his hand from her mouth and let her go.

"What's going on?" She whispered.

"I saw that witch from before, she were speaking to some vampires. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but they seemed to be plotting something." Caroline nodded at him.

"I knew she were trouble." She mumbled, Enzo grinned at her.

"Sure you don't just dislike her cause she kissed your boyfriend?" Caroline sent him a glare.

"Lets keep this between you and me for now, We could try to figure out what she is up to." Enzo eyed her.

"Not going to involve your beloved Klaus?" Again Caroline shot him a glare.

"Klaus doesn't need to know everything, and besides we will only be lurking for now. If things get serious we'll tell him." She reasoned, Enzo eyed her for a moment before he nodded.

"Alright." He said, Caroline let out a breath and together they walked back to the house.

Upon entering the house she saw Elijah,Stefan,Hayley and Klaus sitting around the table. Klaus sent Enzo a glare. She rolled her eyes at him and moved over to them, sitting down besides Stefan.

"Where have you been?" He asked and eyed her. "Out." she said.

"With me." Enzo added, and flashed a grin towards Klaus. Caroline sent him a glare.

"Not like that, I needed some air, Enzo were out as well and we talked." She said. Klaus scoffed at her. Caroline chose to ignore him, turning her attention to Hayley she asked. "So when are you due?" Hayley sent her a small smile. "Not for another 4 months." Caroline nodded.

"Boy or Girl?"

"Girl" Caroline smiled, she could already see a brown haired little girl, with sparkling blue eyes running around. She moved her eyes over to Klaus, he was staring at her. She felt a bit uneasy under his gaze, she felt naked. Like he could see right through her.

"So how are we going to do this tomorrow?" Stefan asked, breaking the silence.

"We will be going to the cemetery, the witches are keeping Davina's body there. Sophie will resurrect her, we will then give Davina time to come back to herself, and then we'll convince her to perform the spell to talk to Kol." Stefan nodded at him.

"And how are we going to convince her to do the spell?" Enzo asked.

"We have something of hers, something she might want back." Elijah said.

"And what might that be?"Elijah eyed the man for a moment.

"We have Monique Deveraux."

"What!?" Caroline cried out, she turned from Elijah to Klaus.

"You kidnapped a little girl?" Klaus shrugged.

"We needed leverage." He said simply.

"So you kidnapped a 15 year old girl?" She snapped, Klaus sent her a glare.

"Mind your tone, love." He said calmly.

"No, don't you even dare. How utterly stupid can you be? How could you do this?" She screamed at him. Klaus stood up, anger welling up in him.

"I don't have to explain myself to you Caroline."

Caroline looked at him, disgust and anger written all over her face.

"I can't even look at you right now." She said and pushed the chair back, she walked up the stairs and towards her bedroom.

How could he kidnap a girl? A young defenseless girl. She slammed her door shut and threw herself on her bed. She heard her door open and slam shut, she quickly turned around only to see Klaus.

"Get out." She said.

"No." He said staring at her.

"I meant what I said downstairs, I can't look at you. How could you kidnap a young girl, after everything I told you."

"To be fair love, I didn't kidnap her. Elijah did, and also it was before your little kidnap torture tale."

"Kidnap torture tale?" She said and stood up from the bed.

"Or whatever you wish to call it." He said carelessly. Caroline lifted her hand and slapped him hard across the cheek. Klaus hated to admit it but it had stung a bit. He turned his head back to her, glaring daggers at her.

Caroline looked up at him, showing no fear. She moved to slap him again but he caught her hand.

"Let go of me." She hissed and tried to break free. Klaus pulled her in and smashed his lips onto hers, Caroline fought against him for a moment before she melted into his arms and the kiss. Kissing him back she moved her arms around his neck, Klaus backed them to the bed, and they fell ontop of it.

"This doesn't change anything, I'm still pissed at you." Caroline said as she took off his shirt and flung it to the side.

"I wouldn't dare think anything else." He mused and captured her lips again.

* * *

Damon walked into the Boarding house, everyone looked up at him as he entered.

"What?" He asked, eyeing them all.

"Where have you been? We've been here all day." Bonnie snapped, Damon shrugged at her.

"I had more important things to do." He said and poured himself a drink.

"And what might that of been?"

"Digging up our lovely Miss Pierce's body." He said and sat down on the couch.

"You buried me?" Katherine asked.

"Bury sounds like I care for you, it was more I dug a hole, dropped your body in it and poured the soil back over you." Damon said and sent her a grin. Katherine glared at him.

"For your sake I hope my body is intact." Damon shrugged.

"It's a bit dirty, but then again so were you." He winked at her, and Katherine felt a smirk grow on her face.

"Are you two done with the whole 'I hate you, but lets still flirt with each other' thing?" Rebekah snapped at them, Damon rolled his eyes.

"What's got your panties in a bunch Barbie?" Rebekah chose to ignore him, but Marcel were glaring at him.

He had to restrain himself everyday to not beat up the older Salvatore, or snap his neck, or worse, kill him.

"Anyways, the body is down in the cellar, where it shall remain until we can figure out how to get the cure out of it." Damon said and eyed Katherine.

"I wont try and take it." She said, holing up her hands in a surrender motion.

"Good, then lets get to work. What do we have so far, Judgy?" He asked and eyed Bonnie.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing."

"What do you mean nothing? We've been at this for 2 days now, and you mean to tell me we have nothing?"

"Yes Damon, that's exactly what I'm telling you." Bonnie snapped, shutting a book closed.

"Well this is just great, splendid, perfect." He cried out, downing the contents in his glass.

"Well if you two would stop arguing and actually work, we might of been somewhere by now." Tyler snapped at them.

"Better listen to the wolf boy, wouldn't want him to get mad and start biting people. Something tells me Klaus wouldn't exactly rush to heal anyone of us." Katherine said and looked at Damon.

"Nice try, Kitty Kat, I'm still not going to tell you what Barbie did." Katherine rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Hey guys, I think I found something." Jeremy said, Damon flashed over to him, nudging him aside he read what the book said.

"It can't be that simple." He said, Bonnie walked over and read it.

"Why not? Silas had to drink the cure to become mortal, and since Elena shoved it down Katherines throat, he'd have to suck it out of her in order to become mortal, but we never woke him up. We just got the cure from him, which means, we could bleed Katherine dry, and re-fill her with someone else's blood." Jeremy reasoned.

"Wait what?" Katherine said and shot up from the couch.

"You are not draining me of blood." She said, as she walked over to them.

"Not you, you. But dead you, no soul you." Damon said and grinned at her, turning to Bonnie he asked.

"Could this work?"

"I don't know, but its worth a try." He turned to Marcel.

"So how do you feel about compelling some hospital staff?"

* * *

Caroline's head were resting on Klaus' chest, as he were drawing lazy circles on her back.

"Did you really have to kidnap her?" Caroline asked, Klaus let out a sigh.

"Yes." He said and kissed the top of her head. "We aren't going to torture her, if that helps. She is kept in a room by Elijah." He added, Caroline nodded.

"It helps a little, I'm still not ok with it."

"I didn't expect you to be, after I heard your story, which brings me to our next topic, you said Damon used you and compelled you. What exactly did he do to you?" Caroline froze, she turned herself upwards looking him in the eyes.

"You have to promise me you wont go running after him or try to kill him if I explain to you what he did." She said. Klaus could already feel the anger build up inside of him.

"Caroline.." He he began but she stopped him. "Promise me." Letting out a sigh he nodded at her. "I promise."

Caroline took a breath and started to explain." When I was human Damon and Stefan had this war going on, Damon compelled me to be his spy, he fed on me, used me as his own personal blood bag. And he also used me sexually, We were at the Lockwood mansion at this founders party, and he was going to kill me, But Stefan had laced my champagne with vervain so when he bit down on me, he got vervain in him. Stefan came and got me away from him." Klaus were seething. Now he understood the Elena part, how could her best friend date someone who did that towards her.

"But that's in the past, I forgave Damon a long time ago. He's redeemed himself from those days." She continued, Klaus remembered what Elijah said. 'Forgive and forget'

"Forgive and forget." He mumbled. Caroline shook her head. "No, forgive him I can, but I'll never forget what he did."

"How could the doppelganegr ever date him?" Klaus asked.

"How could I ever date you?" She asked in return, Klaus eyed her for a moment.

"You are no saint Klaus, you killed my best friends aunt, you killed my ex-boyfriends mom, you were going to use me for your ritual. I'll never ever forget that, but I can learn to forgive you for it. And I'm sure my friends can come to terms with us as well, just as they did with Damon." Klaus stared at her for a minute, She were truly a strong,beautiful vampire. He leant down and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her softly.

Rolling them over he was ready to go for round 2, but a knock on the door interrupted them.

"If you two lovebirds are done, we got a bit of a situation downstairs." They heard Enzo's voice say through the door, Klaus let out a sigh and buried his head in Carolines neck.

"We'll be downstairs in a minute." Caroline called out, she heard Enzo's footstep leave down the hallway.

"Why wont you let me kill him?" Klaus asked as he lifted himself off of her.

"Because, Enzo is a friend. And we don't kill friends." She said, Klaus looked at her, he knew exactly what she meant. 'Don't kill Marcel'. Rolling his eyes he got dressed, shortly after they were downstairs.

"What seems to be the issue?" He asked.

"Genevieve took Davina's body, she managed to kill some of the witches as well. Sophie managed to escape, I sent her upstairs with Stefan." Elijah explained, Klaus cursed under his breath.

"So what do we do now?" Caroline asked and looked between the brothers.

"We'll have to make a deal with her, and you wont like it." Klaus said and eyed her.

"No, no,no,no. You are not going to offer yourself to that evil hag." Caroline protested.

"There is no other way Caroline." Klaus said, Enzo eyed him for a moment before he turned his attention towards Caroline.

"I think we should tell them about before." Caroline sent him a glare.

"What is he talking about?" Klaus asked and eyed her. Caroline let out a sigh.

"When we were outside I heard some noise, Enzo grabbed me and flashed me away. Saying he saw Genevieve speaking to some vampires. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but I made him promise to keep it between us two for now."

"You should of came to me the minute it happened." He said angrily.

"I didn't think she'd do something tonight." Caroline reasoned, Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Well that makes everything so much better." He said sarcastically, Caroline sent him a glare.

"Enough." Elijah said, stopping their arguing. "We need a plan, you can't just walk in there Niklaus."

"And what's your plan brother? Because we need Davina to contact Kol." Elijah sent him a glare.

"I know brother, we need to think rationally, we can't just go running into enemy territory." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"I have an idea." Hayley said, everyone turned around to face her.

* * *

**dundunduuuuuuuuuun, thoughts of the chapter? /Scars**


	10. Chapter 10

**jessnicole - Thank you :)**

**McAliceKatePotterGHShield - As I mentioned before, I haven't seen her do it in the series, so I didn't think she could. And this is also my way of bringing Davina into the story :)**

**Ouat-in-vampirediaries - Yay :P**

**Iansarmy - Update coming now :)**

**XXXXKlarolineLoveXXXX - Wait no more :)**

**Ruby Red-ink - Hopefully you'll like it ^-^**

**Sanaya1995 - She were, and I changed that around :P About Genevieve, all in time ;)**

**SweetyK - Thank you :)**

**Kedesh13 - Thank you ^-^**

**bethcandy21 - Hmm we'll see who gets to kill Genevieve, or even if she dies ;P**

**Klaroline-lovegames - I'll see about the Cenzo and Klaroline sex xD**

**xxxLeanniexxx - Maybe... Maybe not ;)**

**ellerose77 - hahaah xD**

* * *

Damon and Marcel were leaning against the wall outside the women's locker room at the hospital. The door opened revealing Nadia in a nurse outfit. Damon gave her a glance a smirk on his face.

"Sexy." He said and pushed himself off the wall. Nadia rolled her eyes at him, Marcel shook his head and together they made their way down the hall. Compelling people left and right.

Damon picked up his phone and called Tyler. "Alright Lockwood, coast is clear." He said quickly before he hung up. Shortly after Tyler and Jeremy appeared carrying Katherines body.

"I thought we agreed that Donovan would help you." Damon said as he eyed Jeremy.

"Im stronger than him, Vampire hunter strength and all." He said and shrugged, Damon rolled his eyes and motioned for them to follow him, a few minutes later they were in a room, Tyler and Jeremy put Katherines body on a metal bench. Damon turned around to Nadia, she held up blood bags.

"Alright, lets do this." He said and hooked everything up to Katherines body and put on the machine.

"How long will this take?" Nadia asked, eyeing them. Damon shrugged.

"Do I look like a doctor?" He asked, everyone stared at him, he rolled his eyes.

"I mean obviously I do, since I'm wearing this outfit. But no, I don't know how long this will take." Everyone grinned at him, Nadia sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Has anyone of you heard from Caroline recently?" Tyler asked, Damon froze, his eyes landing on him.

"You don't know?" He asked, Tyler looked at him confused.

"Know what?" Damon let out a low chuckle and grinned at the boy.

"Caroline is in New Orleans with Klaus,Stefan and Enzo. You didn't find it a bit strange that neither of them has been around?" Tyler stood still, Damon's grin widened.

"Apparently not." He mused, Tyler sent him a glare.

"Why is she in New Orleans with them?"

"She's there to calm down Klausy Klaus, because of something our chocolate Ken over there and his darling Barbie did." Marcel shot him a glare.

"I have a name, I suggest you start using it." Damon glanced over at him, holding up his hands.

"Alright, no need to get rough." Marcel rolled his eyes. Tyler were biting the inside of his cheeks.

"Why do you care anyways Lockwood, from what I gathered you two broke up and you weren't so keen on her when you found out she slept with Klaus." Marcel's mouth hit the floor.

"Caroline slept with Klaus?" Jeremy asked.

"Yup." Damon said, his grin not disappearing.

"When was this?" Marcel asked, Damon turned his attention back towards the dark skinned man.

"I don't know, about a week or two before you and Barbie showed up." Marcel remembered Klaus had returned to New Orleans all happy and giddy. So he had gotten laid, that would explain it all, he thought.

"Do you think they are together?" Nadia suddenly asked. "I know that they are, thanks to the baby bro." Damon mused, as he eyed Tyler. He could see the young boy getting angrier and angrier.

"Caroline wouldn't do that." He hissed out, Damon raised his eyebrow at him. "She wouldn't?" Tyler clenched his fists, he stormed out of the room.

"Was it something I said?" Damon asked innocently, a grin on his face. "You're such a dick Damon." Jeremy said and walked out after Tyler. Marcel eyed Damon for a minute before he asked.

"What do you think of Caroline, when it comes to Klaus?" Damon glanced over to him and shrugged.

"I know that we once had a conversation about how he could get Caroline to forgive him, I also know that when his mother turned my dear old pal Ric into a psycho vampire hunter, stronger than himself, he refused to help us out, until he found out that Caroline were being held captive by him. So what do I think about Caroline when it comes to Klaus? I think she might just be the one to spread a little light in his dark life." Damon said, Marcel took in what he said and gave him a nod.

This were news to him, he had never seen Klaus care for anyone but himself and his family. He had never once showed any interest in a woman like he had with Caroline. His drawings, him asking Damon of all people for love advice, them sleeping together, Then it hit him.

"He's in love with her." He whispered out, Damon rolled his eyes. "Bingo, 1 point to Ken."

Nadia were silently watching them, she had heard about Klaus, but she had never had the pleasure of meeting him. All she knew was that he was a cold blooded killer, he didn't care for anyone or anything. And here she was, hearing Damon and Marcel say that he was in love, and of all people he had fallen for a baby vampire. She grinned to herself, this might come in handy, she thought.

The machine let out a beep, indicating that it was done. Damon collected a blood sample and handed it to Nadia.

"Lets get out of here." He said and picked up Katherines body, carrying it out of the hospital and back to the Boarding house.

* * *

Klaus were pacing, he didn't like Hayley's idea, he didn't like it at all.

"Niklaus would you stop pacing?" Elijah asked as he watched his brother move back and forth, Klaus ignored him and continued pacing.

"How could you agree to her idea? Its utterly stupid." He asked and glanced over to his brother.

"Because it will work, have some faith in her. She is to be the mother of your future child." He pointed out, making Klaus scoff.

Hayley had pitched her idea to them, saying that the werewolves could get Davina back, with the help from Sophie and Monique.

"Klaus, sit down." Caroline ordered, giving him a stern look. He stopped in his tracks and eyed her for a moment. Sighing in defeat he took a seat next to her.

"I know you don't like the idea, but you need to at least have a bit of faith in Hayley." She said gently.

"I don't need to have faith in anyone, but if this plan fails I'm going in there, and I'm going to rip everyone to shreds." He said, Caroline rolled her eyes at him.

"Always so violent." Enzo said and eyed him.

"And don't you forget it, mate." Klaus mused at him, Enzo gave him a grin back. It was strange to watch the two men interact, one minute they could throw insults at each other, or have Klaus snap Enzo's neck. And then the next they were teasing each other, throwing semi threats. Caroline shook her head at the both of them, she would never understand either of them.

The door burst open and everyone flew to their feet, barging in came Sophie,Monique and a very alive Davina.

Caroline flashed over to them, checking if they were okay. She saw the young witch, she looked scared and fragile.

"Here, ill help you." Caroline quickly said and took Moniques place in holding Davina up.

"How is she awake?" He asked and eyed Davina carefully.

"Genevieve woke her up, in hopes that she would side with her. And help her bring all of you down." Sophie said as her and Caroline sat Davina down on a chair. Hayley moved over to her and placed a hand on her arm.

"Davina, how do you feel?" She asked, Davina moved her gaze towards the brunette woman.

"I.. I don't know." She whispered, and then she broke down. Hayley pulled Davina into her arms, letting the girl cry on her shoulder.

"I think we should leave them alone." Elijah suggested, Stefan and Enzo stood up and walked towards the mini bar. Elijah motioned for Sophie to walk with him, Caroline grabbed Klaus' arm and dragged him away, leaving Hayley,Davina and Monique alone by the table.

"Shh, its alright Davina, you are safe now." Hayley mumbled into the girls hair, Monique rubbed her back, a sad look on her face.

* * *

"Tell me how everything went." Elijah said and looked down to Sophie.

"We went to her hideout, she had vampires protecting the outside, the werewolves ripped through them easily, the tougher part came inside, she had convinced some of the coven witches to help her out, they got down a few wolves, but they couldn't hold us back. Monique and I found Davina in one of the rooms, we quickly grabbed her and got out of there as fast as we could. I have no idea who of the wolves made it out safely or where Genevieve is now." Sophie explained, Elijah gave her a nod.

"Thank you Sophie, for doing this." Elijah said and gave the witch a small smile. "I didn't do it for you Elijah, I did it to get Davina back." She said, Elijah gave her a nod.

"Which brings me to our next topic, in her state right now, will she be able to perform the spell to contact Kol?" Sophie shook her head. "She just woke up from death, it will take her a few days to get back with her magic, but even then, I wouldn't try and force her to do something she might not want to. If she says no, you will have to accept that." Sophie said warningly, Elijah looked down at the petite dark haired witch.

"I wont force her to do anything she doesn't want to, you have my word." Elijah said, Sophie nodded up at him. They made their way back to the entrance area.

* * *

Klaus were pacing in his bedroom, Caroline were laying on the bed, watching him walk back and forth.

"Would you stop pacing?" She asked.

"No." He said, Caroline rolled her eyes and grabbed a pillow throwing it at him. The pillow hit his head and he stopped to turn his head towards her.

Caroline gave him an innocent look. "Don't do that again." He said, giving her a small glare. Caroline frowned at him.

"Why are you so grumpy?" She asked and laid her head down, facing the roof.

"Because this was a stupid plan, and I was stupid to let it happen." Caroline rolled her eyes. "I think you're just mad that you couldn't go to your precious Genevieve."

"Is that jealousy I hear in your voice?" He mused, Caroline turned her head to him and sent him a glare. "Well you did kiss her, and you haven't told me why you did it."

"It doesn't matter why I did it." Caroline sat up, facing him. "It does to me." She said in a serious tone. Klaus eyed her for a moment.

"I asked her to locate Rebekah and Marcel, she did. In return she wanted a kiss and I gave her one."

"So, you know..."

"That they are hiding out at the Salvatore Boarding house, yes. And when the time comes I will go for them." He said.

"If you leave you will kill me." She said, Klaus eyed her.

"Small detail love, I already found a loop hole for our situation." Caroline sat in silence.

"Don't look so shocked love, you didn't actually think I'd agree to some binding spell just like that? I listened to what was being said carefully, and I already knew my loop hole before the spell had been placed."

"So you never intended to let me try to convince you to not kill Rebekah and Marcel. You are just waiting for your opportunity to take off and kill them."

"Precisely." He said a smirk on his face. Caroline shook her head.

"This is who I am Caroline, you knew who I were before you agreed to be with me." He pointed out to her.

"I know." She said. "You may not agree with my ways, and I don't ever expect you to."

"You're right, I wont ever agree with your ways, and I certainly don't understand them either. She is your sister Klaus, she made a stupid mistake. She loves you deep down, and you know it." Caroline said.

"If she loved me, she wouldn't of sent Mikael after me." He said, refusing to back down. Caroline let out a sigh. "Its impossible to reason with you, you wont hear any of it." She said and walked out of the room. Again Klaus let her walk off. There was nothing she said that would ever change his mind, or was there?

* * *

Caroline made her way downstairs again, she found Elijah standing by the girls. She walked over to him. "I need to speak to you now." He nodded and gestured for her to walk with him. Moving into another room he closed the door behind them.

"Klaus has found a loop hole with the binding spell." She said, Elijah stiffened.

"How?" Caroline shrugged.

"I don't know, all he said was that when the time is right, he will make his way to Mystic Falls and kill Rebekah and Marcel." Elijah let out a sigh.

"I can't do this anymore with him Elijah, there is no convincing him, or trying to reason with him. He has his mind set on killing them, and I think he will." Caroline said and ran a hand through her hair. Elijah stepped forward and grabbed a hold of her arms.

"You mustn't give up Caroline. Niklaus is stubborn and hard headed, but he listens to you more than you know. He cares what you think, and specially what you think of him." Caroline sighed.

"It doesn't seem like it." Elijah gave her a small smile and let go of her arms.

"My brother has never been good with showing feelings, but I can see it on him. He cares for you, deeply. Some might even call it love." Caroline froze, she knew Klaus loved her, but it felt weird hearing it from someone else.

"Speak to him more Caroline, try to change his mind. I believe in you." Caroline looked into Elijahs warm brown eyes.

"I wont give up." She said in determination, she would get through to Klaus one way or another. She wouldn't fail Elijah and she wouldn't fail Rebekah. Even if Rebekah had been a complete and totally bitch towards her, she didn't deserve to die. Elijah gave her a smile and they moved out of the room.

* * *

**And another chapter, Sorry its so short I just am having a hard time writing this story. I kinda lost all my inspiration to continue writing it ^^' /Scars**


	11. Chapter 11

**blueberry55 - You are 100% right ^-^**

**beverlie4055 - Glad you do :)**

**sandiw1875 - Stubborn Klaus indeed :P**

**AnnaTom23 - Update coming now :)**

**Kedesh13 - I'll try my hardest!**

**Ruby Red-ink - I shall do that, my fav moment is still 5x11 ;)**

**Erianne - We'll see ^^'**

**jessnicole - XD Sorry! I just think they should have some faith in her ;~;**

**Sanaya1995 - Awe ^^'**

**xxxLeanniexxx - We'll see! And I'm glad I'm not the only one laughing at Chocolate Ken xD**

**Klaroline-lovegames - I'll try :)**

* * *

Davina had calmed herself down and they were now sitting in the library.

"So you can do it?" Klaus asked as he eyed the young girl, she nodded at him. "I think so."

"I don't have time for think, can you or can't you?" Klaus asked angrily, Caroline shot him a look. He rolled his eyes and calmed himself down.

"I can do it." Davina said more determined. Klaus nodded at her.

"What would you need to perform the spell?" Elijah asked, as he eyed her.

"Not much, goblet with both of yours blood in it, salt." Elijah nodded, standing up he said.

"I will make sure you have what you need, but for now I think it is time you rested." Davina sent him a smile, Sophie and Monique moved over to her, helping her up the stairs.

Elijah turned towards the rest. "I will retire for the night as well." He gave them a nod and disappeared. Klaus stood up and walked out of the library as well, leaving Stefan,Enzo and Caroline alone.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Enzo asked and eyed the two of them. "Bar?" Stefan asked, Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Is it the bar you want to go to, or is it Cami?" She mused, Stefan sent her a look and Caroline grinned back at him.

"To the bar it is." She said, and together they made their way out.

* * *

Klaus watched as a group of vampires made their way over to him.

"Diego." Klaus said and nodded towards the leader of the group.

"Klaus." Diego said back.

"I need your assistance, Genevieve is missing. I need you to find her and bring her to me."

"And why should I do that?" He asked, Klaus grinned at him.

"Because if you don't, I'm going to sink my fangs into the lot of you, and watch you die from my wolf venom." Diego sent him a glare. He nodded back towards his vampires and they all flashed off.

Klaus turned around, and walked down the street a grin on his face. There was only so long Genevieve could hide, he would find her. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

"Cami." Caroline said as they entered the bar, Cami shot them a smile.

"I see you have decided to return." She said and poured them each a shot.

"Well, Stefan here couldn't keep away from you." Enzo said and downed the shot, Caroline kicked him and sent him a look, as Stefan blushed and looked away. Cami blushed as well and re-filled their glasses.

"Don't mind Enzo, he lacks.." Caroline gave him a look-over. "Well pretty much everything." Cami let out a laugh, and Stefan grinned.

"I find your comment highly offensive." Enzo said in a fake hurt voice. Caroline grinned at him and downed her shot.

"You will live." She said, Enzo rolled his eyes.

"So how are you doing with Klaus, with the whole Rebekah thing?" Stefan asked, Caroline shrugged.

"Not so good, I'm trying to change his mind about killing them. But he is stubborn, he refuses to listen." She said, Stefan nodded at her.

"And you can't seduce him with your lady bits?" Enzo asked, Caroline shot him a glare.

"No I can't." She bit out, Enzo grinned down at her.

"Only asking love." He said.

"There's more, he found a loop hole to the binding spell." Stefan let out a sigh.

"Of course he has, its Klaus we are talking about. He is always 3 steps ahead of everyone." Stefan mumbled and downed another shot.

"I just don't know what to say to him, to get him to understand that this is his sister. He is planning on killing his own family." Caroline sighed out.

"Maybe you should let him go to Mystic Falls and see her." Enzo suggested, Caroline and Stefan looked at him.

"What? Maybe if he sees her, he will let her talk, with you there Caroline." Enzo explained. Caroline thought about it.

"It's risky, but it might work." She said, Stefan looked at the both of them like they were insane.

"Are you both out of your minds? If Klaus lays eyes on either of them, they are dead." He argued.

"We don't know that for sure, Klaus can talk big, but when it comes to actions he is a bit more careful." Caroline said.

"Im still against this idea Enzo put in your head." Stefan said and downed his shot. Caroline shrugged. "I'll have to discuss it with Elijah before we do anything." She said, Enzo gave her a nod. They sat there for 2 hours, drinking and chatting. Watching Enzo embarrass Stefan even more in front of Cami.

* * *

Klaus was sitting in his study when he heard someone walk in, looking up he saw the familiar face of Caroline.

"Hi there." She said and smiled at him, she walked a little wobbly, she had obviously been drinking again, he thought. He smiled back at her. "Went back to the bar I see." He mused, and Caroline rolled her eyes at him.

"Stefan likes Cami, me and Enzo tagged along to get a bit buzzed." She said and sat herself down on the desk in front of him. Klaus look darkened at the mentioning of Enzo's name.

"Oh don't get jealous of Enzo, I'm with you Klaus. You don't ever have to worry about Enzo." She reassured him.

"Doesn't mean I like it when you go to bars with him, and get buzzed, as you so poetically put it." He said and stood up leaning closer to her.

"You are kind of sexy when you are jealous." She mused and grabbed a hold of his shirt. Klaus smirked and shook his head.

"I don't get jealous." He said, Caroline rolled her eyes. "Of course you don't." Klaus leant down and pressed his lips to hers. Caroline quickly kissed him back as she felt his hands move to her neck. He broke away and started to trail kisses across her cheek to her ear. "Im sorry." He whispered and quickly snapped her neck. She fell limp against him, and he picked her up, flashing them out of the house and into a black SUV that stood parked a bit down the street, he started the engine and drove off.

He looked down at her, he knew she would be beyond pissed at him, but it was a price he was willing to pay. Diego's vampires had found Genevieve quickly, he had then proceeded to force her to perform a locater spell on the white oak stake. His brother had been carrying it around with him, he should of known they would drop it off on him. Elijah was the only one strong enough to take himself on.

He had easily snapped his brothers neck and grabbed the stake from him. He had then patiently waited for Caroline to return from where ever she was. The loop hole had been easy to detect. He was bound to Caroline, so if he was to run off without her she would die. But if he brought her along, they would both be safe.

He stopped at the crossway, he had two options. He could turn back around, forget that Rebekah and Marcel even existed, be happy with Caroline. Or he could go to Mystic Falls, make them pay, and still hopefully be happy with Caroline. Making up his mind he made a left, driving to Mystic Falls.

* * *

"So, did it work?" Damon asked as he looked down at Bonnie, she shook her head.

"No, I think if we do it with magic it might work." Damon let out a sigh. "And where are we going to find a witch at this hour?" He asked.

"There are witches in New Orleans." Rebekah said, everyone turned around to look at her.

"Bekah.." Marcel started.

"Im tired of hiding from my brother Marcel, it's time I faced him and his wrath. Hopefully I can make him hear me out. Caroline has been with him for 2 weeks now, if she hasn't been able to calm him down, she never will." She said.

"So can you finally let us know what you did?" Katherine asked and eyed the blonde vampire. Rebekah sighed and looked over to her.

"I brought Mikael to New Orleans some years ago, to get rid of Nik." Katherine's eyes grew big, her mouth opening slightly.

"Oh wow." Bonnie said. Rebekah shrugged. "Like I said, New Orleans has witches, we can go there. Ask them for help."

"Alright, but not all of us are leaving." Damon said.

"I'll be going with Rebekah." Marcel said, and stood up besides her. "Right, so it will be Me,Judgy,Barbie,Ken,She-Devil and her body." Damon said a smile on his face. Damon moved to pick up Katherines body.

"Lets get going." He said, and they moved out the door and towards Damon's car.

* * *

Caroline shot up from the seat, taking in a big breathe. She looked around and realized she was in a car. Her hands went to her neck, and she could feel a slight pain, turning her head to her left she saw Klaus.

"You snapped my neck!" She cried out.

"Indeed I did love." He said not looking at her.

"Klaus where are we going?" She asked. Klaus eyed her before he said. "Mystic Falls." Caroline felt herself freeze, Oh no, she thought.

"This is your loop hole?" She asked.

"Yes, the binding spell said I could be too far away from you. So I brought you with me." He said, Caroline let out a groan, how could they have been so stupid. The loop hole was obvious.

"So you are just going to go to Mystic Falls and then what, kill Rebekah and Marcel?" She asked and looked at him.

"Yes." He said.

"But you don't have the white oak stake." She said.

"Oh but I do love, you should of really kept someone around Elijah to protect him." Caroline felt herself stiffen. Klaus knew where Rebekah and Marcel was, he had the white oak stake.

"How did you figure it out?"

"Genevieve." He said, Caroline leaned back to her seat. She had to stop him, she couldn't fail Rebekah,Marcel and Elijah. She looked around the car, trying to find a weapon she could use against him. But she found nothing, so she decided to put his love for her on test. She moved her hand towards her chest and looked over to him and said.

"If you don't stop the car, I will rip my own heart out." Klaus looked at her. "You're lying." He said, Caroline started to dig her fingers into her own chest, feeling the pain. "Am I?" She breathed out, looking right at him. Klaus kept on driving, but his eyes were on her. She moved her whole hand in and took a hold of her heart.

"Caroline.." He warned her. "Stop the car, or I swear I will rip it out, and then you will be truly and utterly alone." She hissed, she pulled a bit on her heart, making her gasp out in pain. Klaus hit the breaks and the car came to a halt. He glared at her, and watched her remove her hand from her chest.

"You may have found your loop hole to the binding spell, but I found my loop hole to you." She whispered out. Klaus was glaring at her, cursing himself for feeling anything for her. Hating himself cause he knew, he would be devastated if she died. Caroline leaned back against the seat and closed her eyes. She was slowly healing.

"Why are you so hell bent on getting me to not kill my sister and her lover?" He asked.

"Because I refuse to believe that you are so evil that you would kill your own family." She breathed out.

"I killed my mother." He argued, Caroline smiled. "She betrayed you, because of Mikael. You were a constant reminder of her own failure." Klaus looked away from her.

"And Rebekah? She betrayed me for love." He whispered out. "You don't know the whole story." Caroline said, Klaus turned to her. "What are you talking about?" Caroline shook her head. "Its not for me to tell you, Its Rebekah's story to tell." Caroline inhaled sharply, she might be a vampire and heal fast, but it still hurt.

"Hear her out." She said and looked at him, Klaus turned his head towards her again, locking eyes with her. He didn't say anything, he put the car in reverse and turned around. Driving back to New Orleans.

* * *

**And another chapter, I'm trying to round this up and finish it. So I'm really sorry if everything is moving on too fast. Please forgive me ;~; /Scars**


	12. Chapter 12

**helimoen - Im glad you like my fiction :) And I try to stay as close to the characters as possible, but they are a bit OOC sometimes. And we'll see about the Klaus/Damon confrontation. Im not promising anything ;)**

**Sanaya1995 - haha xD Im sorry! Please enjoy this chapter :)**

**Ruby Red-ink - Progress indeed!**

**bethcandy21 - Im glad you will continue to read my work as this story ends :)**

**XXXXKlarolineLoveXXXX - Glad you do ^-^**

**littleweb - More you shall have ;)**

**xxxLeanniexxx - It most certainly did xD And I was thinking about it, but I decided against it xD**

**ellerose77 - Oh but I can! xD ahah, and yes girl power indeed!**

**sandiw1875 - you'll just have to wait and see ;)**

* * *

"Nervous Barbie?" Damon asked as he looked in the rearview mirror, Bonnie was sitting to his right sleeping. Marcel and Katherine had fallen asleep as well. Rebekah was leaning her head against the window, she moved her eyes towards the mirror and met Damon's eyes through it.

"Not really. I've accepted that I might die within the next 24 hours. I have lived a thousand years, maybe its just my time to go." She said. Damon nodded at her.

"Did you ever think Caroline could of gotten through to him?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Because my brother is hopelessly in love with her, he just refuses to admit it to that point." Damon, felt a grin spread onto his face.

"Beauty and the beast." He said, Rebekah smiled.

"If it is to any help, I'm sure your Ken will protect you." Rebekah rolled her eyes at him. "His name is Marcel, Damon."

"He will always be Ken to me." Damon said back, Rebekah smiled and shook her head.

"Sometimes it amazes me that you have friends Damon." She said, Damon only smiled and kept on driving.

In less than 10 hours they would be in New Orleans, and she would have to face her brother. She could only hope he would listen to her.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline walked into the house, Elijah was pacing back and forth, clearly upset with himself. Enzo and Stefan looked scared, and Hayley looked like herself. When they heard the door open their attention snapped towards it. Elijah let out a sigh of relief as he saw Klaus and Caroline come through the door.

Stefan shot up and quickly moved over to Caroline. "Are you alright?" He asked and looked her over, Caroline nodded at him. "Im fine Stefan." Stefan turned to Klaus and glared at him.

"Are you out of your mind? What if your loop hole hadn't worked, and you would of actually killed her." He snapped. Klaus sent him a glare.

"I don't need to explain myself to you, Ripper." He hissed, Stefan shook his head and punched Klaus hard in the face, making him stumble back. Klaus eyes turned yellow and he flung himself onto Stefan.

"Klaus" Caroline cried out as she watched him lung for her friend. Elijah flashed over to them pulling his brother off of Stefan. Enzo stepped in and tried to hold Stefan back.

"Enough!" Caroline yelled, everyone stilled and watched her. "You are acting like a bunch of children." She continued and sent them all a glare.

"You could of died, Caroline." Stefan tried to reason, Caroline held up her hand.

"You actually think he would do anything that would put me in harms way?" Stefan let out a sigh and shook his head.

"And you, how dare you try and bite my best friend." She snapped at Klaus, he glared at her.

"He hit me, I only retaliated." Klaus said. "You are older than him, start acting like it." She snapped, Klaus looked away from her. Refusing to meet her eyes. Elijah looked at her amusement dancing in his eyes. This baby vampire kept on impressing him for every day that went by.

"I agree with Caroline, we should all calm down. Niklaus returned, which brings me to my question, why did you return?" He asked and eyed his brother. Klaus didn't answer him, he was looking at the floor. Elijah turned towards Caroline and waited for her to answer.

"Because I threatened to rip my heart out if he didn't." She said.

"You did what?" Stefan asked and looked at her, Enzo looked at her, he hated to admit it but she had bigger balls than himself. Klaus walked around his brother and moved up the stairs, Caroline sighed and walked after him.

"Caroline."

"Not now Stefan." She said and hurried after Klaus. She caught his bedroom door before it slammed in her face. Closing it quietly behind her, she turned around and looked at him.

"Klaus.." She began, but he shook his head at her. Caroline fell silent and watched him, she heard his heavy breathing, he finally turned around and faced her and that's when she saw it. His cheeks were wet and his eyes were watery.

"Klaus." She breathed out and flashed over to him, she pulled him down and hugged him, Klaus buried his head into the nape of her neck and held her close. Caroline pressed a kiss to his neck and held him. She had never seen him cry, she didn't think he could.

She heard his breathing calm down and felt as he pulled away from her. Looking up into his eyes they weren't as red and puffy as hers would of been. She put her hands to his cheeks and wiped the tears away.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, and eyed him. He shook his head, leaning down he kissed her. She kissed him back and felt his hand move to her top, she broke their kiss and he took it off of her.

"You are still not off the hook for breaking my neck." She said, Klaus got a crooked grin on his face as he moved them onto the bed.

* * *

Damon had drove through the night and they were now in New Orleans. Getting out of the car, they walked into the cemetery.

"Do all witches hang out at creepy places?" Katherine asked and looked around, everyone ignored her and kept walking. They walked until they found the mausoleum, there on the ground laid dead witches.

"Something is wrong." Rebekah said and walked into it, inside she found more dead witches.

"You think Klaus did this?" Marcel asked, Rebekah shook her head.

"No, he wouldn't just go and kill the witches like this." She said.

"Well, looks like we will be visiting your brothers." Damon said and walked out into the cemetery again. Rebekah let out a sigh and walked after them. They got into the car and drove towards the house she knew Klaus and Elijah were staying in.

Elijah sat at the entrance hall when he heard familiar voices coming from the outside. The door opened to reveal Damon Salvatore, Katherine,Rebekah,Marcel and the Bennett witch.

"Rebekah.." He breathed out as he saw her. Rebekah gave him a warm smile. "Elijah." She said, walking over to him, she gave him a hug.

"What are you all doing here?" He asked as he hugged his sister.

"We got a bit of a doppelganger problem, and we thought we could use your witches to try something out." Damon said and dropped a body on the floor.

"You could be more careful." Katherine cried out and glared at him. Damon shrugged and sat down.

"What's with all noise?" Enzo asked as he walked down the stairs. He got a grin to his face as he saw Damon. "Well if it isn't my favorite Salvatore." He said and walked over to Damon giving him a hug.

"Good to see you are still in one piece." Damon said and gave him a smile. He turned towards Elena/Katherine.

"So I hear you've been pretending to be Damon's girlfriend. Aren't you a naughty one." Katherine rolled her eyes at him and brushed past him.

"Elijah, good to see you again." She said and grinned at him.

"Katarina." He said and gave her a nod.

"So where is Klausy Klaus today?" Damon asked, and just as he said that Caroline and Klaus made their way down the stairs. Klaus froze in his place as he laid his eyes onto Rebekah and Marcel. Caroline who held onto his hand gave it a light squeeze.

"Well if it isn't the hybrid and my favorite blonde." Damon said and grinned at them, Caroline shot him a glare which made him shut up.

"Nik." Rebekah said, eyeing him carefully, she saw as Marcel moved in front of her.

"Bekah, Marcel." He bit out, feeling the anger rise up in him.

"You can do this." Caroline whispered to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Klaus eyed her for a moment before he moved his attention back towards Rebekah and Marcel.

"I believe we need to have a chat." He said, Rebekah felt relief wash over her, she stepped around Marcel and took a few steps closer to them. "I believe we do." She said. Klaus and Caroline walked down the remaining steps of the stairs.

Elijah cleared his throat and motioned for everyone to leave the entrance, everyone quickly followed after him to the library, leaving Marcel,Rebekah,Caroline and Klaus alone in the entrance.

"Shall we sit?" Caroline asked eyeing them all, Rebekah nodded and moved over to the table, taking a seat, Marcel moved into the seat besides her, and watched as Klaus and Caroline took a seat across from them.

"Talk." Klaus said coldly. And Rebekah told him the story from the beginning, how she and Marcel had been sneaking behind his back, how the had asked Genevieve to contact Mikael, How she had wanted him dead, and how in the end she had regretted it all.

"At that time I wanted you dead Nik, I'm not going to lie to you. Not anymore, I hated you and I wanted to watch you die. But when you gave Marcel and me your blessing, I realized I was wrong. You are my brother Nik, and we may fight a lot and have our differences, but in the end I do love you. You are my above all else." She finished. Klaus looked her in the eyes, she had tears running down her cheeks.

"Bekah.." He breathed out, feeling his own eyes watering up. "All I ever wanted was to be with someone who loved me Nik, and you always stood in the way for that. I hope one day you can forgive me for what I've done. And if you still wish to kill me, then go ahead and do it." She said.

Klaus felt a tear roll down his cheek, Caroline put her hand on his leg, giving it a squeeze. He let out a sigh and looked from Marcel to his sister.

"You are free Rebekah, you are free to go where ever you want to. To do what ever you want to do." Rebekah looked over to him, shock written all over her face. He moved his attention towards Marcel.

"I never want to see you in this city again, I will let you leave but if you return I will kill you." Marcel nodded at him.

"Thank you Nik." She whispered, Klaus nodded at her. "Be safe Bekah." He said and stood up, leaving them. Caroline gave them both a small smile. "Thank you Caroline." Rebekah said and gave her a true genuine smile.

"No Rebekah, thank you." Caroline said and gave the blonde original a smile back. Rebekah stood up and moved towards the library to say goodbye to Elijah, Caroline eyed Marcel.

"Are you going to go with her?" She asked, he nodded at her.

"But first I got something to do." He said, Caroline looked at him confused. She turned her attention towards the group who walked out of the library. She saw Marcel move over to Damon, and in a flash Marcel had punched Damon right in the face, making him fly back and into the wall.

"I've been wanting to do that ever since I met you." He said and flashed Damon a grin. Damon let out a groan.

"I kinda figured this was coming." He groaned, he stood up and dusted himself off. Marcel grabbed a hold of Rebekahs hand.

"Take care Barbie, you too Marcel." Damon said and sent them a smile. Marcel nodded at him, and together they walked out of the house.

"Where did Caroline go?" Bonnie asked and searched for her friend. "I think she went to check on Niklaus." Elijah said. Bonnie eyed him for a minute before she nodded.

* * *

Caroline found Klaus in his study, he was sitting in his chair holding a wooden figure.

"Are you alright?" She asked him and moved over to him. Klaus shrugged at her. Caroline sat down in his lap and he looked up at her.

"I made this for my father, with one of his hunting knives. He became furious with me when he found out I used them to carve wooden figures for him." Caroline looked down at the figure.

"Why did you spare Rebekah?" She asked. "You've been so hell bent on killing her, what made you change your mind?" Klaus let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair.

"When I was 20 Mikael almost beat me to death, Elijah tried to stop him but Mikael pushed him away. Rebekah drew a sword against him, which forced him to stop. She saved my life that day." Caroline looked down at him, she didn't know much about Mikael but she felt herself sadden at what Klaus was telling her.

"I figured I owed her one." He said casually, Caroline gave him a sad smile. She leant down and pressed her lips softly to his. Klaus kissed her back and pulled her closer to him. They heard someone clear their throat, breaking away from each other they glanced towards the door way. Damon stood there with a smirk on his face.

"If you two love birds are done, we have a dead original brother to contact." He said and winked at them. Caroline rolled her eyes and moved off Klaus' lap, she held her hand out for him, and he took it as he stood up. Together they made their way down the stairs. Once downstairs Caroline moved away from Klaus to hug Bonnie.

"I missed you Bon." Caroline said and hugged her tightly, Bonnie smiled and hugged her back.

"I missed you too Care." She said back. Breaking away they smiled at each other. Bonnie glanced over to Klaus who were watching them and then back to her friend. "So you finally gave into him." She said, Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked and eyed her friend, Bonnie shook her head. "No, I'm not exactly thrilled with your choice, but as long as you are happy. " She said, Caroline smiled at her.

"Right, if you two girls are done, can we get started? I want my girlfriend back." Damon said and gave them a look. Caroline smiled at him, she felt someone grab her hand. She turned her head towards her right and saw Klaus, she smiled up at him and gave his hand a squeeze. They watched as Davina walked over to Elijah, he cut his palm open and let his blood fall into the goblet. She moved over the Klaus and he did the same.

She returned to the table and poured the blood over the salt, and she started to chant. The salt erupted in flames, and a irony smell filled the air. As Davina's chants grew louder they saw a person form before them.

"So, did anyone miss me?" They heard the person ask.

"Kol." Both Elijah and Klaus breathed out as they saw their brother. "Brothers." Kol said giving them a grin.

"I see you finally managed to hook up with the pretty blonde, now what was your name again darling?" He asked and eyed Caroline.

Rolling her eyes Caroline said."Its Caroline."

"Ah yes, like that song, Sweet Caroline." He said, everyone let out a chuckle. "Alright, we don't have much time, so shall we get to the point?" He asked and eyed his brothers.

"Katarina took over Elena's body, she wants the cure out of her own before we put her soul back in it. Is there a way to remove the cure?" Elijah asked.

Kol turned to Katherine and smirked at her. "Always the naughty kitty Kat." He said, Katherine smiled at him. "The only way to remove the cure would be to suck it out of her, and I doubt anyone here would want to die. However you could try and re-create the immortality spell."

"And how would one go about to re-create one of those?" Damon asked. Kol turned to him and gave him a shrug.

"I wouldn't know, but the answer should be in one of the Bennett Grimoires." Kol said. Damon let out a groan. "We have to go through those bloody books again." He mumbled.

"I believe its time for me to go, Caroline, don't give up on him. He is a bit rough around the edges, but once you get around them he's as soft as a puppy." Kol smirked at her and soon he vanished. Caroline smiled and shook her head.

"It seems like we have a trip to make." Elijah said an eyed everyone in the room.

* * *

**And another chapter! Hope you liked it :) /Scars**


	13. Chapter 13

**Mah Vrgs - I don't think so, this is the first time you have reviewed xD And awee :/: Making me blush and all!**

**xxxLeanniexxx - Hahaha, that would be something. Elijah throwing Caroline a parade :P**

**beverlie4055 - Thank you :)**

**Ruby Red-ink - Im glad you enjoyed the chapter :)**

**Iansarmy - Updating now ^-^**

**sandiw1875 - Maybe they will reunite, maybe not ;)**

**Erianne - I don't think there will be any kidnapping of Caroline, but you never know!**

**Sanaya1995 - you never know! Chocolate Ken and Barbie might just make a come back! ;)**

**basicHBKnomics - The witches were not Travellers, Wes will not make an appearance. Nadia is back in Mystic Falls. And who knows?**

* * *

They were going in 3 cars, In Klaus' car was Klaus,Caroline,Bonnie and Stefan. In Elijah's car was Elijah,Hayley,Sophie,Davina and Monique, and lastly in Damon's car was Damon,Enzo,Katherine and Katherines body.

"So how has everyone been in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked and looked over her shoulder, towards Bonnie.

"Well, we've been busy with Katherine and her shenanigans, so I wouldn't really know. Tyler is upset cause Damon told him about you and Klaus." Klaus grinned. "Me and Jeremy are doing fine, Matt I don't know. He seems okay, still a bit spooked out about the whole Traveller thing." Bonnie said.

"And my mom?"

"Your mom is fine Caroline." Caroline nodded, then she started to laugh. Everyone looked at her. "What's so funny Care?" Bonnie asked and eyed her friend.

"Its just, Tyler was upset about mine and Klaus' relationship, and then I realized, he's 4 months away from becoming a father. And the mother just so happens to be one of Tyler's friends." She managed to squeeze out between her laughter. Stefan and Bonnie raised their eyebrow at her, while Klaus gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter. He hated to be reminded of his one night stand with Hayley, specially since all he wanted was for it to be Caroline. He was thankful that she hadn't made a huge deal about it, and gotten over it pretty quickly.

"Im sorry, its not really funny, but god. He's going to have a heart attack." She said and calmed herself down.

"Hopefully he'll die this time." Klaus mumbled, Caroline shot him a look. He gave her a dimpled smile.

"You are not allowed to be mean to him." She said teasingly, Klaus shrugged.

"This is so weird." Bonnie said and looked between the two of them. Caroline sent her friend a smile. "Better get used to it, cause I think I'm stuck with him forever."

Damn right you are, Klaus thought as a smile spread onto his face. "You sure you haven't been compelled Caroline?" Bonnie asked teasingly, Klaus shot her a glare through the rearview mirror, Bonnie rolled her eyes at him.

"So Stefan, did you ever get Cami's phone number?" Caroline suddenly asked, Stefan rolled his eyes but smiled. "Yes Caroline, I got her phone number." Klaus let out a chuckle.

"You and Cami?" He asked, Stefan shrugged.

"We aren't together, I like her. That's all." He explained, Klaus gave him a nod.

"I wonder what's going on in the other cars." Caroline suddenly said.

* * *

"When will we be in Mystic Falls?" Katherine asked for the 100th time, Damon was about to snap and break her neck.

"Katherine, you asked that 10 minutes ago, the answer is still not for another couple of hours. Now if you don't shut up, I will stop this car, and I will put you in the trunk along with your body." Damon said and sent her a grin. Katherine glared at him, folding her arms across her chest she leaned back into her seat.

"So, how was your trip in New Orleans?" Damon asked and looked over to his friend. "Well lets see, I got to piss off a 1000 year old hybrid, I got to kiss Caroline, got my neck snapped by said hybrid, got to tease your brother, got to drink with 2 gorgeous blondes. So overall I'd say this trip has been quiet eventful." Enzo said and grinned.

"Woah, you kissed Blondie?" Damon asked surprised. Enzo shrugged. "I saw Klaus enter the bar we were at, figured id give them a push into the right direction. He saw it, threw me against a wall snapped my neck, and from what I gathered Caroline went to find him, and they then ended up in bed together." KAtherine made a gagging noise.

"Urgh, I do not want to know about Caroline and Klaus doing it." She said.

"You've slept with him before, tell me. Is he any good?" Damon asked, Katherine glared at him.

"Or did you prefer Elijah?" Katherine hit him over the head, making Damon cry out.

"You don't hit the driver, god what did they teach you back in your days?" He asked and rubbed his head.

"Manners were apparently not on the list in the 1800's" She said back.

"I'd have you know, I was the perfect gentleman back in the 1800's. You however turned me into what I am now. So if you want to blame my manners on something, blame them on yourself." Damon explained with a grin on his face.

"Ah yes, You spent your whole vampire life trying to get me out of that church tomb, a bit pathetic to be honest." Katherine said and smirk on her face.

"What can I say, I was young, I was in love." Damon said, Enzo looked at the two of them and shook his head.

"Anyways, we are getting off topic. So Blondie and Klaus has been shacking up?" Damon asked.

"They aren't exactly quiet about it, believe the whole French quarter knows what's going on in Klaus' bedroom." Enzo mused, Damon let out a chuckle.

"Figures that the hybrid would be a beast in bed. Get it?" He joked and looked towards Enzo and Katherine.

"Damon no... Just no." Katherine said and shook her head, Damon's grin dropped and he shrugged.

"What ever." He said and turned his attention back to the road. Enzo smiled and shook his head.

"So when will we be in Mystic Falls?" Katherine asked again, Damon groaned and hit his head on the steering wheel. This was going to be one long trip, he thought.

* * *

Elijah enjoyed the silence in the car, everyone was sleeping besides him and Hayley.

"So Katherine is back." She said and eyed Elijah, he glanced over to her and nodded.

"Yes, it would appear that she is." He responded.

"Didn't you have, feelings for her. Or something like that?" She asked again, Elijah felt a crooked smile appear on his lips.

"What is it that you really wish to ask Hayley?" Hayley let out a sigh and looked at her hands.

"Are you still in love with her?"

"No." He said quick and honestly. "Katerina is different now, she's not the woman I fell in love with." He explained, Hayley nodded at him.

"How are you and the baby feeling?" He asked and eyed the bump on her stomach.

"We are fine." Hayley said and rubbed her belly. Elijah nodded at her.

"So after all this is done, the whole putting Katherine back into her body, getting Elena back. What will happen?" Elijah looked at her.

"I would assume Niklaus would come back to New Orleans, Caroline by his side to rule the city. The rest I wouldn't know. Why do you ask?"

"Because I like you Elijah, and I want to know what our future would look like." She said, Elijah felt himself stiffen at her confession.

"Hayley, you are pregnant with my brothers child. I care for you, but we cannot be together like that." He said, and looked over to her. He saw sadness in her eyes, she nodded at him and looked away. Elijah let out a sigh and turned his attention back to the road.

* * *

Bonnie and Stefan had dozed off, leaving Caroline and Klaus awake. Klaus were glancing at her from time to time, he looked like he wanted to say something.

"Whatever it is you want to ask, please ask it." She said and eyed him, Klaus turned his head towards her and gave her a small smile.

"I was just wondering what you were planning to do, after we get the doppelganger back in her own body, and Katerina back to hers." Caroline had to admit, she hadn't even considered as to what she would do about their living situation. She knew Klaus wouldn't leave New Orleans behind, not after he just got it back. Was she ready to leave her life in Mystic Falls?

"I don't know." She said, Klaus nodded at her.

"I was hoping you would accompany me back to New Orleans, rule by my side." He said, Caroline looked over at him and smiled. "I figured you would want that."

"Every King needs a Queen." He said, Caroline rolled her eyes. "I'll think about it." She said and gave him a smile, Klaus nodded at her.

"What are you going to do when Hayley has your child?" She asked, Klaus hold on the steering wheel tightened and he stiffened a little.

"I don't know." He said.

"You have to be there for your child." Caroline said.

"Im scared Caroline." He admitted."Im scared to be like Mikael." Caroline shot him a sad look and grabbed a hold of his hand.

"You are nothing like Mikael, you will be a kind and supportive father." She reassured him, Klaus sent her a small smile.

"You always see the good in people." He said. "Someone has to." She said back and earned a chuckle from him.

"That reminds me." She said and smacked him over the head. Klaus looked at her both in shock and surprise. She grinned at him. "That's for snapping my neck." Klaus let out a low laugh and shook his head.

"You are one strange woman, Caroline Forbes." He said. "And you are one strange man Niklaus Mikaelson, so how about we be strange together?" He nodded at her, Caroline smiled and leaned over to him, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. Caroline leaned back in her seat, still holding onto Klaus' hand. For the first time she felt genuinely happy, and it was all thanks to Klaus.

* * *

The ride back to Mystic Falls had been long and tiring, it was 5am when they arrived at the boarding house.

"I say we sleep first, and start looking for the immortality spell tomorrow." Damon suggested, everyone nodded. He stopped and looked around and then he looked back to the Boarding house.

"I don't know if we have enough room to fit all of you." He said, Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry Damon, we wont be staying here." He said. Damon looked at him confused, but then remembered that they had a mansion in Mystic Falls.

"Oh right, your mansion. Well I'll see you all in the morning then." He said and turned around.

"Damon, aren't you forgetting something?" Katherine asked and motioned for the trunk of his car. Damon shrugged.

"Your body can stay there until the morning." He said and walked into the Boarding house. Katherine let out a sigh and walked after him.

"Well, I'm going to go home." Bonnie said and hugged Caroline goodbye. Caroline turned to Stefan and hugged him before she got into Klaus' car.

"So will you be staying with us or do you want me to drive you home?" He asked and eyed her.

"Would you be mad at me if I said I wanted to go home?" She asked and bit her bottom lip. Klaus smiled and shook his head.

"I'll drive you home." He said, Caroline smiled at him. Soon they were in front of her house and she saw her mom's sheriff car parked on their driveway. She got out of the car and watched as Klaus did the same.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Im walking you to the door." He said, Caroline rolled her eyes at him. Always such a gentleman, she thought.

She saw the door open and her mom stood there. "Mom!" Caroline cried out and ran up to her, she flung her arms around her mothers neck and hugged her tightly.

"Caroline, don't you ever go away for so long without calling me ever again." Liz said and held her daughter close.

"Im sorry mom, everything was so hectic, I forgot to call." She said as they broke away. Liz moved her attention from her daughter to Klaus.

"Im going to assume that you two are together." She said, Caroline gave her a sheepish grin and a nod.

Liz turned to Klaus and said. "I may not be some powerful supernatural monster. But hurt my daughter and I promise you I will make your life a living hell." She threatened him, Caroline grinned at her mom. Klaus let out a chuckle and nodded at her.

"I promise you Sheriff Forbes, hurting Caroline is not in my interests." Liz nodded at him and turned back to her daughter. She gave her one more hug before she moved inside the house. Caroline walked down the steps and into Klaus' arms.

"I can't believe she threatened you." She giggled, Klaus smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"She's your mother, its her duty to scare the boyfriends away." Caroline broke away from him and smiled up at him.

"Boyfriend sounds like a weird title for you." She said, Klaus shrugged. "Call me whatever title you want, Im yours and you are mine." He said and leant down, capturing her lips. Caroline kissed him back. Breaking away from her he leaned his forehead to hers.

"Goodnight Caroline."

"Goodnight Klaus." She said back, he removed himself from her and walked to the car, he got inside and drove off. Caroline let out a sigh and watched him drive away, turning around she made her way to her room.

She had a long day ahead of her tomorrow and she needed all the sleep she could get.

* * *

**And another chapter, thoughts? /Scars**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sanaya1995 - We'll see about Elijah and Hayley :P**

**sandiw1875 - Glad you loved it :)**

**chibichibi98 - Update coming now!**

**ZodiacsKlaroline - We'll see about those couples, I haven't really decided what to do when it comes to them all :P**

**xxxLeanniexxx - Dundunduuun! xD**

**Iansarmy - update coming now :)**

**ellerose77 - Thank you :)**

**beverlie4055 - Happy you do :)**

**VampireRockBitch - hahaha, but wait!? Plot twist, Caroline ends up hating them all, turning Davina against them they kill off everyone! -gasps- ;)**

**Ruby Red-ink - Awe I'm sorry :P Please enjoy this chapter :)**

**Erianne - I'll see about the HayleyxElijah :P**

**Alexxis T. Swan - Indeed, poor Elijah ;~;**

**lovenm - We'll see ;)**

**antariangirl93 - Thank you :)**

**Serenithy 31 - Im glad you liked it, and I'll give the story a shot :)**

**Guest - Glad you do!**

**karmanli911522 - Hehe xD**

**BasicHBKnomics - Rest assured, chaos is about to come ;)**

**mo - Thank you :)**

* * *

Caroline walked down the stairs, it was morning and she was going to make her way towards the Boarding house. However the scent of coffee caught her off guard, she made her way into the kitchen only to find Klaus sitting on of the kitchen island stools, coffee cup in front of him.

"What.. How did you get in?" She asked, eyeing him.

"Good morning to you too love, and your mother let me in before she left for work." He said and smiled at her.

"Oh.." She said.

"You thought I broke in?" He asked and raised an eyebrow. Caroline cleared her throat and walked over to him.

"The thought may have crossed my mind for a moment or two." She said and leant down and kissed him, Klaus kissed her back and slight smirk on his lips.

"And here I thought you always saw the best in everyone." Caroline smiled down at him as she moved back.

"I apologize Mr Mikaelson. Can you ever forgive me for my moment of weakness?" She asked playfully and moved around him to get herself some coffee.

"I don't know Miss Forbes, your accusations were quite wounding. I may need a kiss or two to forget such allegations." He said back, Caroline turned around a smile on her face. Shaking her head she walked back to him, leaning down she pressed her lips to his again, giving him two quick pecks.

"Better?" she asked, Klaus smiled up at her. "Certainly not worse." He mused, Caroline rolled her eyes at him and took a seat next to him.

"So what's on the agenda today?" She asked and took a sip from her coffee. Klaus turned towards her and said.

"Well, we will be heading to the Boarding house after this lovely breakfast. And once there IM sure Damon Salvatore will tell us what needs to be done." He smirked at her, and she smiled at him.

"I see, and here I thought you had stayed up all night coming up with an epic plan." Klaus let out a chuckle. "Actually I spent the night dreaming of you love." He said, Caroline blushed and gave him a look.

"What? It's the truth." He said and smiled at her.

"Right." She said and sent him a smile back, taking another sip from her coffee. Klaus grinned and sipped on his coffee.

"Have you given any more thought to what I said yesterday?" He suddenly asked. Caroline shook her head.

"No." She said, Klaus gave her a nod. "I don't want to pressure you. I just like to know things before last minute." He said, Caroline nodded at him. She leaned over again and kissed him, Klaus kissed her back, Caroline moved off her chair and Klaus lifted her onto his lap, making her straddle him. He moved his hands up under her top, running his hands up and down her smooth skin. Caroline moved her right hand to his neck, while her left one wandered into his hair. She pulled him closer and bit down on his bottom lip, Klaus let out a moan as he felt her start to grind down on him. He pulled away from her and she leaned her forehead against his.

"We are going to be late if we continue." He said. "They can manage a bit without us." Caroline said and smashed her lips onto his again, she felt Klaus smirk against her lips as he picked her up, flashing them upstairs.

* * *

Elijah pulled up to the Boarding house with Hayley and the witches. Getting out of the car he saw the door open, and in it stood Katherine.

"Katarina." He said as they approached her. She sent him a flirty smile. "Elijah." She said and stepped aside to let them in. Hayley passed her and sent her a glare. Katherine just grinned at her and closed the door behind her. Walking into the living room Elijah saw Stefan and Damon on the couch, a Grimoire in their laps. Bonnie,Jeremy,Matt and Tyler was at a huge table, flipping through pages.

"Tyler Lockwood." Elijah said and eyed the boy, Tyler froze for a second as he looked up into the eyes of Elijah. He swallowed hard as his eyes moved from Elijah to Hayley.

"Tyler..." Hayley breathed out, last time she had seen him, he had tried to kill her child.

"Elijah, Hayley." He said and nodded at them, Damon had turned around on the couch and was now eyeing them.

"Did something happen between you lot?" He asked.

"He came to New Orleans a few months ago, he tried to kill Hayley's unborn child." Elijah said as he took a protective stance in front of Hayley.

"Wolf boy did what?" Damon said and looked from Tyler to Elijah. Tyler let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "I wanted to get back at Klaus." He said, Bonnie sent him a glare.

"So you were going to kill a defenseless unborn child?" She asked, anger laced in her voice. Tyler sent her a look and shrug. "I wasn't thinking clear, my mind was set on revenge. I didn't care who I had to kill to get it."

"Wow, Tyler man. You sounded just like Klaus." Matt said and looked at his friend in shock. They heard the door open to reveal Klaus and Caroline. Caroline looked around and she noticed Elijah's protective stance in front of Hayley.

"What's going on?" She asked and walked by Elijah and Hayley, her eyes landed on Tyler.

"Oh this is going to be good." Enzo said as he came from the cellar, blood bags in his hands. Damon grinned at him and caught a blood bag Enzo had thrown his way. "Damn right." He said and ripped it open. Caroline looked at them confused.

"Are you going to tell her Tyler, or should we?" Klaus asked and stepped up behind Caroline, Tyler let out a sigh but didn't say anything.

"Very well, Tyler here came to New Orleans a month or two ago. He kidnapped Hayley with every intent on killing the child she is bearing. Just to get revenge on me, we fought and I was going to kill him, had he not mentioned you." Klaus said and looked into Caroline's eyes. Caroline turned around and looked at Tyler.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?" She snapped, Tyler sent her a sheepish look.

"Care.." He started but she held up her hand to silence him.

"You were going to kill an unborn child just to get revenge on Klaus? What is wrong with you?" Tyler sent her a glare.

"What is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you? You are dating the man who killed my mom, who killed Elena's aunt. His sister killed Elena. How can you even look at yourself?" He barked. In the next second Caroline lunged for him, tackling him to the ground. Tyler's eyes turned yellow as he threw her off of him.

"You can't take me Care, I'm stronger than you." He snapped. Caroline got up quickly and spat. "Im angrier." And she was on him again, this time she flashed behind him and tried to snap his neck, Tyler grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder and on top of the table, breaking it in the process. Klaus moved to intervene, but Elijah stopped him. Caroline got up again, her eyes red and fangs out.

"Stop it Care, I could hurt you." Tyler said, Caroline wasn't listening to him, she quickly grabbed a wooden piece and flashed for him again, this time she buried the wooden piece into his stomach.

Tyler doubled over in pain, and Caroline lifted his head up and whispered in his ear. "Klaus may have killed people we care and love for, but he would never ever try and murder a unborn child, or a child at that." She shoved the wooden piece further into him and stepped back, watching him fall to his knees. Caroline was breathing heavily as she turned around, she saw Damon and Enzo look at her in awe, Hayley,Stefan,Bonnie,Jeremy,Matt and the witches had shock written all over their faces. Elijah was giving her a crooked grin, Katherine had her mouth slightly a-jar, and Klaus, he was grinning at her. He obviously was proud of her.

"Don't we have an immortality spell to find?" She snapped and watched as everyone went back to their books. She walked past Klaus and sat down in the arm chair next to Damon, she picked up a Grimoire and started to flip through the pages.

Tyler pulled out the wooden piece and stood up, he sent a glare towards Caroline and walked out of the Boarding house.

"Did that just happened?" Katherine asked, everyone shot her a look and rolled their eyes. Katherine eyed Caroline, how she had changed. From being an insecure little baby vampire, to this strong independent woman. Katherine hated to admit it but she had new found respect for the blonde.

Klaus picked up some Grimoires from the floor and handed one over to Elijah, and one to each witch. Together they spent the next hours flipping through the Grimoires, Katherine let out a sigh and dropped the book onto the coffee table.

"I can't find anything, we've been at this for hours. Has anyone found anything that could be useful?" She asked and glanced around the room.

"For the last time Katherine, if anyone had found something that person would of spoke up." Damon said and eyed the brunette, Katherine sighed and crossed her arms over her chest and leant back into the arm chair.

"I just want to get back to my own body." She muttered. "And I want my girlfriend back." Damon said and went back to his book.

"Couldn't Kol of been more specific." Caroline groaned and closed her Grimoire, Klaus glanced over at her and grinned.

"He probably could of love, but then again Kol has always enjoyed being the pain in the ass I think you call it nowadays." Caroline smiled at him.

"I could try something." Davina said, everyone looked at her. She closed her eyes and held up her hands, suddenly 6 books flew up and stacked themselves up in front of her.

"What did you do?" Bonnie asked and eyed the girl. "I concentrated on Qetsiyah, and apparently these books either has spells she made, or information about her." She said.

"And you couldn't of done this hours ago?" Katherine snapped, everyone sent her a glare. "Be grateful that she is even helping you." Caroline snapped, Katherine rolled her eyes. Bonnie grabbed one of the books stacked in front of Davina and started to flip through it, Elijah and Klaus stood up and grabbed one as well. Caroline moved over and grabbed a book as well, Sophie grabbed another one, leaving Davina and Monique to flip through the last one.

Caroline sighed as she dropped the book back onto the table. "I found nothing, just some text about Qetsiyah when she was younger." She said. A few minutes later the rest of them dropped down the books onto the table.

"Nothing." Bonnie said and sighed. Caroline ran a hand through her hair and started to pace. "Well, its not like she would put an immortality spell just like that in a Grimoire, where anyone could find it." Everyone looked at her. "That would be stupid, and if there is one thing we know, its that Qetsiyah was not stupid. She would of hidden it, or stored it somewhere. She might not of even written it down." She continued.

"I think you are onto something Care." Bonnie said and eyed her friend. "So Qetsiyah made an immortality spell. But Esther made an alteration of that Immortality spell, which means she would of been in possession of Qetsiyah's immortality spell. And didn't you say you had some descendent from that time? Ayana?" Caroline asked and eyed Bonnie, she nodded at her blonde friend.

"So maybe Ayana had that spell, or worse, your mother had it." She said and turned towards Elijah and Klaus.

"Wait a minute." Katherine said and stood up walking over to them. "If we don't find this Immortality spell, couldn't we just use their mothers spell to make me into a vampire?" Everyone looked at her.

"If god forbid it comes down to that, then you would have to convince one of the witches to perform that spell." Caroline said and eyed the brunette.

"Anyways back to the important conversation, where could Ayana or Esther have hidden this spell?" She eyed Klaus and Elijah.

"Beats me love, Rebekah was the one who was around Ayana and mother. Practicing healing and what not with them." Klaus said.

"Does that mean we can invite Barbie and Ken back into our group?" Damon asked, everyone sent him a look making him shut up. Caroline looked at Klaus. "We could use her help.." She said. Klaus let out a sigh and looked at her. "Only Rebekah, if I see Marcel I will kill him." He said in a stern voice. Caroline smiled at him and mouthed a 'thank you'. Elijah stood up and grabbed his phone from his pocket.

"I'll make the call." He said and left the room. Caroline walked over to Klaus and sat down in his lap. Klaus looked up at her. "Are you sure about this? I don't want to push you into anything." She asked and eyed him.

"If it helps you get your friend back, I'm willing to play nice with my sister." Caroline smiled down at him. Elijah returned back to the room his phone in his hand.

"She wants to hear it from you." He said and looked at Klaus, Caroline got off his lap and Klaus stood up moving over to Elijah, he grabbed the phone and pressed it to his ear.

"_Nik.._" He heard her say, he let out a breath.

"Rebekah." He said. "We need your help." He heard her let out a small laugh.

"_It's been two days, and you are already calling me to come and help you._" Klaus felt his lips twitch into a smile.

"Will you help us, sister?" He asked.

"_I'll be there by tomorrow._" She said.

"I'll see you then." He said and hung up. He handed the phone back to Elijah and excused himself. Caroline watched him leave, she decided to give him some space. Turning back to her friends she said.

"Well, we could start out by trying to map out Ayana's life." Bonnie nodded. "We need a board." Jeremy pointed out, everyone turned to Damon and Enzo.

"What?" They asked.

"Go to my mother and ask if you can borrow a board or two." Caroline commanded.

"You do know you aren't in charge here Blondie." Damon said and smirked at her. "And you do realize I've kicked your ass twice, want to make that a third?" Caroline asked and raised her eyebrow at him. Elijah couldn't help but grin, Bonnie,Matt,Stefan and Jeremy let out a low chuckle, while the witches looked amused. Hayley and Katherine both smiled and shook their heads.

"Better do as the blonde commands, I for one wouldn't want to get on her bad side." Enzo said and dragged Damon out of the house.

"I have to say Miss Forbes, you keep on surprising me everyday." Elijah said and smiled at her. Caroline gave him a smile in return and shrugged.

"I just know how to whip boys into shape." She said and turned back towards the table. Elijah shook his head at her. He could now see why his brother liked her so much, she had fire and passion, a sharp mind and a sharp tongue. But she also had a kind heart and she had this light about her, that could light up anyone. He unbuttoned his suit jacket and took it off, hanging it over an arm chair.

"Shall we get started?" He asked and rolled up his sleeves, Caroline nodded at him, and let him tell them everything he knew about Ayana and their mother.

* * *

**I would like to apologize for the recent absence! I've had to work from 8am-8pm for 2 days now, so I've been too exhausted to write. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter! /Scars**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ruby Red-ink - Im glad you liked the chapter :) And I felt Caroline needed to do some ass kicking :P**

**Kedesh13 - Yay! :D Thank you!**

**Sanaya1995 - Yes, Rebekah will be back! ;) And I will see about extending the romantic parts, there is only so far I can go with this story being rated T :P**

**chibichibi98 - Glad you loved the update :)**

**ZodiacsKlaroline - Caroline as a hybrid, would definitely be badass. She is a really strong character in the series.**

**ellerose77 - Haha, Tyler got owned indeed :P**

**beverlie4055 - Glad you do :)**

**Iansarmy - Updating now :)**

**Her-Imaginarium - Maybe they will ;)**

**Alexxis T. Swan - Who knows if Katherine will be invincible? Maybe I'll kill her off! -gasps- XD**

* * *

Klaus sat on a bench in the backyard of the Boarding house. He didn't know how long he had sat there, but the moon was high in the sky. He heard a door slide open and a familiar scent caught his nostrils.

"Caroline." He said without looking at her. He heard her sit down next to him, and he turned his head to the left and looked at her.

"You've been out here for hours. What's going on in that head of yours?" She asked and entwined their arms and hands. Klaus gave her a crooked smile and turned his head up towards the moon again, not saying anything.

"Is it Rebekah?" Caroline asked and eyed him. "Among other things." He responded, Caroline let out a sigh and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Im not going to pressure you into talking to me Klaus. But I'm here for you if you ever wish to speak." She said, she felt him squeeze her hand and she pressed a kiss to his shoulder before she laid her head back on to it. They sat in silence before Klaus let out a sigh.

"I'm going to be a father soon and all I can think of is how that will affect us." He said, Caroline lifted her head from his shoulder to look at him.

"And now that we are back in Mystic Falls, I fear that you will stay behind and leave me." He added and turned his head towards her, she could see tears in his eyes and she lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek.

"Im not going anywhere Klaus, I will never leave your side." She reassured him. "How can you be so certain?" He asked in a whisper. Caroline's thumb caressed his cheek and she gave him a small smile.

"Because I'm in love with you." Klaus took in a sharp breath and froze under her touch, he stared at her and let her words sink in.

"I don't expect you to say it back, but I know that you feel the same." She whispered, Klaus grabbed her hand on his cheek and moved it to his lips, he pressed a kiss to it and gave her a small smile.

"Does that mean you will be going with me to New Orleans?" He asked and eyed her, Caroline smiled and nodded.

"I'm coming with you. And as for your child, it wont affect us one bit. I will be by your side through anything and everything." Klaus leaned forward and captured her lips, Caroline kissed him back. They heard a throat clearing and they broke apart looking towards the door they saw Enzo with a huge grin on his face.

"If you are quite done with your declarations of love towards each other, we are ready to put the pieces together on the boards you had us take." He turned around and walked back into the house. Caroline let out a sigh and shook her head. "I can't wait to get back to New Orleans, no interruptions." She said and grinned at Klaus, he smiled at her and stood up. He held out his hand which she took and together they walked inside.

Well inside they gathered around the table, Bonnie picked up a picture of Ayana and put it on the board. "We know Ayana lived with you guys during the middle ages, we also know that she knew about the immortality spell." Bonnie said and wrote down what she just said under Ayana's picture.

"Where did you find this picture?" Klaus asked and eyed it. "Elijah told us about Ayana's features and Jeremy drew her." Bonnie explained, Klaus eyed the Gilbert boy before he nodded.

"Alright so, Ayana refused to perform the spell, so your mother took it in her own hands to perform it. Meaning that either Ayana told her about the spell, taught it to her or your mother found it in Ayana's belongings." Bonnie continued. She moved over and put up a picture of Qetsiyah.

"We know Qetsiyah was over 2000 years old, she created the immortality spell and the cure for it. She lived in the Ancient Greece and is said to be the most powerful witch in history." Bonnie said and she wrote down what she just said under Qetsiyah's picture.

"And then we have your mother, She was taught magic by Ayana, who in return taught some of it to Rebekah." She continued and wrote down what she said on the board.

"So judging by this, If Qetsiyah wrote the immortality spell down it's most likely going to be hidden somewhere in her home land." Bonnie said and eyed everyone.

"In Greece." Stefan said and looked at her, Bonnie nodded.

"If their mother has it, I wouldn't be surprised if she burned the spell or hid it where no one would ever find it." Bonnie said.

"And if Ayana had it?" Caroline asked and looked at her friend. "Then it's most likely in one of the Bennett Grimoires that's yet to be found." Bonnie said and looked at Caroline.

"So what you are telling us is that we have 3 options, search the world for Bennett Grimoires, search Greece for an 2000 year old parchment or we could just kill Katarina and be rid of both doppelgangers." Klaus said and grinned. Caroline smacked his arm and sent him a glare.

"Letting Elena die just cause Katherine is a psycho bitch who can't accept fate and just die, is not an option." Caroline snapped.

"Hey!" Katherine said and glared at the blonde.

"Enough." Elijah said and sent them all looks, he turned towards Bonnie. "Is there anyway to make this search simpler?"

"We could try to contact Ayana, your mother or maybe Kol again." Bonnie said and eyed Davina and the witches.

"There is no point in contacting our mother, she'd rather watch Katherine and your friend die than help creating yet another abomination." Klaus said.

"And I'm not sure how much help it would be to bring Kol back again." Elijah said and crossed his arms across his chest.

"So that leaves us with Ayana." Caroline said. "But she wasn't willing to help your mother to perform this spell to begin with, what makes you so sure she will help you now?" Sophie asked.

"Because I'm the one who is going to ask her." Bonnie said. "We come from the same bloodline, maybe she will be willing to help if I ask." She added.

"And if she doesn't?" Klaus asked and eyed her.

"Then we'll have to do it the hard way." Bonnie said and sent him a look. "Couldn't you of just died?" Caroline snapped and glared at Katherine.

"What's the fun in that?" Katherine said and grinned at them all. Caroline clenched her fists and closed her eyes. Counting to ten in her head she slowly calmed herself down.

"Careful Kitty Kat, Blondie is on a beating up spree." Damon mused and watched Caroline send him a glare.

"Go contact your ancestor Bonnie, I'm going to get some blood before I rip someone into pieces." Caroline breathed out and headed off to the cellar.

"I should of totally gone for her." Enzo said and watched Carolines retreating back. "I told you she had fire." Damon said and grinned, his grin dropped as he saw Klaus' glare.

"I mean, she is a young wonderful lady. Should be treated with respect... I'm just going to go." He said and left, dragging Enzo with him.

Stefan grinned and shook his head. "Something funny ripper?" Klaus asked and eyed the man, Stefan shrugged.

"Just amazes me the kind of effect Caroline has had on you." Klaus raised his eyebrow at him in confusion.

"Had that been you when you first came to town, Damon would of been dead. In a heartbeat." He explained, Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Trust me Stefan, killing your brother is on my 'To-do' list, for everything he has done to Caroline." Stefan froze.

"She told you?" He asked, Klaus nodded.

"She also made me promise not to kill him, but rest assured the minute her mind changes, he is as good as dead."Klaus said and got up, walking out of the room. Elijah looked around confused.

"What is it Damon has done to Miss Forbes?" He asked, Stefan ran a hand through his hair and eyed him.

"He used her for blood and sex. Had her spy and try to destroy mine and Elena's relationship." Elijah's eyebrows rose. "And how can she not want him dead after being treated like that?"

"Because Caroline sees the good in people, Damon has changed since those days. And she decided to forget what he has done and see him for what he is now." Stefan explained, Elijah nodded.

"Has he ever apologized?" He asked and eyed Stefan. "No." Stefan said and left the room. Elijah watched him leave, perhaps it was time that him and Niklaus had a chat with the elder Salvatore, he thought. He excused himself to go find his brother, leaving Katherine,Sophie,Monique,Davina,Bonnie,Matt,Jeremy and Hayley in the room.

* * *

Elijah found Klaus in the kitchen, he was leaning against the counter. Klaus looked up at the creek in the doorway and saw his brother.

"Elijah." He said and gave him a nod.

"Niklaus, something rather disturbing has come to my attention." He said, Klaus looked at his brother.

"It appears Miss Forbes has been wronged by Damon Salvatore."

"I can't kill him Elijah, I promised Caroline." Klaus said and sighed.

"Yes, you said that. You however did not promise to not harm the man." Elijah said, Klaus looked up at his brother.

"What are you suggesting brother?" He asked a slight smirk on his face.

"Simply that we have a chat with Damon." Elijah said and grinned back at his brother. They heard another creek and Caroline appeared.

"What are you two grinning about?" She asked and eyed them. Klaus quickly lost his smirk and gave her a shrug.

"Just some brotherly bonding love." Elijah turned around and gave her a smile. "I hope its alright that I'm taking my brother with me for a while Miss Forbes. I promise you he will be back in one piece." Caroline looked up at Elijah.

"How many times have I asked you to call me Caroline, Elijah?"

"One too many." He responded, Caroline smiled at him and shook her head. "Go have your brotherly bonding. But be back by tomorrow." She said. Elijah nodded at her and walked out of the kitchen, Klaus leant down and pressed a quick kiss to her lips before he followed after his brother.

"So where do you think Damon and Enzo went?" Elijah asked and looked down at his brother. "Where every alcoholic goes." Klaus said and grinned, they flashed off and soon found themselves in front of The Grill. They quickly found Damon and Enzo by the bar, moving over the sat down on either side of them.

"Klaus, Elijah. What brings you both here?" Damon asked and grinned at them.

"You." Klaus said, Elijah quickly snapped Enzo's neck, watching him fall back onto the floor.

"I believe we need to talk." Elijah said and looked at Damon. Damon looked between them.

"About?" he asked.

"Caroline." Klaus said, Damon lost the grin on his face as it hit him what they were talking about, he dropped the drink and looked at Klaus.

"Ah, it seems he has realized what we are on about." Klaus mused and grinned at his brother. "Yes it would appear so." Elijah said and grabbed the drink in front of Damon.

"It was a long time ago." He started but Klaus grabbed his hand and broke his wrist making Damon cry out in pain.

"I don't care." Klaus said. "I made a promise to Caroline that I would not kill you. She never said anything about hurting you thou." He added with a grin.

"Let's continue this at the mansion, yes?" Elijah said, Klaus grabbed Damon's left arm while Elijah grabbed his right, dragging him with them.

* * *

Bonnie,Jeremy,Matt and the witches had gone to the abandoned cottage, Hayley had returned to the mansion and Katherine had gone to bed. Leaving Stefan and Caroline alone in the Boarding house.

"Finally some peace and quiet." Caroline said and dropped down in an arm chair, Stefan smiled at her and sat himself down in the one next to her.

"Indeed." He said, Caroline eyed him.

"So when all this is done, what will you be doing?" She asked, Stefan gave her a shrug.

"I don't know." He said, Caroline nodded at him.

"You?" He asked. Caroline gave him a crooked smile.

"I'm going with Klaus, back to New Orleans." Stefan smiled at her. "I kind of figured you'd do that." He said.

"So you aren't mad at me? I mean, I am kind of choosing him over you all." She said, Stefan shook his head. "You are choosing love Caroline, and I could never be mad at you for that." He said and gave her a warm grin.

"You could join us you know. Explore these feelings you have for a certain blonde bartender." She said teasingly, Stefan sent her a look.

"Maybe I will. Mystic Falls just isn't for me I guess." He said and leaned back in the chair. "And besides, someone needs to keep you and Klaus in line." He added jokingly, Caroline let out a laugh.

"Right, cause you could keep Klaus in line." She mused with a grin on her face. "Ah, yeah. Probably not." He said as he chuckled.

"I don't think anyone could keep him in line, once he's set his mind onto something it'd very difficult to have him change his mind." She said.

"But you managed to do it." Stefan said and eyed her. Caroline shook her head.

"He changed his mind on his own, I was just that nagging reasoning voice in his head. But in all honesty, him pardoning Rebekah was all on his own." She said, Stefan looked at her in shock.

"I know why he did it of course, but its not for me to tell." She added and sent her friend a smile. Stefan nodded at her.

"Have you talked to your mother or Bonnie about going back with Klaus?" He asked, Caroline shook her head.

"I figured id talk to Bonnie once we got Elena back. I'll tell my mom tomorrow, or tonight. Depending when she gets home." Caroline said, Stefan nodded at her.

"Where did Elijah and Klaus go?" Stefan asked, Caroline shrugged. "I have no idea, some talk about brotherly bonding. Why?" She asked and eyed him.

"I told Elijah about Damon and you, and he asked if Damon had ever apologized." Stefan said, Caroline looked over at the clock.

"Damon and Enzo have been gone for 3 hours soon." She said and looked back at him.

"Oh crap." Caroline said and shot up from the chair, Stefan looked at her confused. "What's going on?"

"Klaus and Elijah are going to kill Damon." She snapped and was out the door, Stefan got up from his chair, flashing after her.

* * *

Klaus dragged the vervein laced blade across Damon's chest, Damon inhaled sharply. "He's stronger than we thought brother." Klaus said and looked over to Elijah.

"It would appear so, he has been kidnapped by our sister before. Nonetheless, I did not come here for hours of torture. I just want to know a few things. Why Miss Forbes?" Elijah asked and stood in front of Damon.

Damon lifted his head. "She was best friends with Elena, she knew everything about everyone. I needed that kind of information." He said.

"Why use her sexually?" Klaus tensed at that. "And I would choose my words carefully." Elijah added, making a side glance towards his brother.

"I had no reasons. I did it cause I could." He said, which earned him a blow to his ribs. Klaus grinned as he heard a slight crack. Damon groaned in pain and coughed up some blood.

"How come you never apologized to Miss Forbes?" Elijah saw him stiffen. "I don't know." Damon whispered out. Just then they heard the front door burst open and an all too familiar voice yell out.

"Niklaus Mikaelson." Damon felt a grin make its way to his face. "Looks like someone is in trouble." He mused as he heard Caroline's voice.

Klaus cursed under his breath, he watched Caroline and Stefan appear in the door way. "Seriously!?" She cried out as she saw Damon hanging from the ceiling, Klaus standing with a bloody knife and arms, Elijah having his sleeves rolled up blood on his hands.

"I can explain..." Klaus started but Caroline stopped him. "I asked you to not kill him, and what do you do? You not only snap Enzo's neck, you kidnap Damon with the very intent on killing him."

"Actually we were just going to torture him, see there is a difference." He said and sent her a smile. She glared at him before she turned to Elijah.

"And here I thought you were the bright one amongst them all." Elijah raised an eyebrow at her. She turned to Damon and shook her head.

"Damon.." She started but he shook his head. "Don't Caroline, we both know I deserve this." She sighed and looked at Klaus again.

"You've had your fun, release him." She said. "Caroline.." He growled and she sent him a glare.

"Release him or I swear to god I will become extremely difficult to be with." She snapped.

"I'd like to point out that I did not break my promise to you. Damon is not dead, so therefore you have no reason to be mad at me." He said and released Damon, letting him fall to the floor.

"I know." She said. "Miss Forbes, this was all my idea. If you want to be angry at anyone please direct that anger towards me. Niklaus has done nothing wrong." Elijah said and looked straight at her. Stefan rushed over to Damon and helped him off the floor.

"Could you leave us Elijah.?" She asked, ignoring what he said. Elijah nodded and helped Stefan and Damon out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Im not mad or angry with you." Caroline quickly said before Klaus could open his mouth. "I don't need you to torture everyone who has done me wrong Klaus. It's sweet that you would go to these lengths for me, but it is not something I would want you to do." She continued and moved over to him.

"We have more important things to focus on right now." She said and looked up at him. Klaus sighed and nodded at her.

"So no more picking off my friends one by one and torture them." She teased and smiled up at him. Klaus leant down and kissed her lips quickly.

"I have to go home, I need to talk to my mom about us and you need to shower." She said and eyed his arms and hands.

"Then you must be on your way." He said, Caroline rolled her eyes and tip-toed kissing him again.

"Behave while I'm away." She said in a serious tone and turned around walking away from him. "I'm not going to make any promises I don't intend to keep." He called after her, earning a laugh from her.

That had certainly gone better than he thought, he walked out of the room and headed towards the bathroom to clean himself up.

* * *

**Wubwub! Another chapter :) Thoughts? /Scars**


	16. Chapter 16

Caroline walked into her house smelling the take out her mother had brought home. Entering the kitchen she saw her mom plate the food, she took a seat onto one of the stools and watched her.

"I didn't know what you wanted so I ordered Italian." Liz said and smiled at her. "Italian is fine." Caroline said back giving her mother a small smile. Taking a seat next to her Lix started to eat.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked and eyed her daughter. Caroline eyed her mom for a minute before she said.

"Im leaving Mystic Falls after we get Elena back." Liz froze and stared at her. "You will be living with Klaus then?" She asked. Caroline nodded.

"In New Orleans." Caroline added, Liz nodded at her. "I figured this day would come sooner or later. If you think this is the right thing to do then I support you Caroline." Liz said and smiled at her daughter.

Caroline grinned back and leaned over to hug her mom. "I'll come and visit mom, I promise. You could come and visit us as well, I could show you New Orleans, we could go shopping." Caroline said as they broke away from each other.

"That would be nice." Liz said and smiled. "How is the search going? For the spell and getting Elena back?" Caroline let out a sigh.

"Bonnie and the New Orleans witches are at the abandoned cottage, trying to ask Bonnie's ancestor Ayana about the spell. We called in Rebekah for help as well." Caroline explained, Liz nodded at her.

"What happens if you can't find it?" She asked and eyed Caroline. "Failure is not an option mom, its Elena. We have to do everything in our power to get her back." Caroline said and looked at her mom. Liz nodded at her.

"If there is anything I can do, please let me know." She said, Caroline smiled at her mom and took a bite from her food. The rest of the evening was spent chatting and catching up on everything that had been going on.

Klaus walked down the stairs the next morning, first thing he noticed was the door being slightly a-jar, the door handle seemed to be busted as well. Confused he stilled and used his vampire hearing. He heard noises coming from the kitchen and made his way there.

Upon entering he was met by two blondes, they both looked up at him as he entered.

"Klaus."

"Nik." They said, Klaus smiled down at them.

"Caroline." He said before he turned towards the other one. "Rebekah, I see your traveling went safe." Rebekah smiled and nodded at him.

"Pray tell, what happened to the door?" He asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Oh, I broke in." Caroline said and sent him a grin, Klaus shook his head and smiled at her. "How did the chat with your mother go last night?" He asked and sat down across from her.

"It went fine. She promised to visit." Caroline said and smiled at him, Klaus nodded at her.

"Look at you two, so cute together." Rebekah said and grinned, Klaus gave her a look and rolled his eyes.

"Are you and Marcel still together?" Klaus asked and eyed her, Rebekah nodded at him.

"It's only been two days Nik." She reminded him, Klaus shrugged. "Never know with men these days." He said teasingly, earning him a glare from Rebekah.

"Anyways, Bonnie texted me about 20 minutes ago. Ayana told them that she wrote the spell down, and she also knew how Esther altered the spell. But Rebekah would be the one to know the location of the parchment." Caroline said before they started to fight.

"So Bekah, where is this parchment?" Klaus asked and eyed his sister.

"Already sent 'Lijah to pick it up." She said and sipped her coffee.

"And what is it we need now, to perform this bloody spell and get the hell out of here?" Klaus asked and eyed Caroline.

"I don't know, Bonnie said she would explain it all once we got to the Boarding house." Caroline said and looked at him. Klaus nodded at her and put his cup in the sink, he reached out and grabbed theirs as well.

"Then lets get going." He said and walked out of the kitchen, Caroline and Rebekah quickly rushed after him.

They arrived at the Boarding house, they were greeted by Stefan. He gave them a nod as he held the door open for them. They walked into the living room to be met by Davina,Elijah,Bonnie,Matt,Tyler,Katherine,Jeremy and Damon.

"Where are Sophie,Monique and Hayley?" Caroline asked as she sat herself down in Klaus' lap.

"They are on their way back to New Orleans." Elijah said and looked right at her. Caroline gave him a nod before she turned towards Bonnie.

"Right, so first of all I'll need you three to fill this cup up with your blood." Bonnie said and pointed at the Originals. She turned around to Katherine and handed her a goblet.

"I need you to fill this up with the blood from your body, and then from the body you are in right now." Bonnie instructed. Katherine moved over to her body and made a cut into her arm, filling the goblet up.

Elijah and Rebekah had filled the cup with their blood, Caroline grabbed the cup as Klaus grabbed the knife making a cut into his palm, letting the blood fall into the cup. Bonnie walked over to them and grabbed the cup from her, she handed it over to Davina who sat on her knees in front of the coffee table.

Katherine soon walked over and handed her the goblet filled with the blood from her body, and the blood from Elena's.

"Now what?" She asked and eyed the girl.

"Now, I return you to your body, and put Elena back into hers. Then I will perform the immortality spell on you." Davina explained. Katherine nodded at her and laid down on the ground next to her body. She let out a breath and closed her eyes as Davina started to chant.

Davina kept on chanting as she mixed the blood together, she added salt which made the blood boil. She added in some herbs and the blood boiled harder, a light smoke erupting from it. The air was filled with an irony stench. Davina stopped her chanting and the blood stopped boiling. She stood up and motioned for Matt to help her hold Katherine's body up. She poured the contents down her throat and put the goblet back onto the table.

"It's done." She said and smiled at them.

"When will they wake up?" Damon asked, Davina turned around to look at him. "I don't know, could be hours,days." She said, Damon nodded at her. He walked over to Elena's body and picked her up, carrying her to his room.

Matt and Jeremy moved Katherine's body over to the couch.

"Someone should call Nadia." Caroline said, Matt nodded at her and left the room to call her. "So is Katherine a vampire now or what?" Tyler asked and eyed Bonnie. She shook her head.

"She is human, but immortal." Bonnie explained, Tyler nodded at her.

"Well, its been lovely but I have a beach and a lovely man to get back to." Rebekah said, she moved over to Elijah and hugged him. Caroline got off Klaus' lap and he stood up, Rebekah moved over to him and gave him a hug as well.

She moved over to Caroline and hugged her as well. "Be kind to him." She whispered and Caroline grinned, giving the blonde a nod. Rebekah turned around and gave a nod to them before she left.

"So this is it then I guess." Caroline said and looked at everyone in the room. "When will you be leaving?" Bonnie asked.

"You're leaving?" Tyler asked, Caroline looked over to him. "Yes, I'm going back to New Orleans, with Klaus." She said. Tyler shook his head and left the room, Caroline let out a sigh as she watched him leave.

"He's never going to be okay with me and you." Caroline said and glanced over her shoulder towards Klaus.

"Frankly my dear, I don't really care what the pup's going to be okay with." Klaus said and gave her a grin. Rolling her eyes at him she turned back to Bonnie.

"We wont leave until I've talked to Elena." She said and Bonnie nodded at her. "Me and Davina will be leaving tonight." Elijah said, they all nodded at him.

"I'm going to check on Elena." Jeremy said and made his way to Damon's room. Elijah and Davina made their way out of the Boarding house, Matt had returned shortly after informing them that Nadia was on her way to retrieve Katherine's body. He had then left for his shift at The Grill. Bonnie had excused herself as well, to go and check on Elena, leaving Klaus,Stefan and Caroline alone in the living room with Katherines body.

"Where is Enzo?" Caroline asked.

"He left earlier this morning, something about Chicago." Stefan said and sat down on the couch. Caroline nodded at him.

"Can't say I'll miss him." Klaus said, Caroline sent him a look and he grinned at her. Stefan shook his head at them.

"I'm going to miss Mystic Falls." Caroline said and sat herself down in an arm chair.

"Sure its the town you'll miss? And not the people?" Stefan asked and eyed her. Caroline glanced over at him and shrugged. "Both I guess." She said.

"You can always come back Care." He told her and she nodded at him. "I know." She said and smiled at him.

"Speaking of leaving, have you decided if you were going to come along with us?" Caroline asked and eyed her friend. Klaus perked up at that and eyed Stefan.

"He's coming with us?" He asked, Caroline looked over at him and shrugged. "We'll have to find out." She said and turned back to Stefan.

"I'll come along." Stefan said, Caroline let out a little squeal and grinned at her friend. Right then Katherine shot up, she took in huge breaths on air and looked around.

"Ah, look who decided to join us." Klaus said and eyed her.

"How do you feel?" Caroline asked and eyed her. Katherine looked around at them before she started to pat herself down.

"I feel... Fine." She said, a huge grin spread onto her lips. "I feel perfect." She added and laid herself back down.

"I'm going to check if Elena is awake." Caroline said and stood up, walking to Damon's bedroom.

* * *

Upon entering she saw Elena sitting up in the bed, she look tired, everyone turned as they heard someone walk in.

"Care." Elena said a smile on her face, Caroline smiled and threw herself onto her friend, hugging her tightly.

"Elena." Caroline cried out, Elena smiled and hugged her back.

"I missed you so much." Caroline said and broke away from her. "I missed you too Care, and it seems we all have a lot to catch up on." She said. Caroline smiled and nodded at her.

"Well, has the wicked bitch from the east woken up yet?" Damon asked, Caroline turned around and nodded at him.

"She's in the living room with Klaus and Stefan." Caroline said. Elena looked at her confused. "Klaus?" She asked.

"I'll explain everything." Caroline said and smiled at her. Elena still looked confused but nodded.

"Well, lets go out and greet her then." Damon said, and together they all walked out into the living room.

Klaus eyed Elena as he saw her walk out, Caroline hadn't told her about them yet, he figured.

"Well look who is back from the dead." Damon said and grinned at Katherine. "How do we know if the immortality spell worked?" Katherine asked.

"Oh I can think of something." Damon said and flashed before her snapping her neck.

"Damon!" The girls cried out. Caroline walked up to him and smacked him over his head.

"Are you out of your mind?" She snapped, Damon rubbed his head and sent her a glare. "Maybe a little. Either way if it worked she will be up in a few, if not. Well then we have one less bitch to deal with." He said and grinned. Caroline rolled her eyes at him.

"Ok, can someone please explain why Klaus is here?" Elena asked and eyed the Original. Everyone turned to Caroline and she rolled her eyes at them.

"Well Elena..." Caroline started and then she explained everything that had been going on. Elena could only stare between Klaus and Caroline, she turned to Bonnie for a second before she turned back to Caroline.

"Klaus? Really Caroline? After everything he has done?" She asked, Caroline let out a sigh. "He killed my aunt, he killed Tyler's mom. His sister killed me." She continued.

"And what about Damon?" Caroline snapped, Elena looked at her. "Care that's..."

"That's not the same? He used me Elena, he practically raped me. And yet here you are, in love with him. So I'm sorry but you don't really get to judge me on this." She said and looked at her friend.

"But its Klaus.." She said, Caroline shook her head. "I know. But we cannot control who we love." Caroline breathed out. Elena let out a sigh and nodded at her, Caroline sent her a small smile. Elena turned towards Klaus and said.

"We have taken you down before, hurt Caroline and I promise you will be desiccated again." Klaus got a crooked grin onto his face and nodded at her.

"Your threat is duly noted." He said, Elena turned her attention away from him.

"When will you be leaving?" She asked. "Tomorrow." Caroline said. Elena got a sad smile to her face.

"I'll be going with them." Stefan said, everyone turned to him.

"What?" Damon said.

"I got nothing keeping me in Mystic Falls anymore, Elena has made her choice. And, I may have found a nice blonde bartender in New Orleans." He said and shrugged. Caroline smiled and him while Klaus let out a chuckle.

"And besides, we did say that whoever Elena chose the other one had to leave town." Stefan added and looked at Damon.

"Could we have some sort of lunch tomorrow? Before you both go?" Elena asked. "At The Grill, invite everyone, for one last goodbye?" she added.

"I'm down for that." Caroline said and looked to Klaus. "Whatever you want to do love." He said, she smiled at him before she turned towards Stefan.

"Lunch would be nice." He said, Elena smiled at them. "Lunch it is then." She said.

"I'll have Elijah send us this private jet." Klaus said and stood up, to make a call.

"Private jet?" Elena asked, Caroline shrugged. "They are filthy rich Elena, what did you expect?" Caroline asked and smiled. Elena rolled her eyes but smiled back at her. Just then Katherine shot up, she grabbed her neck and looked around.

"You snapped my neck." She cried out. Damon rolled his eyes. "Yes, unfortunately the spell did work. Congratulations, you are immortal." He said and looked at her. They heard a knock on the door. "That would be your daughter." Damon said and motioned for Katherine to leave.

"It's been a pleasure." She said before she walked off and out of the Boarding house.

"So, lets plan this lunch." Caroline said and stood up, grabbing Elena and Bonnie. Stefan and Damon shook their heads at them.

"You know Caroline is right, right?" Stefan said as he eyed his brother, Damon looked at him confused.

"You did practically rape her." He said before he stood up and left after the girls. Damon stood in the living room in silence.

* * *

The next day everyone had gathered at The Grill for a huge lunch.

"So does anyone know where Katherine and Nadia are now?" Jeremy asked. "They left town, that's all I know." Matt said and took a sip from his water.

"That's probably for the best." Tyler said and grinned.

"Care, I'm totally coming to visit you in New Orleans, I'm grabbing Bonnie as well. And we can go shopping and everything." Elena said and smiled at her. Caroline smiled back at her.

"You can come and visit whenever you want to." She said, Klaus looked at her, and Caroline shot him a look back.

"Don't worry Klaus, we will inform you at least a day before we decide to go." Elena said and shot him a small smile.

"That would be much appreciated." He said and eyed the doppelganger.

"I see you started without me." They heard the familiar voice of Liz Forbes say.

"Mom." Caroline said and grinned at her, Klaus stood up and pulled out the chair for her. Liz eyed him for a moment before she thanked him and sat herself down.

"At least he's a gentleman." She said and Klaus sent her a smile. "Aren't all British men?" Caroline asked teasingly as she eyed Klaus, Klaus sent her a look and she smiled at him.

"How exactly did you afford to rent out The Grill?" She asked and eyed them.

"Now Liz what makes you think we used money to do this?" Damon asked and grinned at her, Liz looked from Damon to Caroline.

"You did not use compulsion to have this lunch, did you?" She asked, Caroline gave her a sheepish grin.

"To be fair, it was all Klaus,Damon and Stefan." Caroline said and grinned.

"Hey!" The Salvatore brothers cried out, while Klaus only grinned. Everyone started to laugh and Liz shook her head at them.

"I guess everything will calm down here once you leave." She said and eyed her daughter.

"Probably." Caroline said and ate some of her salad. The lunch dragged on for another hour and then it was time for Caroline,Klaus and Stefan to head off.

Bonnie and Elena hugged Caroline tightly. "We are going to miss you so much Care." Bonnie said as she broke away from the hug.

"And I'm going to miss you both as well." Caroline said and smiled at her friends. She proceeded to hug Matt and Jeremy. Tyler walked up to her.

"So you are sure about this?" He asked, Caroline nodded at him. He let out a sigh and hugged her.

"Be safe Care." He said, Caroline smiled and hugged him back. "I will be." She said as they broke away. Tyler nodded at her and walked off towards Matt. Damon appeared in front of her.

"It has come to my attention that I never apologized for what I did to you. I am truly sorry for the pain I put you through. And I'm sorry for not giving you this apology until now." He said, Caroline gave him a crooked smile.

"Thank you Damon, for finally apologizing." Damon smiled down at her and held out his hand for her to shake. She rolled her eyes and pulled him into a hug.

"If you ever hurt Elena I have a 1000 year old hybrid who is more than willing to tear you into pieces." She whispered in his ear before she broke away from him. Damon grinned at her and nodded.

"Duly noted." He said, Caroline smiled at him before she turned to her mom. She felt tears well up in her eyes and hugged her tightly.

"Call me when you get there." She said, Caroline nodded as they broke away.

"And you, take care of my daughter." She said and pointed at Klaus, he nodded at her. Stefan said his goodbye's as well and he got into the car. Caroline felt a hand take hers and she looked up to see Klaus holding it.

"You ready to leave?" He asked, she nodded at him. Klaus leant down and kissed her softly on the lips as he broke away he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you too." He breathed out, Caroline's eyes snapped up to his and she looked at him in shock for a minute before her face broke into a smile. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his, Klaus smiled into the kiss and moved his arms around her waist, pulling her in closer.

"You guys do know we have a flight to catch, right?" They heard Stefan say, making them break away and laugh. Klaus opened the door for her and closed it as she got in, he moved around the car and into the drivers seat. He started the car up and they were off, driving away from Mystic Falls, away from their lives there to start new ones in New Orleans.

* * *

**THE END! I am sorry for rushing it out like this, I just could not find energy to keep this story going :/ Hope you all forgive me! I'd like to thank each and everyone of you who Followed/Faved and Reviewed! I think I'm going to take a slight break in writing, I have an idea in mind that I'd like to start with, but I'm not sure. I'll see what I do. In the mean time you can always check out my other story 'Little Wolf' I'll be updating that a little when ever. /Scars**


End file.
